SurpresAs InesperAdAs
by evanesci
Summary: Quando Spencer descobriu que Toby era do Team A, ela jurou nunca mais olhar para ele. Mas o que ela não sabia é que, definitivamente, havia algum motivo para ele estar no time. E ele não descansaria até mostrar isso a ela. A verdadeira história de Spoby e do Team A será finalmente revelada!
1. Chapter 1

- Era isso que você estava procurando?

De repente, tudo o que mais temia virou realidade. Levantei a cabeça ao som daquela voz que eu conhecia muito bem. Lentamente me virei para encarar meu destino, que eu sabia que um dia iria chegar. Só não achava que fosse ali, naquele momento, especialmente naquela data tão importante. Me virei e Spencer estava me fitando com aqueles olhos inquisitivos que eu aprendi a temer.

Mas vamos ao início da história, de como e onde tudo isso realmente começou.

Era uma manhã ensolarada em Rosewood. Todos pareciam alegres e contentes, mas eu sabia que aquilo era apenas uma máscara que as pessoas usavam para esconder o verdadeiro medo e terror que estavam sentindo. Tinham acabado de achar um corpo na casa alugada de Maya St. Germain e a polícia acreditava que era o corpo de Alisson. E por vários motivos, alguns a mim desconhecidos, eu estava sendo acusado de ter alguma participação na sua morte. Pessoas olhavam com medo para mim na rua, algumas trocavam de calçada, outras corriam e gritavam. Aquele era o preço que se pagava por estar relacionado com pessoas como Jenna, que apesar de ser minha meia irmã, ela definitivamente não era um exemplo de cidadã. Mas afinal, quem era naquela cidade? Podia não ser um doce de pessoa, sempre quieto e reservado, mas pensar que só por isso eu havia matado Alisson Dilaurentis? Era loucura! E o pior de tudo era que a maioria das pessoas acreditava nisso. E eles me puniam. Me puniam por algo que eu não tinha feito.

Lembro-me bem daquela tarde: eu estava caminhando pela calçada, voltando pra casa quando passou um carro pela rua e um garoto abaixou a janela e começou a gritar:

- Ei, machão, por quê não tenta matar um homem como eu, hã? Aposto que não tem coragem, covarde!, disse, dando uma cusparada em minha direção.

Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a andar mais rápido. Percebi que as pessoas à minha volta estavam rindo e caçoando de mim. Eu queria poder gritar para todos que eu não tinha culpa no assassinato de Alisson, eu não a tinha matado! Mas eu não podia, só iria piorar as coisas, aí sim todos pensariam que eu era louco. Melhor era ignorar e seguir em frente, o mais rápido possível. Ainda no caminho, alguns garotos estavam tomando sorvete e conversando. Como era bom ser criança: não ter preocupações, brincar o dia todo e ser feliz com pequenas coisas. Aqueles garotos, eu pensava, não iriam ter medo de mim, eram apenas crianças, não iriam me julgar como todos os outros. Mas eu estava errado. Assim que passei por eles, dei um sorriso e, assim que viram meu rosto, me xingaram e saíram correndo, gritando apavorados. Por quê aquilo estava acontecendo? E justo comigo, que nunca poderia ter machucado ninguém além de mim mesmo?! Eu já estava farto daqueles olhares e cochichos por onde eu passava, já estava farto de todos me julgando sem ao menos terem provas concretas. Eu só queria me esconder em algum lugar e esperar até que tudo aquilo acabasse, toda aquela humilhação. Era tão injusto! Podia sentir meus olhos ficando úmidos e um nó se formando em minha garganta. Não chora, não chora, não chora, pensei, tetando me manter firme. Engoli em seco e entrei no primeiro beco que encontrei pelo caminho. Me encostei na parede e me sentei no chão, no exato momento em que as lágrimas começaram a descer pelos meus olhos. Eu não tinha ninguém para me defender, ninguém que acreditasse em mim: não tinha amigos, minha irmã era uma degenerada e meus pais nem deviam se lembrar da minha existência. Que droga!, pensei, que merda de vida! Suspirei em meio às lágrimas. Por quê eu?, perguntei para o vazio com a voz embargada. Por quê_ justo_ eu? Coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos e recomecei a chorar, os soluços balançando meu corpo inteiro. Devo ter ficado sentado naquele beco chorando por pelo menos uma hora. Foi estranho, mas ali eu me senti seguro. Não havia ninguém para me ver chorar, ninguém para me bater ou me humilhar. Eu podia ficar em paz ali, por mais nojento que aquele lugar fosse. Quando senti que as lágrimas já estavam se esvaindo, respirei fundo e enxuguei minhas bochechas úmidas. Suspirei e fechei os olhos, me preparando para enfrentar o mundo lá fora. O Sol já estava se pondo e decidi que só sairia dali à noite, quando estivesse tão escuro que ninguém pudesse me ver me esgueirando pelas sombras.

Quando a hora chegou, me levantei com relutância e com muito cuidado, saí do beco de cabeça baixa, o cabelo tampando metade do meu rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

Minha vida nos últimos meses havia virado de cabeça para baixo. Mas eu já estava me acostumando. As brincadeiras e os xingamentos já não me atingiam mais, eu simplesmente ignorava as pessoas que me ofendiam. Os olhares de pavor também não surtiam mais efeito sobre mim. Acho que, aos poucos, eu estava parando de sentir. Naquele ponto, eu era apenas um corpo sem vida perambulando pelas ruas de Rosewood. Ia da escola para casa, da casa para a escola. Sempre me esgueirando, me escondendo. Na verdade, não sei o que temia. Acho que seria melhor se algum valentão simplesmente me pegasse em um beco escuro e me surrasse até a morte, seria mais fácil. Mas infelizmente, isso não aconteceu.

Naquela manhã, quando saí de casa, não tinha ideia do que me esperava. Como sempre, quando cheguei em Rosewwod High e abri meu armário, havia uma surpresinha para mim: papel machê. Alguém havia passado papel machê em todos os meus livro e cadernos. Suspirei e fechei a porta. Iria para a aula sem livros. Nos corredores, reparei que haviam pregado anúncios sobre o baile do Homecoming. Não dei muita importância, já que eu não conhecia nenhuma garota para ir comigo. Cheguei à sala para a aula de química e me sentei ao lado de Emily como de costume. Nos últimos dias, ela era uma das únicas pessoas que ainda falavam comigo. Aliás, tirando minha irmã, Emily era a única pessoa que falava comigo.

- Hey!, ela disse sorridente. Como está?

- Indo...

- Ficou sabendo do Homecoming?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- E você já tem alguém para ir?

Ela só poderia estar brincando comigo. Ela não sabia que estavam me acusando de assassinato? Quem em sã consciência iria comigo à um baile!? Não respondi à pergunta e ela pareceu um pouco constrangida.

- Me desculpe..., ela sussurrou.

- Sem problemas.

Ficamos em silencia por alguns minutos. Emily estava ansiosa, perecia que queria me dizer algo.

- Toby...

Levantei a cabeça e fitei-a.

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando... Você não gostaria de ir ao Homecoming comigo?

Levei algum tempo para conseguir entender o significado daquelas palavras. Emily estava me convidando para o baile. Meu primeiro pensamento foi: por quê? Emily deveria ter medo de mim, de acordo com a polícia, eu havia matado a melhor amiga dela. Por quê ela me convidaria para dançar sabendo disso?

- Eu sei que parece estranho..., ela continuou, uma garota te chamar para o baile e não o contrário, mas eu gostaria que você fosse.

- Mas e o seu namorado? Ele não vai ficar... com ciúmes?

- Bem não vai poder estar aqui, vai ter que ir em uma viagem com a família. Como ele já havia comprado os ingressos, deixou-os comigo para ir com quem eu quisesse.

- Emily, eu não...

- Por favor, Toby! Eu sei pelo que você está passando e acho que seria bom que você se divertisse um pouco.

Ela me olhou fundo nos olhos e eu pude ver que estava sendo sincera. Emily não era como os outros, ela tinha opinião própria, era corajosa e, acima de tudo, tinha um bom coração. Engoli em seco. Aquela era uma oportunidade única, era pegar ou largar. Suspirei. O sinal bateu e quando percebi, ela já estava saindo da sala.

- Emily, gritei. Ela se virou, uma das mãos na mochila e a outra carregando os livros. Te pego às oito, falei por fim.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e com um aceno de mão, foi embora.


	3. Chapter 3

-Toby, você está fazendo a coisa errada, disse Jenna enquanto eu desenrolava o colarinho do terno. Você não deveria ir à esse baile, as pessoas não gostam de você.

- Emily gosta, respondi sem sequer olhar para ela.

- Você realmente acha que essa garota se importa com você, Toby? Ela só quer te usar, será que não vê isso?. Ela gritou se levantando da cadeira de madeira que estava sentada.

- A única cega aqui é você Jenna.

Ela se calou e ficou parada com a bengala na mão. Não sei ao certo se ela realmente tremia ou era apenas minha imaginação.

- Tudo bem. Vá à esse maldito Homecoming e você que se dane. Quando voltar para casa, chorando por alguma humilhação que fizeram à você, me faça o favor de esquecer que eu existo.

Ela bufou e saiu pisando forte pela casa. Fechou a porta do quarto com aspereza e o barulho ficou ecoando por alguns segundos. Suspirei. Jenna não admitia que eu me divertisse, muito menos sem ela. Resolvi ignorá-la e não pensar nas possibilidades da sua ameaça darem certo. Aquela era para ser uma noite especial, uma noite em que eu esqueceria os problemas e me divertiria. Balancei a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos ruins e olhei no relógio: sete e meia. Quase na hora. Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho e saí de casa.

- Uau!, fez Emily me olhando de cima à baixo na soleira da porta. Você está realmente elegante, Toby!

- Obrigada, disse com um sorriso tímido. Você também está muito bonita.

Emily usava um vestido longo azul escuro brilhante. O cabelo preto estava impecável como sempre, cacheado levemente pelo baby liss. E a maquiagem também estava perfeita: olhos bem contornados com o lápis, bochechas levemente rosadas e um brilho rosa cintilante.

- Vamos?, perguntei estendendo o braço para que ela o pegasse.

[...]

Assim que chegamos na quadra interna de Rosewood High, todos as outras pessoas pararam por um momento e nos encaram, provavelmente se perguntando por quê estávamos juntos. Olhei para Emily e ela parecia confiante. Procurei manter a calma e engoli em seco. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu como se quisesse dizer "não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem". Respirei fundo e sorri de volta. Se ela não estava com medo, por quê eu deveria? Entramos na quadra de braços dados e fomos dançar.

Estava indo tudo bem, mas eu não podia deixar de olhar vez ou outra para as pessoas para verificar se não estavam rindo de mim.

- Ei, relaxe!, disse Emily colocando a mão no meu ombro e me pegando de surpresa. Você está se saindo bem. Pode acreditar em mim.

Ela sorriu novamente e eu não pude deixar de me sentir um tolo por me preocupar tanto. Parecia que com Emily não havia tempo ruim, ela emanava uma segurança que tinha visto poucas vezes nas pessoas.

- Vou pegar uma bebida. Quer uma?, ela perguntou.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e continuei a dançar. Ela se afastou e voltou alguns minutos depois com dois copos azuis de plástico nas mãos, sempre sorrindo.

- Aqui está o seu, disse me entregando o copo.

- Obrigado.

Assim que coloquei o copo na boca e tomei o primeiro gole, vi alguém se aproximando rapidamente pelo canto dos olhos. Não consegui distinguir quem era até a pessoa estar postada em minha frente.

- Emily, como pôde?

- Mas o qu...

- Como pôde sair com o assassino de Alisson? Nossa melhor amiga, Emily! Como pôde sair com ele?

Spencer usava um vestido roxo brilhante e o cabelo preso. Sua expressão era de puro horror e ela gesticulava em minha direção com veemência. Sua sobrancelhas estavam unidas e sua tez franzida.

- Você não deveria estar aqui! Você é uma ameaça!, gritou ela para mim.

- Eu não sou uma ameaça!

- Você _matou _nossa amiga! Para mim, isso já é ameaça suficiente.

- Eu não mat...

- Não me venha com essa! Até um idiota sabe que você matou Alisson! É só uma questão de tempo até a polícia descobrir alguma prova irrefutável e então colocarão você na cadeia, onde é seu lugar!

- Spencer!, Emily gritou, segurando a amiga e tentando empurrá-la para longe de mim enquanto todos os outros paravam e assistiam à cena.

Eu sabia. Estava tudo muito bom para ser verdade. Eu nunca tive um momento de alegria em minha vida, por que teria agora? Como eu suspeitava, não deveria ter aceitado aquele convite. Podia sentir aquele nó familiar se formando em minha garganta novamente. Minha respiração começou a ficar ofegante e meus olhos começavam a ficar úmidos.

- Quer saber, Emily? Spencer está certa. Meu lugar é na cadeia, longe de todos vocês. Longe de todos que me humilham, que me batem, me xingam e cospem em mim como se eu fosse nada! Pelo menos na cadeia, eu estaria atrás de grades, protegido contra todos vocês, pessoas horrendas e sem alma!

Passei pela multidão que se formava e saí daquela quadra com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu não podia fazer nada senão deixá-las correr por minhas faces sujas e humilhadas. Meu rosto parecia arder em chamas e minha cabeça latejava enquanto um zumbido alto enchia meus ouvidos. Se eu chegasse em casa naquele estado, Jenna aproveitaria para tirar proveito da situação e dizer que ela estava certa, que sem ela, eu era vulnerável. Me escondi em uma pequena praça nos arredores e me agachei debaixo de uma árvore, chorando como no dia em que aqueles meninos correram de mim. Resolvi que só voltaria para casa quando o Sol nascesse.

Aquela foi a noite em que aprendi a não confiar em ninguém, a não ser eu mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte, quando cheguei em casa às cinco da manhã após ter adormecido de tanto chorar no parque, encontrei Jenna deitada no sofá adormecida embaixo de uma coberta rosa rendada, provavelmente me esperando chegar na noite passada. Esgueirei-me silenciosamente para meu quarto e tirei o terno sem me importar se estava sendo cuidadoso ou não, jogando-o no lugar mais esquecido de meu minúsculo armário para que nunca mais lembrasse daquela noite do baile.

Fiquei no quarto até ouvir minha irmã se levantando para que ela acreditasse que eu estava dormindo. No café da manhã, enquanto comíamos nosso cereal, Jenna me perguntou sobre o Homecoming e eu menti. Disse que foi ótimo, que todos me trataram bem e me diverti bastante. E ela acreditou, para a minha sorte, dando um resmungo de consternação e logo procurando mudar de assunto. Eu não queria que Jenna tripudiasse em cima de mim, eu não daria a ela esse prazer. Como ela estava doente e não iria para a escola pelo menos até a próxima semana, as pessoas já teriam se esquecido do ocorrido, portanto minha mentira estava a salvo.

[...]

Deveria ser por volta das quatro e meia da tarde quando a campainha tocou. Eu e minha irmã viramos a cabeça um para o outro e sem uma palavra, ela se levantou do sofá e foi atender a porta, tateando ao seu redor com a bengala.

- Toby, sua namoradinha quer falar com você, ela gritou em tom sarcástico.

Droga, pensei. De todas as pessoas de Rosewood, tinha de ser logo Emily a bater na minha porta? Se eu dissesse que não queria vê-la, Jenna desconfiaria logo. Se eu queria manter minha mentirinha, tinha de ir lá. E teria de ser rápido, antes que Emily mencionasse o desastre do baile para minha irmã. Num salto me levantei do sofá e fui até a porta.

- Pode deixar, eu assumo daqui, disse para Jenna. Ela bufou e se afastou, voltando para a sala de TV. Olhei para trás para me certificar de que ela não poderia nos escutar e fechei a porta atrás de mim ao sair com Emily para a sacada.

- O que faz aqui?, perguntei seco. Vai me dizer que sou uma ameaça também? Como Spencer fez ontem à noite?

- Não.

- E então o que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu vim pedir desculpas, Toby.

- Ah, é? Então perdeu seu tempo, porque não aceito suas desculpas.

- Por favor, Toby, entenda...

- Entender?! Entender o quê, Emily? Que todos acham que eu sou um assassino? Que todos nessa maldita cidade me odeiam? Isso eu já entendi faz tempo!

- Eu não quis que nada daquilo acontecesse, Toby!

- Mas aconteceu.

Ela recuou um pouco e se encolheu, olhando para os próprios pés enquanto segurava o braço esquerdo. Meu corpo tremia de raiva e eu procurava me acalmar para não perder o controle. Ficamos em silêncio pelo que pareceram horas, mas na verdade foram cinco segundos.

- Se é só isso, comecei a dizer lentamente depois de um longo suspiro, você já pode ir embora.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me fitou com aquele olhos castanho-escuros, como se perguntando se era aquilo mesmo que eu queria. Ela deu um suspiro e se virou, descendo as escadas da varanda e indo para a rua. De repente, ela parou no meio do caminho e se virou novamente para mim, seus olhos transtornados de dor e sua boca entreaberta, procurando palavras para me dizer.

- Me desculpe, ela disse por fim. É sério. Pode não parecer, mas..., ela fez uma pausa. Eu te entendo, Toby. Eu sei como é se sentir... deslocado do mundo. E eu gostaria de dizer que, sempre que precisar de ajuda, eu estarei aqui.

Ela ficou parada, esperando para ver se eu não tinha nada a dizer para ela também. Passaram-se alguns segundos e, vendo que eu não me pronunciaria mais, balbuciou um tímido "adeus" e continuou a caminha, dessa vez com passos mais largos. Quando ela já estava longe, engoli em seco e disse em voz alta:

- Adeus, Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosewood High tinha definitivamente virado um inferno. O ódio, antes concentrado em mim, tinha se espalhado e todos estavam com os nervos à flor da pele. O motivo? O memorial de Alisson. Todos naquele colégio tinham ajudado a fazer o tal memorial, inclusive eu. E agora algum delinquente tinha destruído cada mínimo pedaço dele na calada da noite. Para minha sorte, na hora e no dia do crime eu estava jantando com Jenna. Quando os policiais arrombaram a porta e nos viram com pratos de sopa nas mãos, pediram desculpas e logo foram embora. Deixando, obviamente, nossa porta estraçalhada no chão e nossa casa à mostra para os curiosos que quisessem ver.

O incidente saiu em todos os jornais, junto com o relatório da polícia dizendo que eu estava isento de culpa por ter um álibi, que era a própria polícia. Então, como eu não podia ser crucificado por algo que comprovadamente não fiz, todos estavam tensos no colégio, desconfiando de tudo e todos. Amizades estavam sendo quebradas e brigas eram frequentes no intervalo. Todas girando em torno desse mesmo assunto.

- Você estava lá naquela noite!

- Como sabe?

- Eu te vi la!

- E o que você estaria fazendo num lugar daqueles de madrugada?

Noel se calou por um momento. Ele era aquele tipo valentão, sempre enfrentando e fazendo piada dos outros. Seus olhos azuis e sua posição privilegiada no time de futebol de Rosewood High já haviam atraído muitas meninas para o covil que ele chama de casa. Mas apesar do físico, ele não era muito bom com usando a cabeça.

- O que fazia lá, hein Noel?

Lucas era completamente o oposto. Estudava no colégio desde que se entendia por gente e era o aluno mais inteligente de lá. Sabia tudo sobre computação e eletrônicos e suas notas eram sempre altas. Por isso, não se dava muito bem com as garotas.

- Responda!, continuou ele. Ou será que está com medo de ser descoberto?

Nesse momento, Noel franziu o cenho e antes mesmo que Lucas pudesse pensar em escapar, ele lhe desferiu um soco que jogou Lucas para o outro lado do pátio. Uma multidão fez um círculo ao redor do corpo esquálido caído na parede e Noel foi embora, ainda bufando, antes que chamassem a diretoria e sua situação piorasse. Murmúrios vinham de todos os lados do pátio, mas ninguém tinha coragem de ir ajudar o pobre garoto.

Aos poucos, a multidão foi se desfazendo e quando percebi, só restava eu em pé no meio das mesas. Lucas ainda estava caído no chão, se mexendo pouco e corri para ajudá-lo.

- Lucas, murmurei.

Levantei sua cabeça com a mão e vi que seu nariz estava pingando sangue e seu olho estava roxo e inchado. Ele tentou murmurar alguma coisa, mas só saíram palavras ininteligíveis de sua boca.

- Temos que tirar você daqui e procurar um médico. Acha que consegue se levantar?

Ele piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, talvez tentando recobrar a consciência. Abriu a boca novamente e, antes que começasse a falar, vi que escorria um filete de sangue de seus lábios.

- N... Não sei, balbuciou.

- Vamos ter de tentar.

Com cuidado, ajudei-o a se levantar devagar. Com muito custo, fiz ele se apoiar em minhas costas e ele ficou de pé. Ele deu um gemido de dor quando seu pé esquerdo se apoiou no chão e presumi que ele o havia no mínimo torcido. Caminhamos pelas mesas lentamente até chegarmos ao portão principal do colégio, que sempre ficava aberto.

- Não..., ele resmungou entredentes. Vamos voltar... não posso perder aula.

- Lucas, você está todo quebrado! Temos de achar um médico agora ou você pode ter uma hemorragia ou coisa mais grave, não temos tempo para aulas!

Ele resmungou mais um pouco, mas eu sabia que sem a minha ajuda, ele não teria como voltar são para a sala de aula então fui carregando-o cidade afora à procura de uma clínica para atendê-lo. Andamos alguns quarteirões e na esquina de um, havia um consultório médico aberto, para minha sorte porque Lucas já estava começando a perder a consciência. Entrei às pressas com ele nas costas e expliquei tudo à secretária, que alternava olhares para nós horrorizada. Ela se levantou da cadeira e foi chamar o doutor rapidamente. Em questão de minutos, um homem já idoso e meio calvo irrompeu da porta e levou Lucas para dentro.

- Espere aqui, disse o médico.

Sentei-me na sala de espera com um suspiro enquanto a tal secretária me olhava sobre a tela do computador periodicamente, desconfiada.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas, apesar do jeito tímido e da fixação por super heróis e computadores, era uma boa pessoa. Tinha uma conversa agradável e sua presença não era um incômodo, pelo menos não para mim. Desde a briga com Noel, estávamos andando juntos no intervalo, além de fazermos dupla em algumas aulas comuns. Era bom poder ter alguém para passar o tempo, alguém que não me queria morto ou preso. Ele sabia como era ser excluído e ridicularizado, Alisson havia feito isso com ele também. Digo também porque Alisson não fazia piada apenas de nós dois; Alisson manipulava e humilhava o colégio inteiro, excluindo apenas as quatro escravinhas dela.

Como eu odiava aquelas meninas. Elas eram sempre suscetíveis às ideias de Alisson, sempre faziam o que ela mandava sem questionar; abaixavam a cabeça para tudo, mesmo sabendo que o que Ali fazia era errado. Em todos esses anos, apenas uma das escravas que Alisson chamava de amigas foi capaz de desafiá-la: Spencer.

Pelo que ainda me lembro, Spencer estava defendendo um garotinho loiro do primário que Ali havia jogado tinta verde dentro de sua mochila, manchando e estragando todos os cadernos e livros do pobre menino. Foi a discussão mais feia que já vi em Rosewood High, não sei como Spencer não foi morta naquele dia. Pelo menos uma delas ainda tinha opinião própria...

Alisson queria ser a rainha de Roswood High, mas a vida acabou por depô-la de seu trono. Uma das poucas pessoas além de Spencer que tinham tido a coragem de enfrentá-la cara a cara era Jenna. Mas isso teve seu preço, e não foi nada barato. Até hoje minha irmã ainda acredita que pode, com alguma cirurgia ou remédio, voltar a enxergar. Sinceramente, espero que isso nunca aconteça. Se cega ela já me causa muitos problemas, vendo seria pior ainda. Maldita hora em que meu pai foi se casar de novo.

- Tudo bem, Toby?

- Hã... Ah, sim. Tudo ótimo..., disse enquanto voltava meus pensamentos para o mundo real.

- Mesmo?, ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao dar uma mordida em seu sanduíche de queijo.

- Sim. Só estava pensando... Deixa pra lá.

- Hm.

Ele terminou de mastigar e tomou um gole do refrigerante à sua frente.

- Toby!, ouvi alguém dizer às minhas costas.

- Parece que vamos ter companhia, disse Lucas olhando desconfiado para mim.

Virei-me no banco da mesa o máximo que pude e vi Emily correndo em nossa direção, os cabelos esvoaçando levemente em volta da blusa azul claro. Rapidamente virei-me de volta. Talvez se eu a ignorasse, ela desistisse de falar comigo e fosse embora. Infelizmente minhas tentativas não foram bem sucedidas e ela acabou por se sentar na mesa, de frente para Lucas e eu.

- Bom dia, Toby! Bom dia, Lucas!, ela disse.

- Bom dia, respondeu ele. Hmm, acho que tenho alguns programas para atualizar. Vejo vocês depois.

Depois de limpar a boca com um papel, pegou o copo de refrigerante e a bolsa e foi embora, ignorando meus olhares ameaçadores. Ótimo, pensei. O que ela quer dessa vez? Já não se desculpou o suficiente?

- Toby, acho que devemos conversar... Ela fez uma pausa, esperando alguma resposta minha. Vendo que eu não diria nada, coçou a garganta e continuou a falar – Você tem todo o direito de estar bravo comigo pelo que aconteceu no Homecoming. Eu falhei com você. Deveria ter dito às meninas que você iria ao baile comigo. Nada daquilo teria acontecido se eu tivesse feito isso, ela fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar. Soltou um suspiro e voltou a me fitar – Então, como eu sei que você está precisando de ajuda em química, eu gostaria de te convidar para ir estudar comigo amanhã. Eu sei que não é grande coisa em comparação com o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas espero poder me redimir com você.

Ela pareceu prender a respiração por um momento enquanto esperava por uma resposta minha. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela me encarava, mordendo o lábio debaixo, esperançosa. Então era isso? Uma aula de química? Era o máximo que ela conseguia fazer? Como viu que eu não responderia, Emily soltou um longo suspiro e se levantou.

- Vou estar na praça principal, perto da fonte às dez e meia da manhã de sábado. Se decidir alguma coisa, sabe onde e quando me encontrar. Vou estar sozinha, se isso servir de consolo.

Com passos largos, Emily foi embora, entrando novamente no colégio. Aquela proposta parecia não ter nada de mais, mas o Homecoming também não tinha. Respirei fundo e comecei a pensar em todas as possibilidades de dar certo e de dar errado que aquele encontro inesperado poderia oferecer. Por um lado, estaria estudando de graça para a prova de química, matéria que eu estava indo realmente muito mal. Além disso, estaria na companhia de alguém já conhecido e a praça não ficava tão cheia de gente naquele horário, então não seria tão perigoso assim para eu sair em público. Mas por outro lado, aquilo poderia ser uma armação. Suspirei. Eu já não tinha mais nada a perder, então acho que iria arriscar.

[...]

O céu estava estranhamente limpo e azul, sem uma única nuvem nele. O Sol estava radiante, porém não muito quente. De repente uma brisa fresca soprou, fazendo as árvores balançarem preguiçosamente e com ela veio um cheiro de flores doce e disperso. A fonte de água fazia um barulho similar ao de uma cachoeira e aquilo me acalmou de um jeito que nunca achei que seria possível. Em um banco da praça, uma moça de cabelos pretos longos estava sentada lendo, muito concentrada. Me aproximei devagar e toquei em seu ombro. Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente e ao me ver, abriu um largo sorriso.

- Você veio!


	7. Chapter 7

-Não tinha nada melhor para fazer então...

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo!, disse Emily se afastando para dar eu poder me sentar ao seu lado. Trouxe seu livro?

- Na verdade não. Tive de jogá-lo fora depois da brincadeira com o papel machê no meu escaninho...

- Tudo bem, podemos dividir o meu. Por onde quer começar?

- Bem, do início seria bom!, brinquei.

Ela deu uma risada torta e me passou o livro, ainda fechado.

- Então vamos começar por química inorgânica...

Abrimos o livro e, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, ela começou a me explicar os conceitos básicos da matéria.

[...]

- Então, se você acrescentar um carbono aqui e um hidrogênio ali, a estrutura molecular vai passar de trigonal plana para...

- Emily, Emily, Emily!, interrompi rindo, com a mão sobre a folha de exercícios do livro. Sei que você está super empolgada, mas acho que já estudamos muita química por um dia só, não?

- Desculpe, ela disse dando uma gargalhada. Tudo bem então, continuamos outro dia, certo?

- Certo.

- Então..., ela disse fechando e guardando o livro em sua mochila. O que quer fazer agora?

- Eu? Ah, na verdade não sei. Eu iria para casa assim que terminássemos de estudar, não tenho nada de muito importante para fazer hoje.

- Já que estamos à toa, o que acha de irmos tomar um sorvete?

- Acho uma ótima ideia! Eu pago!

- Pode deixar Toby, eu trouxe dinheiro. Eu pago.

- Você já fez o imenso favor de me ajudar em química Emily e ainda por cima de graça! O mínimo que eu posso fazer para retribuir é pagar o seu sorvete.

- Mas Toby...

- É isso ou nada de sorvete!, disse rindo.

Ela resmungou um baixo "tudo bem" e nos levantamos do banco. Logo do outro lado da praça ficava uma das melhores sorveterias de Rosewood, tinha todos os tipos de sorvete que alguém poderia imaginar. Atravessamos a rua e entramos nela. Emily colocou a mochila em uma das mesas para marcar lugar e fomos escolher nossos sorvetes. Pesamos nossos potinhos, paguei e fomos nos sentar.

- Então Emily..., disse enquanto comia uma colherada, está tudo bem com você? Alguma coisa nova para contar?

- Na verdade, eu já ia te falar sobre isso. Ben e eu terminamos.

- Mas por quê? Vocês pareciam se gostar muito.

- Sem problemas. Nós não estávamos dando certo mais, então achei melhor assim.

- Tem muito tempo?

- Não, não. Terminamos ontem, você é a primeira pessoa a saber.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento. Emily não tinha contado aquilo nem para as amigas e mesmo assim tinha resolvido contar a mim, um garoto que ela nem conhecia direito. E ainda mais: um garoto acusado de matar uma de suas melhores amigas. Fiquei sem fala por um momento, pensando naquilo.

- Obrigado por me contar, fico feliz em saber que confia em mim.

Emily deu um sorriso e colocou os cabelos atrás das orelhas, tomando mais uma colherada de sorvete. Apesar da pele morena, percebi que suas bochechas ficaram um pouco rosadas de vergonha.

- Seu sorvete está bom?, perguntei apontando com a colher e tentando mudar de assunto.

- Muito, e o seu?

- Também, disse dando uma gargalhada.

Terminamos de comer e eu recolhi os potinhos para jogar no lixo enquanto Emily pegava sua mochila e a colocava nas costas. Abrimos a porta da sorveteria e saímos para a rua. Tínhamos andado apenas alguns metros quando de um beco próximo, saiu um garoto alto e forte de cabelos pretos curtos e camisa branca. Era Ben.

- Ora, ora, se não são os dois pombinhos, ele cruzou os braços e me olhou de cima a baixo com a expressão fechada. Ainda não acredito que teve a coragem de me trocar por esse fracote, Emily.

- Ben, não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu só...

- Eu não quero saber!, ele gritou descruzando os braços e dando um passo à frente. Você é minha Emily! Entendeu? MINHA!

Ele agarrou-a pelos braços e tentou beijá-la apesar dos tapas, gritos e esforços de Emily para mantê-lo longe.

- Larga ela!, gritei, dando um empurrão em Ben.

- Senão o quê? Vai jogar seus cabelos de menininha em cima de mim? Hahaha.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele me deu um soco e eu caí do outro lado da calçada. Meu corpo inteiro doía enquanto eu fazia força para tentar me levantar. Me apoiei nos cotovelos com muito custo e percebi que tinha esfolado minhas pernas e mãos. Levantei a cabeça e pude ver Ben ainda tentando agarrar Emily à força. Eu não poderia continuar ali sentado enquanto aquele idiota machucava Emily. Respirei fundo e ignorando os protestos de meu corpo, me apoiei na parede ao lado e me levantei o mais depressa que consegui. Ainda ofegante, senti uma raiva se apoderar de mim e corri de volta para Emily. Num piscar de olhos, me vi jogando Ben para longe. Peguei Emily pelos braços e a coloquei atrás de mim, dizendo um rápido "fique aí" e avançando novamente para Ben. Antes que ele pudesse se recompor do empurrão, eu já estava dando-lhe socos e pontapés. Ele tentou revidar e acabou me prendendo numa chave de braço. Com toda a força, mordi seu braço musculoso e ele soltou um urro de dor enquanto o gosto de sangue enchia minha boca. Me soltei dele e o empurrei para a parede, jogando-o em cima de um amontoado de latas de lixo dentro do beco. Ele caiu com um estrondo e eu corri até ele, dando-lhe mais socos no rosto.

- Chega!, ele gemia. Para!

- Vai deixar a Emily em paz?, gritei dando uma pausa.

- Vou! Mas por favor, para de me bater!

- É bom estar falando a verdade, cretino, respondi ofegante, soltando as mãos.

Limpei o suor da testa com as costas da mão, endireitei o corpo e dei as costas para Ben. Ouvi-o se levantando e me virei rapidamente, dando-lhe um olhar fulminante. Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de paz, com medo e me virei novamente para sair do beco. Encontrei Emily parada onde eu a havia dito para ficar, olhando para o chão, ofegante e trêmula. Levantou os olhos e assim que me viu, correu em minha direção e me abraçou?

- Você está bem, Emily? Ele te machucou?, disse olhando para o rosto assustado dela.

- Não, eu estou bem e você? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

- Não e não acho que ele vá voltar a te incomodar novamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda trêmula e eu passei o braço envolta da cabeça dela, amparando-a e me apoiando nela enquanto voltávamos para nossas casas.


	8. Chapter 8

Era por volta das três da tarde de segunda quando cheguei à casa de Emily. Toquei a campainha e esperei no gramado com minha mochila preta surrada nas costas. A porta se abriu e, para minha surpresa, a mãe de Emily estava atrás. Ao me ver, seus olhos pareceram brilhar por um momento e ela abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ah, Toby, é você! Entre, entre!

Ela abriu mais a porta e fez sinal com a mão, mandando eu me aproximar. Timidamente entrei na casa e a porta se fechou atrás de mim.

- Tudo bem Sra. Fields?, perguntei me referindo à extrema animação da mãe de Emily.

-Sim, sim. Está tudo bem... Melhor agora que você chegou!, ela me dirigiu um sorriso e me fitou por um momento.

- Emily está?, perguntei novamente.

-Ah, sim, sim. Emily está te esperando no quarto dela. É só subir as escadas e virar à direita.

- Muito obrigado Sra. Fields.

- Eu te agradeço!, com outro largo sorriso no rosto, ela atravessou a sala e foi para a cozinha.

Achei o comportamento da mãe de Emily um pouco estranho, mas resolvi deixar pra lá. Ela poderia ter simplesmente acordado de bom humor, ou ter recebido alguma notícia muito boa. Dei de ombros e subi as escadas. Virei a direita e vi que a porta do quarto estava aberta para o corredor. Antes de entrar, dei uma leve batida com o nó dos dedos para anunciar minha presença. Emily, que estava sentada no banco debaixo da janela, lendo um livro, levantou a cabeça e, ao me ver, fechou o livro e abriu um sorriso amarelo.

- Pode entrar, ela disse por fim, colocando o livro no canto do banco e se levantando para me abraçar.

- Tudo bem?, perguntei.

- Sim, sim... tudo ótimo, ela respondeu sem muita convicção.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Ela não me parecia assim tão bem. Mas eu não iria insistir, quando e se ela quisesse me contar, estaria disposto a ouvir.

- Sente-se, já vou pegar o livro de química.

Assenti com a cabeça e com cuidado, tirei minhas coisas de dentro da mochila. Eu havia comprado novos materiais com o dinheiro que meu pai milagrosamente havia me mandado e estava ansioso para usá-los. Me sentei no banco e Emily se sentou ao meu lado.

- Onde tínhamos parado mesmo?, ela me perguntou.

- Geometria molecular, acho.

- Ah, sim, agora me lembro.

Ela abriu o livro e, com o passar rápido de páginas, um pequeno papel retangular e comprido saiu voando de dentro dele e caiu no chão.

- Pode deixar, eu pego, disse, já me levantando.

- Não, Toby, não é necessário.

- Já peguei.

Assim que segurei o papel, percebi que era uma foto. Sem querer, tinha pegado a foto do lado errado e a virei para vê-la. Assim que percebi do que se tratava, desejei não ter feito aquilo. Eram pequenas fotos em preto e branco, daquelas que se tiram em cabines fotográficas, de Emily com Maya Saint Germain. Na última foto, elas estavam se beijando. Me senti extremamente constrangido em ver aquilo. Não pelo beijo, mas sim pela intimidade daquela foto. Deveria ser muito constrangedor para Emily mostrar àquilo a alguém. No entanto eu estava ali, vendo aquela foto sem sua permissão.

- Toby, eu...

- Me desculpe, disse entregando a foto rapidamente a ela e virando o rosto. Não deveria ter ido pegar essa foto sem você querer.

- Eu posso explicar, Toby!, ela disse se levantando e indo fechar a porta do quarto.

- Não, você não me deve nenhuma explicação.

Ela pegou a foto de cabeça baixa, a guardou novamente dentro do livro de química e se sentou novamente. Ela me olhava com o canto do olho e percebi que estava muito constrangida com a minha presença.

- Está tudo bem, Emily, disse me sentando ao seu lado e colocando o braço envolta dela. Está tudo bem...

- Você..., ela engoliu em seco. Você não vai contar a ninguém, vai?

- Não. Não vou.

- Promete?

- Eu prometo, Emily. Pela minha mãe, que hoje já não está mais aqui, eu prometo que não contarei a ninguém sobre isso.

Ela me olhou nos olhos e eu percebi seu desespero. E seu medo. Agora tudo fazia sentido: o que Emily havia me dito quando foi se desculpar pelo baile, que ela sabia como era se sentir deslocada do mundo... Agora eu entendia. Era por isso que ela havia terminado com Ben, era por isso que a mãe dela havia ficado tão feliz em me ver, como se eu pudesse "consertar" a filha dela. Mas Emily não precisava ser consertada, ela não estava com defeito algum.

- Toby, eu...

- Shh, não precisa falar nada ok? Já disse: está tudo bem.

- Oh, Toby!

Ela começou a chorar e eu deitei sua cabeça em meu peito enquanto acariciava os cabelos macios dela. Os soluços sacudiam seu corpo inteiro como se fossem ondas em uma praia. Suas mãos trêmulas agarraram minha camisa com força e ela fungou.

- Shhhh, eu disse enquanto a reconfortava. Está tudo bem...

Emily continuou a chorar por meia hora até que ergueu a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas, soluçando. Deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, era como se ela nunca tivesse chorado.

- Acho..., ela riu. Acho que nossa aula de química foi para o buraco.

- Com certeza, eu ri também.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Prometo te recompensar ok?

- Ei, ei, ei, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem, você não me deve nada. Além do mais, a prova é no só mês que vem, ainda temos muito tempo.

Ela suspirou novamente e me encarou com um sorriso.

- Me desculpe, Toby. Eu não devia ter te alugado tanto assim.

- Emily, você não precisa se desculpar!, eu disse sorrindo. Você precisava de ajuda e eu estava aqui. Eu sempre vou estar aqui quando você precisar.

- Obrigada.

Ela me abraçou e com um último suspiro, foi abrir a porta.

- Você quer tomar um café ou...

- Não, está tudo bem, ela disse. Se eu sair com você, minha mãe vai achar que estamos saindo e eu não quero criar falsas expectativas nela. Por mais que a realidade para ela agora seja difícil de aceitar, ela vai acabar se acostumando.

- Entendo..., respondi. Você... Há quanto tempo ela sabe?

- Contei para ela ontem. Achei que seria melhor do que se ela... soubesse por outros meios.

Assenti com a cabeça e peguei minhas coisas para guardá-las na mochila. Emily deveria querer ter um tempo sozinha para poder pensar em tudo aquilo e eu não queria atrapalhar.

- O que está fazendo?, ela perguntou.

- Guardando minhas coisas.

- Para quê?

- Bem, acho melhor eu ir. Você deve querer ficar sozinha agora e...

- Não! Não, Toby! Fique, por favor!Sozinha é a última coisa que eu quero ficar agora.

- Se não for incômodo para você eu...

- Nenhum incômodo.

- Tudo bem então.

Ela deu um sorriso e me abraçou, pulando de alegria. Naquela tarde, nós não estudamos química ou qualquer outra matéria escolar, mas foi a tarde em que eu aprendi o valor de uma amizade.


	9. Chapter 9

Na tarde de terça, depois de voltar da escola, o telefone tocou. Era Emily.

- Toby, eu infelizmente tenho que te dizer que eu não vou poder mais te dar aulas de química. Tive uma discussão feia com minha mãe e ela me proibiu de sair de casa ou trazer qualquer amigo para cá. Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo.

- Sem problemas, Emily. Eu dou meu jeito.

- Se ajuda, Spencer é ótima em química também. Ela é tão boa quanto eu. Se quiser tentar, o número dela é 8678-4508. Eu já avisei a ela que você talvez ligasse, então não precisa se preocupar ok?

- Tudo bem, obrigado.

- Me desculpe, Toby.

- Não foi culpa sua Emily. Eu entendo.

- Obrigada. Até mais.

- Até mais, Emily. E boa sorte.

Ela riu e com um tímido "obrigada", desligou o telefone. Coloquei o meu no gancho e suspirei. Logo agora que as coisas estavam indo tão bem..., pensei. Spencer. Era essa a única escolha que me restava? Spencer ou tomar bomba? Suspirei mais uma vez. A ideia de ser ridicularizado ainda mais por repetir o ano me fez colocar de lado qualquer ressentimento para com ela.

- Não custa tentar, falei para mim mesmo enquanto discava o número que Emily havia me passado.

O telefone tocou... tocou... tocou... e tocou mais uma vez e ninguém responder. Tomara que ela não atenda, pensei. Mas no segundo seguinte, minhas expectativas foram por água abaixo.

- Alô?

- O.. oi, eu disse meio embaraçado. É o Toby.

- Ah, sim. Olá Toby.

- Eu... Na verdade, Emily...

- Suponho que você tenha me ligado para falar das aulas de química. Estou certa?

- Sim.

- Tudo bem, então. Começamos hoje, às cinco da tarde, na sua casa. Está bom para você?

- Sim, sim. Está ótimo.

- Te vejo às cinco.

- Ok, tchau.

Sem uma única palavra de despedida, ela desligou o telefone e eu fiquei pensando se tinha feito a coisa certa. Passei as mãos pelo rosto e me sentei na cadeira da sala, ainda tentando entender o que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Com muita relutância, me levantei e fui comprar um café na loja da esquina.

Quando deu exatamente cinco horas no relógio, a campainha soou. Desliguei a televisão e me levantei do sofá para atender a porta. Jenna estava na aula de canto e eu tinha a casa só para mim para fazer o que eu quisesse até às nove da noite. Abri a porta e na minha frente estava Spencer, com os braços cheios de livros e cadernos e o cabelo cacheado preso em um coque. Ela mal continha sua expressão de desaprovação por estar ali.

- Olá, Toby. Posso entrar?

- Sim, claro, fiz abrindo ainda mais a porta e dando um passo para trás. Fique à vontade.

Ela passou por mim e eu fechei a porta silenciosamente.

- Posso deixar aqui?, ela perguntou, se referindo aos livros em cima da mesa da sala.

- Claro.

- Jenna..., ela hesitou por um instante. Sua irmã está aqui?

- Não. Está na aula de canto, só voltará às nove.

- Ah.

- Eu...vou buscar água na cozinha. Quer um copo?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Tudo bem, volto num minuto. Pode se sentar, fique à vontade.

- Ok, ela disse arrastando a cadeira pelo tapete.

Fui na cozinha, voltei com dois copos de vidro nas mãos e me sentei na cadeira ao lado dela, colocando os copos na mesa. Ela pegou um e deu uma bebericada.

- Então... onde Emily parou?

- Geometria molecular.

- Tudo bem.

Ela pegou um livro grande e grosso de capa cinza e o livro do colégio e abriu os dois. Peguei meu caderno novo do outro lado da mesa e o abri. Enquanto ela explicava a matéria, eu fazia algumas anotações.

A tarde transcorreu melhor do que eu imaginava. Spencer não foi em nenhum momento rude ou grosseira, sempre fazendo pausas e tendo a paciência de me explicar novamente o que eu não havia entendido. Me mostrava imagens e tinha todos os conceitos na ponta da língua. Ela não tinha o jeito expansivo e alegre de Emily, mas ela também não era a má pessoa que eu pensava que era. Quando ela fechou os livros, já eram sete e meia da noite. Nos levantamos e, enquanto eu levava os copos de água para a cozinha, ela ajeitava suas coisas. Acompanhei-a até a porta e me despedi.

- Então... hãm... te vejo amanhã?, perguntei.

- Sim. Mesmo horário, mesmo lugar. Tudo bem?

- Sim, claro. Você..., hesitei um pouco, mas acabei falando. Você vai embora sozinha?

- Sim, acho que vou. Meu pai está em uma reunião e acho que minha mãe saiu com Melissa usando meu carro, então vou ter de ir sozinha para casa.

- Quer que eu vá com você? Está escuro, pode ser perigoso.

- Não, não, estou bem assim. Eu sei me cuidar.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Mas obrigada pela preocupação. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Ela deu as costas para descer as escadas da varanda e eu fechei a porta. É, até que ela não era tão ruim quanto parecia. Não se porque, mas algo me dizia que ainda passaríamos por muita coisa juntos.


	10. Chapter 10

**PS**: _antes de começar esse capítulo, eu gostaria de dizer muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão lendo a fanfic. Eu não pensei que alguém iria sequer abrir a página para ler, mas por incrível que pareça tem até um número grande de pessoas acompanhando. Então, novamente, muito obrigada a todos, espero que gostem do que está por vir =) _

-Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Spencer.

Ela passou por mim com os cadernos na mão e foi se sentar em seu lugar de costume. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e ela usava um casaco preto que parecia ser de algodão. Fechei a porta e caminhei até a mesa em silêncio. Sentei-me ao lado dela e abri meu caderno. Já tinham se passado três dias desde que Spencer tinha começado a me dar aulas em casa e nesses três dias ainda podia perceber nela certa tensão. Não se aproximava muito de mim como Emily fazia e só falava comigo quando era extremamente necessário, a não ser para as explicações de química. Era sempre pontual, tanto na chegada como na ida e não se demorava muito com conversas. Sempre perguntava se Jenna estava em casa e todas as vezes eu respondia que não.

- Toby... Toby, você está prestando atenção?

- Hã... ah, sim, estou.

- Então sobre o que eu estava falando?

- Sobre o número de oxidação do oxigênio.

- Certo... Então, como eu estava dizendo...

[...]

A tarde passou mais rápido do que eu havia imaginado e quando Spencer fechou seu livro, olhei para o relógio e me dei conta de que já eram quase oito e meia da noite. Estava tarde e Jenna chegaria em mais ou menos meia hora e não achava que ela ou Spencer ficariam felizes em se encontrar. Ela percebeu meu espanto e olhou para o relógio.

- Droga!, exclamou, tirando rapidamente o celular do bolso do casaco e discando para alguém.

- Se você quiser, pode usar o telefone, falei.

- Obrigada, mas pode deixar. Atende, atende, atende, atende..., ela repetia baixinho. Alô? Pai, será que você poderia me buscar na casa do Toby? Melissa bateu meu carro e..., ela fez uma pausa. Ah, tudo bem, entendo. Beijos.

- Algum problema?

- Sim. Parece que me empolguei com a matéria e acabei não vendo o tempo passar. E agora meu pai está no fim de uma reunião, só vai poder me buscar daqui a meia hora mais ou menos. Meu carro está no conserto então... acho que vou ter que ficar aqui até ele vir. Tem algum problema?

- O quê?

- Tem algum problema... eu esperar aqui? Ou você tem algum compromisso?

- Não, não, sem problemas. Pode ficar à vontade. À propósito, quer uma água, suco ou...

- Não, estou bem assim. Obrigada.

- Tudo bem. Mas se quiser alguma coisa, é só pedir.

- Pode deixar.

Fui para a sala ver televisão e me sentei no sofá. Coloquei no canal de notícias e deixei o controle ao meu lado. Levei pelo menos uns cinco minutos para perceber que Spencer não estava comigo. Ela ficou parada no meio da sala, olhando para o chão enquanto segurava os livros nos braços. Claramente ela não estava confortável com aquela situação. Nunca tinha passado nenhum tempo a mais comigo além das aulas e para ela, eu ainda era o assassino de Alisson, o que devia estar deixando-a extremamente nervosa. Suspirei e me levantei para ir até ela. Quando me aproximei, percebi que ela havia dado uma ligeira encolhida, me olhando com olhos cheios de insegurança.

- Acho que seu pai vai demorar um pouco. Não quer deixar seus livros na mesa e ir ver um pouco de TV enquanto isso?

- Pode ser, ela disse timidamente dando um passo para trás e deixando cuidadosamente os materiais na mesa atrás dela.

- A sala de TV é por aqui, disse enquanto a guiava até lá.

Sentei-me novamente no canto do sofá e ela se sentou no lado oposto. Ela não olhava para os lados de jeito algum, estava focada somente na programação, o corpo rígido e paralisado. Reprimi um risinho e voltei minha atenção para a televisão como ela estava fazendo. Fiz aquilo bem na hora em que um aviso de notícia urgente apareceu. Um policial magro e de cabeça raspada começou a falar e eu ouvi Spencer engolir em seco ao meu lado. Aquele aviso só poderia ser sobre uma única coisa...

- Após as investigações no caso Alisson Dilaurentis e após todas as constatações de provas recolhidas e analisadas, a polícia de Rosewood chegou a um veredicto sobre o suspeito de assassinato, Toby Cavanaugh.

Por um instante o policial se calou e eu senti meu corpo gelar. Olhei de soslaio para Spencer e ela estava branca como a neve, ainda mais rígida e encolhida do que antes. O que aquele policial estava prestes a falar mudaria a vida de várias pessoas, para o bem ou para o mal. Uma gota se suor frio escorreu pela minha testa e notei que estava tremendo. Minhas mãos se agarraram nas pernas das minhas calças e engoli em seco. O policial olhava fixamente para a câmera e ele tinha a expressão dura e enigmática.

- Toby Cavanaugh..., ele disse alto e com uma pausa. É inocente.

Por um minuto não entendi o significado daquelas palavras. O que eu tanto aguardava, o que eu tanto queria que as pessoas acreditassem tinha sido dito pelo policial. Minha mente pareceu parar por um momento e quando voltei a mim, percebi que estava chorando. Mas dessa vez, era de felicidade. Não pude deixar de conter um pequeno riso, que logo se transformou em uma risada histérica e incontrolável. Finalmente!, pensei. Finalmente todo esse sofrimento vai acabar! Finalmente eu estou livre de tudo isso! Finalmente! Ajoelhei-me no chão, de queixo caído e bochechas molhadas e fiquei ali, apenas olhando para a televisão, sem palavras, sem reação alguma. Foi então que me lembrei que Spencer estava ao meu lado, vendo tudo aquilo de queixo caído, assim como eu. Antes que algum de nós pudesse fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, uma buzina soou do lado de fora da casa. Spencer fechou a boca e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tenho que ir, disse se levantando rapidamente para pegar os livros na mesa.

Levantei-me correndo do chão e fui acompanhá-la até a porta.

- Você..., estava hesitante em perguntar aquilo, mas fui em frente. Você vem amanhã?

- Hã... ah, sim, claro, amanhã, ela dizia enquanto arrumava com pressa os livros nos braços.

- Tudo bem. Então..., disse enquanto caminhávamos até a porta. Até amanhã.

- Até, ela respondeu saindo apressada e entrando no carro.

Assim que fechei a porta novamente, comecei a chorar de felicidade de novo. Livre, enfim.


	11. Chapter 11

- Toby, posso passar a tarde aqui hoje?

Tínhamos terminado de estudar mais cedo e Spencer me perguntou aquilo assim que fechou os livros. Aquela pergunta me deixou meio intrigado. Permanecemos sentados, olhando um para o outro, ela esperando com expectativa uma resposta minha e eu de testa franzida.

- Desculpe por perguntar, mas por que quer ficar aqui?

- Meus pais saíram e Melissa não foi trabalhar, está passando mal. As coisas não estão muito bem entre nós então... Não quero ficar sozinha com ela em casa. Posso ficar aqui?

- Claro!

- Obrigada.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e se levantou devagar. Perscrutou a casa minuciosamente, virando a cabeça lentamente de um lado ao outro com as mãos juntas nas costas. Continuei sentado enquanto ela andava pela casa, examinando as coisas com um olhar inquisitivo. Havia alguns dias desde que a polícia tinha me inocentado da morte de Alisson e Spencer estava um pouco menos tensa e mais receptiva a essa ideia. Já não tinha tanta relutância em se aproximar de mim e estava menos seca. Ela se virou para mim e deu um sorriso.

- Toby, eu gostaria que você me mostrasse sua casa, se não for muito incômodo para você, ela disse se aproximando da mesa.

- Não, não é nenhum incômodo.

Levantei com um pulo da cadeira e ela reprimiu uma risada quando a cadeira quase caiu no chão. Dei um sorriso em resposta.

- Já vou avisando: a casa não é nenhuma mansão.

Virei para o corredor e fiz sinal para ela vir atrás de mim, já que nele só cabia uma pessoa. Nossos passos faziam barulho no chão de madeira velha da casa enquanto andávamos pelos quartos.

- Esta é a sala de televisão, que acho você já deve conhecer..., fiz com a mão.

Ela colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto e assentiu com a cabeça. Assim que ela se voltou para mim, me virei e segui em frente.

- Este, apontei com o dedo, é o quarto de Jenna.

O quarto dava a impressão de ser pequeno, com a porta de madeira escura e polida meio aberta, deixando a escuridão sair do quarto. Raramente entrava no quarto de minha irmã, especialmente quando ela estava em casa. Aquele quarto me remetia a péssimas lembranças... Olhei para trás e vi nos olhos de Spencer uma curiosidade tamanha que temi entrar naquele quarto. Voltei-me para a porta e levei um momento encarando-a, tomando coragem para entrar ali. Abri a porta lentamente e dei alguns passos adiante. Quando Spencer e eu já estávamos ambos dentro do quarto, entreabri a cortina para deixar alguma luz entrar. Spencer passeava pelo quarto com passos medidos e silenciosos, como se ao mínimo movimento tudo ali dentro fosse explodir. Ela forçava a visão para ver na meia luz tudo o que tinha naquele quarto. Seus olhos estavam inquisitivos como antes e ainda mais curiosos. Senti que ela queria ver o quarto de Jenna desde o princípio, pouco importava à ela o resto da casa. Fiquei postado ao lado da janela enquanto ela passava o olho em cada centímetro do aposento, sempre muito atenta aos detalhes, como se estivesse olhando para um quadro em um museu.

- Spencer, chamei.

- Sim?

- O que está procurando?

- O quê?

- O que está procurando aqui? Deve ter algum motivo para você ter me pedido para ver a casa.

- Não, não há nenhum motivo. Só estava curiosa.

Algo dentro de mim gritava para eu não acreditar no que ela estava dizendo, mas resolvi fingir que acreditava e simplesmente assenti para ela. Ela se virou para mim de repente e se aproximou.

- Acho que falta um quarto, certo?

- Sim, respondi. O meu.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Na verdade, ele não está muito arrumado. Se quiser, outro dia lhe mostro.

- Tudo bem, ela assentiu sorrindo.

Ficamos um minuto olhando um para o outro e naquele momento, à meia luz daquele quarto sombrio eu percebi o quanto Spencer era bonita. Seu rosto fino e magro fazia contraste com os cabelos marrons cacheados e volumosos, que caíam sobre seus ombros como uma moldura. Seus olhos tinham um brilho de vivacidade e curiosidade que me prendiam a eles como uma âncora se prende ao fundo do mar. Seus lábios se iluminavam quando ela sorria e suas bochechas faziam covinhas charmosas. Engoli em seco quando percebi que aproximava meu rosto do dela e sacudi discretamente a cabeça.

- Vamos sair daqui, eu disse, esse cheiro de mofo está me matando.

Ela assentiu e saiu do quarto enquanto eu fechava cuidadosamente as cortinas e dava uma última olhada em tudo, checando se tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Saí do quarto e tive o cuidado de deixar a porta na mesma posição em que estava antes. Encontrei Spencer parada na sala, me esperando diante da mesa.

- Está meio abafado aqui, disse sem jeito. Não quer tomar um ar na varanda?

- Tudo bem, ela sorriu.

Saímos de casa e nos sentamos nos primeiros degraus de madeira da pequena escada em frente à casa, um ao lado do outro. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas observando a rua e sentindo a leve brisa que soprava. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, sentindo o cheiro das flores que o vento trazia. Quando os abri novamente, vi que Spencer estava olhando diretamente para mim, os olhos com um pesar notável.

- Toby, me desculpe.

- Pelo quê, Spencer?

- Pelo Homecoming... por ter te acusado de uma coisa que você não fez, eu não tinha esse direito e eu também não tinha provas e além do mais...

- Spencer, Spencer!, exclamei, colocando a mão na dela e impedindo-a de gesticular. Está tudo bem. Eu te aceito suas desculpas.

- Você me perdoa, Toby?

- Eu te perdoo, Spencer.

Soltei minha mão e ela deu um sorriso largo, porém estava com o rosto transtornado. Ela murmurou um tímido "obrigada" e me abraçou. No começo fiquei sem reação, não sabia o que fazer, mas depois coloquei meus braços em volta dela e fechei os olhos, sentindo cada centímetro de nossos corpos juntos. Ela se afastou e percebi que estava chorando quando limpou o canto do olho esquerdo com a mão.

- Ei, por que está chorando?, perguntei colocando a mão em suas costas e me inclinando para olhar em seus olhos brilhantes.

- Eu errei sobre você, Toby... Eu errei.

- Shhh, fique calma!, sussurrei deitando-a em meu ombro. Todos nós erramos às vezes Spencer! E nem por isso temos de nos sentir assim! Eu já disse que te perdoo, então fique calma, ok?

Ela soluçou e assentiu timidamente com a cabeça sobre meu ombro. Levantei a cabeça dela e segurei seu queixo na mão, fazendo-a olhar para mim, olho no olho.

- Agora pare de chorar, ok?

- Ok, ela soluçou dando uma risada nervosa.

Soltei-a e ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e limpou os olhos e as bochechas molhadas. Sorriu para mim assim que as lágrimas pararam de cair e logo depois deu uma gargalhada.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, já te incomodei demais.

- Não! Não foi incômodo nenhum passar a tarde com você.

- Obrigada. Mas não quero mais te atrapalhar. Vou pegar meus livros e vou embora.

- Como queira..., mas você não me atrapalha em nada, só para constar.

Ela riu e se levantou, voltando para dentro da casa para arrumar e pegar suas coisas. Enquanto a esperava, suspirei olhando para a rua deserta, desejando que ela ficasse mais, que ela ficasse para sempre. Meus pensamentos se turvaram quando ouvi os passos de Spencer se aproximando, a madeira protestando sobre seus sapatos. Olhei para trás e ela já estava na varanda. Levantei-me rapidamente e ela se aproximou de mim.

- Até amanhã, Spencer.

- Até amanhã, Toby. E muito obrigada. Por tudo.

- Não precisa agradecer, disse sorrindo. Adeus.

- Adeus, Toby.

Nós nos abraçamos e dessa vez eu sabia o que fazer. Senti novamente o calor de nossos corpos e me senti feliz por estar ali, com ela. Porém, em um piscar de olhos, ela se desvencilhou de mim e foi embora, deixando-me parado na varanda, apenas desejando que aquela tarde tivesse sido eterna.


	12. Chapter 12

-Alô? É da casa da família Hastings? Ah, certo e eu poderia falar com Spencer? Obrigado, esperei um minuto enquanto passavam o telefone para ela. Oi! Tudo bem? Estou ótimo! Spencer, o que acha de fazermos alguma coisa diferente hoje além de estudar? Bem, na verdade eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ver algum filme aqui em casa ou... Na sua? Por mim, tudo bem. Quatro horas está bom pra você? Então nos vemos logo. Tchau!

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e soltei um "Yes!" involuntário pelo que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Era a primeira vez que iria me encontrar com Spencer para nos distrairmos e eu estava animado para aquela tarde. Fui para o quarto e comecei a remexer em meu armário procurando por alguma coisa descente para vestir, já eram quase três e meia da tarde. Quando finalmente tinha achado alguma coisa, Jenna apareceu em meu quarto, bufando.

- Você _não vai_ para a casa de Spencer Hastings. Está me entendendo?

- E quem vai me impedir? Você?

- Se for preciso, sim.

- Quero ver você tentar, eu ri.

- Não me subestime, você sabe do que sou capaz.

- Infelizmente já tive uma pequena amostra de seu "poder de persuasão".

- Não diga isso, Toby.

Dei uma risada abafada enquanto trocava de roupa. Se ela estava pensando que iria me impedir de sair com Spencer, estava muito enganada. Eu não tinha mais medo dela. O único sentimento que eu ainda nutria por Jenna era ódio e repugnância. Ela se aproximou lentamente de mim, tateando com a bengala e se postou em minha frente. Podia sentir o ar quente saindo de seus pulmões e rebatendo em meu rosto.

- Jenna, saia daqui.

Ela não respondeu.

- Saia, repeti sério, pronunciando cada parte da palavra lentamente.

Nenhum movimento sequer.

- Saia da minha frente, Jenna!, gritei. Saia da droga da minha frente e me deixe viver!

Ela se encolheu, mas não arredou o pé.

- Como quiser, Toby. Mas eu vou fazer você se arrepender disso.

Ela deu um passo para trás e eu passei por ela, pisando forte no chão velho. Quando saí de casa, bati a porta tão forte que pensei que fosse se quebrar. Enquanto andava até a casa de Spencer, fui respirando fundo e tentando me acalmar. Jenna não queria que eu conhecesse ou me aproximasse de outras garotas além dela e eu nunca tinha tido a coragem para desobedecê-la, mas agora as coisas haviam mudado. Eu estava tentando fazer minha vida valer a pena e eu não iria deixar Jenna me impedir.

Cheguei à casa da família Hastings e bati na porta. Spencer logo atendeu e me cumprimentou com um de seus calorosos sorrisos. Entrei na casa e ela fechou a porta atrás de mim. Era uma casa realmente grande e muito bem arrumada. Tinha dois andares e era clara: raios de Sol batiam no sofá da sala através das persianas meio abertas e refletiam nas paredes e no chão branco.

- Sua casa não é nada mal, sabia?, brinquei olhando em volta.

- Até que não, né?, ela riu. Então, que filme você quer ver? Tenho "Orgulho e Preconceito", "A Outra", "Elizabeth" e "Se beber, não case".

- Acho que prefiro "Se beber, não case". O que acha?

- Ótimo! Pode ir se acomodando enquanto eu coloco o filme.

Ela pegou uma fita de DVD em cima da estante e a abriu, colocando o disco dentro do aparelho de TV em cima da televisão. Pegou alguns controles cheios de botões coloridos e foi se sentar no sofá ao meu lado. Dobrou os joelhos em cima do sofá e se recostou nas almofadas. O filme começou e focamos nossa atenção na TV à nossa frente. Vez em quando olhava para Spencer, mas ela nunca me olhava de volta, estava muito concentrada para isso.

O filme estava quase no final quando Spencer soltou um suspiro repentino.

- O que foi?, perguntei.

- Estou um pouco cansada de ficar na mesma posição, meu pescoço já está doendo. Acho que...

- Se quiser pode colocar a cabeça no meu ombro, disse sem pensar.

- Posso?

- S... Sim.

- Obrigada, Toby.

Ela sorriu e com muito cuidado, deitou-se em mim virada para a TV. Mal sentia o peso de sua cabeça contra mim. Seus cabelos marrons caíam sobre minhas costas e tinham um cheiro gostoso de condicionador. Não ousei fazer um simples movimento sequer para não incomodá-la ou tirá-la de seu conforto. Com o canto do olho, reparei que os cílios de Spencer eram longos e virados naturalmente. Suspirei e ela virou a cabeça em minha direção.

- O que foi?, ela me perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Nada, respondi. Só estava pensando..., eu ia dizer "no quanto você é bonita", mas hesitei e menti. No que eu tenho para fazer hoje em casa.

- E é tanta coisa assim?

- Infelizmente s...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, a porta atrás de nós se abriu abruptamente e Wren entrou na casa, muito afobado.

- Spencer, Jenna me disse que...

Spencer rapidamente se desvencilhou de mim e se endireitou no sofá, olhando surpresa para Wren, que parou no meio da frase. Sua boca estava entreaberta enquanto ele ofegava, alternando olhares entre mim e Spencer com a tez franzida.

- Acho que não vim em boa hora, ele disse desfazendo rapidamente sua expressão de surpresa. Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos.

- Wren, espera!, gritou Spencer se levantando do sofá com um pulo.

- Boa tarde, ele se despediu fechando a porta enquanto saía.

- Wren!, gritou ela novamente enquanto corria até a porta já fechada.

Ela saiu da casa correndo e eu fiquei ali sentado diante da TV, sozinho. Você tinha de estragar tudo não é Jenna?, pensei. Maldita. Você ainda vai ter o que merece. Com um suspiro, me levantei do sofá e fui embora. Eu não me importava com a TV ligada nem com o que iria acontecer entre Spencer e Wren. A única coisa em minha mente naquele momento era Jenna e o ódio que estava sentindo por ela ter arruinado minha tarde com Spencer. Aquela seria a última vez que ela se intrometeria em minha vida, eu iria fazer de tudo para que fosse. Eu vou _acabar_ com você Jenna, pensei. Custe o que custar.


	13. Chapter 13

- Toby, ela sussurrou de repente, posso te fazer uma pergunta não muito educada?

- Sim..., respondi cauteloso.

- Eu sei que Jenna é sua irmã...

- _Meia_ irmã, corrigi.

- Sim..., ela assentiu, fazendo uma pausa. Você acha que ela está envolvida com o assassinato de Ali de algum modo?

- Sinceramente, não sei Spencer. Jenna não é o tipo de pessoa em que se deve confiar. Ela é egoísta e faz o que puder para conseguir o que quer... Sei que ela odiava Alisson mais que tudo, mas não sei se ela seria capaz de matá-la...

- Entendo..., ela murmurou. Toby, me desculpe mais uma vez a pergunta inoportuna, mas... você gosta da sua irmã?

- Não.

- Você me ajudaria em uma coisa então?

- O que você está planejando, Spencer?

- Eu desconfio que Jenna esteja metida em alguma coisa referente ao sumiço de Alisson e..., ela hesitou por um instante e pude ver que ela estava em dúvida sobre o que falar. E outras coisas mais.

- E você gostaria que eu te ajudasse a descobrir o que ela está tramando.

- Exatamente. Você...

- Eu aceito.

- O quê?

- Eu aceito te ajudar nisso.

- Está falando sério?

- Sim, respondi pensando na tarde na casa de Spencer que Jenna havia arruinado.

- Obrigada, Toby, ela murmurou e um sorriso tímido dançou por seus lábios.

Spencer havia me ligado de manhã me convidando para sair com ela. E lá estávamos nós numa tarde de sábado ensolarada, sentados na mesa de um café, tomando chá quente com bolo. Não era o tipo de "saída" que eu havia imaginado quando ela me convidou, mas estava sendo bom mesmo assim. Ela estava usando um vestido laranja claro de linho e sapatilhas cor de bronze. Sua franja estava presa enquanto o restante do cabelo caía sobre seus ombros. Ela bebericava a xícara de chá delicadamente enquanto me fitava. Ela colocou a xícara no pires e sorriu.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa depois que sairmos daqui?

- Na verdade vou sim, Toby.

- Porque, se você não fosse fazer nada, nós poderíamos ir na praça ou ir no cinema...

- Hmm, parece uma ótima ideia. Semana que vem, quem sabe, ela disse sorrindo novamente.

Sorri em resposta e tomei o último gole do meu chá. Ela terminou de comer o bolo e permanecemos sentados por algum tempo, apenas olhando um para o outro enquanto o tempo passava. Eu não queria ir embora, voltar para minha casa onde eu ficaria solitário e entediado, eu queria ficar ali com Spencer. Ela deu um suspiro e olhou para o relógio de pulso.

- Olha a hora! Melhor eu ir.

- Tudo bem, acho que vou indo também.

- Nos vemos depois, então.

Despedimos-nos com um abraço e saímos do café, cada um para um lado. Como eu sabia que Jenna estaria em casa, resolvi não voltar para lá até a noite cair, quando ela já estaria dormindo. Como Spencer tinha coisas a fazer, minha única opção seria Emily. Fui andando calmamente até a casa dela, apenas apreciando o dia ensolarado em Rosewood. Tinha muito tempo que não conversava com Emily e como ela havia saído do castigo, essa era a hora perfeita.

Toquei a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu. Toquei novamente e mais uma vez sem resposta. Girei a maçaneta da porta e ela se abriu. Se a porta estava aberta isso significava que tinha gente em casa. Como ninguém tinha ido atender a campainha, logo pensei no pior: e se Emily estivesse em casa sozinha e tivesse desmaiado? Ou então algum ladrão tinha entrado na casa e feito ela de refém? Fechei a porta com muito cuidado atrás de mim para não fazer alarde caso algum ladrão estivesse realmente lá. Subi as escadas silenciosamente até chegar ao segundo andar. Vi que a porta do quarto de Emily estava aberta e rapidamente corri para entrar nele. Ideia infeliz eu tive. Assim que entrei no quarto, vi que Emily e Maya St. Germain estavam na cama, se beijando. Emily abriu os olhos com o barulho do meu sapato e se afastou de Maya com um gritinho.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, Emily. Já está ficando um pouco tarde, disse Maya. Nos vemos depois.

Ela se levantou da cama com um sorriso. Antes que Emily pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela já estava saindo pela porta. Maya parou na soleira e se virou para Emily e deu um tchauzinho com a mão e uma piscadela de leve. Emily sorriu e piscou de volta, ainda na cama. Assim que Maya desapareceu de vista, Emily se levantou com um pulo e foi me cumprimentar.

- Meu Deus, Toby! Você me assustou! Como entrou aqui?, disse depois que nos abraçamos.

- Bem, eu toquei a campainha e ninguém respondeu. Girei a maçaneta e vi que a porta estava aberta então pensei que alguém tivesse invadido a casa ou algo pior já que vocês sempre a trancam quando saem. Resolvi entrar e ver o que se passava, disse rapidamente, fazendo uma pausa para pegar fôlego. Me desculpe, não deveria ter feito isso. Interrompi um momento muito íntimo seu. E pelo visto, acho que Maya não gostou nem um pouco disso.

- Não se preocupe, ela entenderá.

- Mas e você? Não vai está brava?

- Não, nem um pouco! Na verdade, estou muito feliz com sua visita.

Sorri e me sentei na beirada da cama.

- Então, o que me conta de novo?

- Bem..., ela hesitou por um momento e fitou os próprios pés, pensativa. Eu e Maya... estamos dando certo, se é que você me entende.

- Emily! Mas isso é ótimo!

- É, seu sei, ela disse sorrindo e indo se sentar ao meu lado. E você, o que me conta?

- Hmm, nada de mais, menti. Está tudo na mesma de antes.

- E Spencer? Ela está sendo legal com você?

- Ah, sim. Mais legal impossível. Hoje mesmo saímos para tomar chá e comer bolo.

- Fico feliz que tudo esteja correndo bem entre vocês.

- Eu também. Na verdade, ela até já se desculpou pelo Homecoming.

- Sério!?

- Sim. Por que a surpresa?

- Ah, você sabe como Spencer é... ela nunca admite que está errada de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Bem, me parece que isso mudou agora.

- Hm, tomara mesmo Toby.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, fitando o chão claro de madeira. Suspirei e Emily se virou para mim.

- Toby, por que você está aqui?

- Hã?

- Sério, Toby. Por que você veio? Não foi só para me ver, não é?

- Mais ou menos...

- O que houve?

Suspirei e contei da tarde na casa de Spencer em que Wren apareceu. Disse também que antes de sair de casa Jenna havia me ameaçado e que agora não estávamos nos falando.

- Eu não quero voltar para casa, Emily. Não quero ver ela na minha frente nunca mais.

- Oh, Toby, por que não me disse isso antes? Você poderia ter ficado aqui em casa... na verdade, ainda pode se quiser. Meus pais estão viajando e tenho certeza de que, mesmo que estivessem aqui não veriam problema nenhum em você ficar aqui por um tempo.

- Mas eu não queria incomodar, Emily. Ainda não quero. Além do mais, tenho de resolver isso sozinho. Já estou olhando alguns apartamentos para alugar. Espero que dentro de um mês já não esteja mais vivendo naquela casa.

- Com certeza não vai. Vai dar tudo certo, eu sei disso, ela sorriu. Meu Deus, mas que mal educada eu sou! Nem te ofereci uma água nem nada! Você quer alguma coisa Toby? Acho que minha mãe deixou sanduíches prontos na geladeira.

- Não, estou bem assim. Mesmo assim, obrigado.

- Tudo bem, então vou pegar um para mim porque estou morta de fome.

Ela desceu da cama e saiu do quarto apressada. Suspirei quando me vi sozinho de novo.

- Ei, você não vem?, perguntou Emily da soleira da porta.

- Ah, sim, já estou indo, disse dando um pulo da cama e me juntando a ela.

[...]

Já era noite e eu ainda estava na casa de Emily. Mais especificamente, na cozinha, fazendo palhaçadas e brincando com algumas frutas que estavam em um fruteiro de vidro.

- Com duas bananas, eu viro um javali, disse Emily colocando as bananas dos dois lados da cabeça e dando um grunhido.

Nós rimos e eu estava prestes a pegar um mamão quando ouvi meu celular tocar no bolso da calça. Peguei-o e no visor está escrito "Spencer". Olhei no relógio na parede da cozinha: oito e meia da noite. O que Spencer quer comigo a essa hora?, pensei. Atendi rapidamente o telefone enquanto Emily me olhava com a expressão preocupada.

- Alô, Spencer? O que houve?

- Toby, preciso de você. Agora.

- Onde você está?

- No topo da montanha de Rosewood, ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Não saia daí. Já estou a caminho.


	14. Chapter 14

Estacionei o carro de Emily o mais rápido e no lugar mais perto possível do topo da montanha. Assim que havia tirado a chave da ignição, vi Spencer pelo retrovisor e abri a porta correndo.

-Spencer!, gritei assim que saí do carro.

Ela estava sentada em um tronco caído na beirada da montanha, seu corpo encolhido e encurvado na noite fria. Spencer se virou e pude ver as lágrimas brilhando em suas bochechas. Corri para me juntar a ela.

- Foi horrível, Toby, ela começou a dizer, choramingando. Horrível...

- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem, Specer, disse baixinho enquanto me sentava ao seu lado e segurava seu rosto nas mãos. Eu estou aqui agora, vai ficar tudo bem, ouviu?

Ela franziu os lábios e a testa e sem dizer nada, me abraçou. Ela deveria estar sentada ali por pelo menos uma hora, pois suas roupas estavam geladas devido ao vento frio da montanha. Seu corpinho frágil se agitava todo quando ela soluçava e eu a abracei forte, procurando esquentá-la e acalmá-la.

Ela deu um suspiro e se afastou de mim, limpando os cantos dos olhos com os dedos. Estava usando o mesmo vestido laranja de linho de quando saímos para tomar chá, porém tinha colocado um casaco azul escuro por cima. Seu cabelo também estava preso do mesmo jeito.

- O que houve, Spencer?, perguntei assim que vi que ela estava um pouco mais calma.

- Wren..., ela fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco. Ele é namorado de Melissa, mas nós... nós tivemos um caso. E agora Melissa descobriu sobre Wren e eu. Parece que alguém... disse a ela para aparecer no restaurante em que nós estávamos e ela viu Wren me beijando. Foi horrível. Eu nunca mais vou olhar para minha irmã do mesmo jeito.

- E Wren? O que ele fez a respeito?

- Nada. E é isso o pior de tudo. Ele simplesmente não disse nada. Ele só foi embora de fininho e me deixou lá para brigar com Melissa.

- Canalha..., sussurrei.

- Eu sei...

- Quer saber? Acho que foi melhor assim.

- Como assim, Toby?

- Ele não te merece, Spencer. Você é boa demais para ele.

Ela se virou para mim e pude ver seus olhinhos se iluminando. Ela soluçou mais uma vez e abriu um sorriso. Foi um sorriso tímido, mas foi o mais sincero e alegre que já tinha visto.

- Obrigada, ela sussurrou com a voz ainda afetada pelo choro.

- Venha aqui...

Estendi os braços e ela aceitou o abraço. Depois ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e deu um suspiro leve. Ficamos naquela posição, apenas olhando a cidade iluminada abaixo de nós, sentindo um ao outro. A lua estava cheia e brilhante no céu escuro e sem estrelas acima de nós. Eu afagava os cabelos de Spencer cuidadosamente e ela passava a mão ao longo de meu braço. Sua respiração era leve e seu corpo subia e descia lentamente ao meu lado. De repente uma brisa fria e leve cortou a montanha, fazendo Spencer estremecer.

- Acho melhor irmos embora antes que você pegue um resfriado ou algo pior, disse sem me mexer.

- Não!, ela protestou virando-se para mim. Não quero ir embora agora.

- Mas Spencer você...

- Por favor...

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e me olhou esperando uma resposta. Fitei-a debaixo daquela linda noite de luar e me lembrei da primeira vez que a vi chorar em minha casa. Ela estava tão perturbada e ao mesmo tempo tão linda que essa simples lembrança daquele dia não me permitiu dizer não a ela na montanha. Não enquanto nós estávamos nos olhando fundo nos olhos.

- Tudo bem, consenti enfim. Podemos ficar mais um pouco.

- Obrigada, ela murmurou sorrindo.

- Mas só um pouco. Não é bom ficar no sereno por muito tempo, ainda mais com o vento frio que está fazendo aqui em cima.

Ela assentiu e se recostou em mim novamente, encaixando-se na curva entre meu pescoço e meu ombro.

- Está uma noite linda hoje, não?, ela comentou.

Não tão linda quanto você, pensei.

- Sim, está mesmo...

- Sabe, Toby, eu estou feliz por estar aqui... com você.

- Eu também, Spencer. Eu também.

Ficamos em silêncio, ouvindo os grilos cantarem nas árvores atrás de nós e vendo alguns vagalumes dançarem no céu negro acima de nossos corpos, sem rumo. Coloquei meu braço envolta das costas de Spencer e deitei minha cabeça na dela, desejando que aquela noite nunca tivesse um fim.

Quando um vento frio e cortante cortou a montanha, percebi que já era a hora de ir. Olhei para o céu e vi nuvens de chuva se formando.

- Temos de ir agora, Spence, murmurei.

Ela não respondeu. Quando virei minha cabeça para ver seu rosto, percebi que tinha dormido em meu ombro. Balancei-a de leve, mas ela não acordou. Com muito cuidado, então, afastei-a de mim e peguei-a nos braços, procurando não acordá-la. Levantei-me do tronco segurando o corpo adormecido de Spencer e desci a montanha até onde havia estacionado o carro de Emily. Abri a porta do lado do passageiro e a sentei no banco, procurando fazer o mínimo de movimentos possível. Fechei a porta sem fazer um barulho sequer e entrei no carro ao lado dela. Coloquei o cinto de segurança em nós dois e dei a partida.

Cheguei à casa de Emily e toquei a campainha. Assim que ela abriu a porta, entrei na casa com Spencer nos braços.

- Mas o que...

- Ela dormiu. Onde posso colocá-la?, sussurrei.

- Venha comigo.

Subimos para o quarto dela e lá Emily arrumou as coisas para que Spencer pudesse dormir. Logo depois ela desceu as escadas para arrumar o sofá cama no qual eu iria dormir, me deixando colocar Spencer na cama. Ao lado da cama de Emily, ela havia colocado um colchão com um lençol e um travesseiro limpo. Deitei Spencer com muito cuidado nele e desdobrei a coberta que Emily havia deixado na beirada do colchão. Coloquei-a sobre o corpo de Spencer delicadamente e me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

- Boa noite, Spence, sussurrei em seu ouvido, dando um beijo em sua testa.


	15. Chapter 15

**PS:**_ Pessoal, eu só queria avisar que nessa semana começam as provas na escola e por isso vai ficar meio difícil de postar mais capítulos da fic regularmente. O único dia livre que vou ter para me concentrar na fic vai ser domingo, então peço a todos que tenham um pouco de paciência. E muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e deixando comentários. Fico feliz que estou conseguindo agradar vocês com a fanfic. Por enquanto é isso, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo._

-Toby, acho que me deve algumas explicações.

Engoli em seco e me endireitei na cadeira enquanto Emily me fitava de braços cruzados e cara fechada.

- O que você quer que eu diga, Em?

- O que aconteceu naquela montanha, Toby? De verdade.

- Não aconteceu nada. Quer dizer, quando cheguei lá, Spencer estava sentada sozinha no frio. Ela me contou o que houve e eu apenas ouvi e fiquei ao lado dela. Quando dei por mim, ela já estava dormindo.

- E por que não a levou direto para casa dela!?

- Em, pense comigo: se eu chegasse com Spencer no colo, adormecida, tarde da noite na casa da família Hastings, o que acha que os pais dela iriam pensar? Eles iriam me botar para fora à vassouradas!

- Hm, tem razão. Mas por que ainda estou com a sensação de que você não está me contando tudo?

- Não sei, Em. Eu juro, foi só isso o que aconteceu naquela montanha ontem. Pode perguntar à Spencer se quiser.

- Tudo bem..., ela fez descruzando os braços e se inclinando para frente. Acredito em você.

Fitamos-nos por alguns momentos até eu me dar conta das horas. Nós dois nos atrasaríamos para o segundo horário se não fossemos para Rosewood High logo.

- Está ficando tarde, acho melhor irmos se quisermos chegar a tempo para a aula de química, avisei.

- Tem razão, disse Emily se levantando do banco e pegando seu copo de café e sua mochila azul claro. Vamos.

Chegamos na escola cinco minutos antes do sinal para o segundo horário bater e os portões de fecharem. Entramos e corremos pelos corredores para chegar na sala de aula à tempo, parando apenas para que eu pegasse meus materiais no meu armário. Sentamos-nos ofegantes um ao lado do outro e começamos a rir de nossa pressa infundada.

- Até que foi divertido.

- Pois é. Temos que fazer isso mais vezes, brinquei.

Quando o sinal para o intervalo bateu, eu e Emily pegamos café e fomos nos sentar nas mesas fora da escola.

- Que aula chata, quase dormi dentro da sala, ela disse se referindo à aula de geografia.

- Até que a minha não foi tão ruim. Pelo menos na aula de biologia o professor deu um filme para vermos.

- Sorte sua... O Sr. Fitz me d...

Levantei a cabeça e vi Spencer andar em nossa direção pelo corredor. Seus cabelos se esvoaçavam em volta de seu rosto fino enquanto ela se aproximava. A blusa rosa clara e a saia cinza que Emily havia emprestado par Spencer de manhã caíam perfeitamente bem em seu corpo magro e esguio. Suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas e um sorriso estava prestes a se formar em seus lábios untados com brilho claro. Por um momento, minha respiração parou e a única coisa que pude pensar foi no quanto Spencer era linda. Não importava a roupa ou a maquiagem, ela tinha algo dentro dela que sempre chamava minha atenção.

- Bom dia, ela disse já se sentando na mesa ao lado de Emily.

- Dormiu bem essa noite?, perguntei sem hesitar.

- Sim, sim. À propósito, muito obrigada por tudo, Toby. Te devo uma.

- Não foi nada. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Ela sorriu e eu perdi o ar mais uma vez.

- Toby, você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?, perguntou Emily com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Eu... Emily, eu estava...

- Toby, se não se importa..., Spencer me interrompeu. Eu gostaria conversar com Emily por um momento. É sobre... o assunto de ontem.

- Ah, sim, tudo bem. Já estava de saída mesmo. Vejo vocês duas na saída. Até mais.

Levantei-me da mesa sob o olhar perdido de Emily e fui procurar por Lucas. Afinal, havia muito tempo que não conversávamos. Procurei-o em todos os lugares possíveis do colégio, porém não o encontrei. Ele não costumava faltar aulas. Achei aquilo estranho, mas antes que pudesse pensar no assunto, o sinal bateu e tive de voltar para a sala de aula. Eu tinha absoluta certeza de tê-lo visto no corredor dos armários mais cedo, como ele poderia ter desaparecido daquele jeito? Assim que a aula acabasse, resolveria aquele assunto.

O sinal finalmente bateu e eu arrumei minhas coisas rapidamente para ir embora. Quando estava saindo pelo portão principal, vi Lucas andando com passos rápidos pela rua.

- Ei, Lucas!, gritei.

Ele se virou assustado e, assim que me viu, começou a correr mais rápido. Comecei a correr atrás dele, mas ouvi alguém me chamando pelas costas.

- Toby!, gritava Emily. Espere um pouco!

Quando me virei de volta, Lucas tinha desaparecido.

- O que está olhando?, perguntou ela assim que me alcançou.

- Nada, menti.

- Ah.

Emily ficou parada ao meu lado me fitando por algum tempo.

- Hã... vamos andando?, perguntei, incomodado pelo silêncio.

- Ah, claro.

Começamos a andar e durante todo o caminho para casa, Emily não me dirigiu uma palavra. Ela ficou olhando para o chão à sua frente, com sua típica expressão de "descobri alguma coisa, mas não sei como te falar". Assim que chegamos à casa dela, nos despedimos e não pude deixar de perguntar.

- Emily, o que houve?

- Hã?

- Em, eu te conheço. Sei que algo está incomodando você neste exato momento.

- Tem razão..., ela admitiu.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto ela procurava as palavras certas para se expressar. Sua expressão estava bastante transtornada.

- Toby, você gosta da Spencer?

Fiquei parado por um momento enquanto sentia meu coração se acelerar dentro do peito. Engoli em seco e respirei apressadamente.

- Não! Claro que não, Em! Por que pensou isso?

- Pelo jeito com que olhou... olha para ela. Você parece se esquecer do mundo ao seu redor. Eu estava falando com você hoje no intervalo e você nem pareceu me ouvir quando Spencer chegou.

- Eu me distraí por um momento, foi só isso. Spencer é apenas uma amiga. Como você, Em.

- Toby...

- Não há nada entre a gente, Emily. Juro.

- Você me contaria se sentisse algo por ela, certo?

- Claro que sim, menti. Você é minha melhor amiga.

- Hm. Tudo bem. Acho que estou precisando de descanso, só isso. Enfim, muito obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui, Toby. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Tudo bem, Em. Até amanhã.

Nos despedimos e assim que ela entrou e eu me virei para ir para casa, deixei escapar um pequeno "ufa" pela minha boca.


	16. Chapter 16

-Jenna?

Silêncio.

-Jenna!

Gritei enquanto procurava-a em todos os quartos da casa. Mais uma vez, ninguém respondeu. Era tarde de terça-feira e eu havia acabado de chegar da oficina de carpintaria, na qual estava sendo aprendiz há duas semanas. Eram quase três horas e Jenna não estava em casa. Ela nunca saía sozinha sem me avisar antes, nem mesmo para ir à padaria. Procurei por algum bilhete na geladeira, na mesa de jantar e até mesmo em meu quarto, mas não encontrei absolutamente nada. Ela pode estar na psicóloga, pensei. Não, não poderia. A psicóloga era sempre às sextas-feiras. Aulas de piano eram nas quartas; qualquer tipo de médico, Jenna sempre marcava para segunda. Curso de espanhol era sempre quinta-feira à tardinha. Não conseguia me lembrar de nada que ela pudesse estar fazendo naquele dia. Eu não a havia visto na escola de manhã também, apesar de termos tomado café da manhã. Para onde ela havia ido?

Entrei no quarto de minha irmã à procura de alguma pista ou sinal de onde ela estava: remexi em todas as gavetas, vasculhei os armários, olhei em baixo da cama e atrás da porta, tirei todos os livros e enfeites da estante empoeirada e velha de madeira perto da janela. Não encontrei nada. Seja lá o que ela tenha saído para fazer, não deve ter ido muito longe, pensei. Ela logo estará de volta para me importunar. Suspirei e fui para meu quarto pegar uma muda de roupa limpa. Spencer logo estaria chegando para a aula de química e eu estava todo sujo de pó de madeira e óleo. Aproveitei para tomar um banho quente e relaxar.

Só tive tempo de me enxugar e colocar a roupa, pois alguém estava na porta, tocando a campainha. Corri para atender, pensando que era Jenna e que ela havia esquecido as chaves.

- Spencer!, disse surpreso.

- Oi, Toby, ela disse sorridente.

- Hã... oi.

Ficamos em silêncio, um olhando para a cara do outro. Eu segurava a maçaneta da porta e ela, sua bolsa e seu celular.

- Posso entrar?, ela perguntou.

- Ah, claro! Mas que falta de educação a minha, eu disse abrindo mais a porta para que ela passasse. Pode ficar à vontade, eu só estou acabando de pegar meus livros.

- Tudo bem...

Corri em meu quarto e peguei rapidamente tudo de que eu precisava e voltei para a sala onde Spencer já estava se ajeitando na mesa. Sentei na cadeira ao seu lado e coloquei meus materiais em cima da mesa também.

- Pronto?, ela perguntou.

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Onde havíamos parado da outra vez?

- Acho que estávamos começando a falar de pilhas...

- Hmm, ok. Então, vamos revisar algumas coisas antes...

[...]

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, você deve estar cansado.

- Hã?

- Na próxima aula continuamos a matéria... Está bem pra você?

- Ah, sim. Claro, por mim tudo bem.

- Nos vemos amanhã na escola, então.

- Sim, até amanhã.

Spencer fechou os livros e os colocou dentro da bolsa. Ela mexeu um cabelo e deu um suspiro, se voltando para mim.

- Toby, tem alguma coisa que quer me contar?

- O quê?

- Eu estou perguntando se você está bem, Toby, se não quer conversar sobre alguma coisa ou...

- Ah, sim, sim, eu estou ótimo. Obrigado por perguntar.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Mas por que acha que eu não estou bem?

- Você está meio distraído hoje... Quase não prestou atenção em uma palavra minha.

- Na verdade, eu estou bem. Jenna é que não está.

- Como assim?

- Quando cheguei em casa hoje à tarde, depois da carpintaria, não a encontrei aqui. E ela não apareceu nem deu notícias até agora. Ela sempre me avisa quando vai sair, mas hoje não vi nenhum bilhete dela pela casa.

- Hmm, estranho. Mas no que exatamente você está pensando que poder acontecer com ela? Quer dizer, ela sabe andar por Rosewood sozinha. Além do mais, ela já não é uma criança...

- Quem dera fossem só essas minhas preocupações, Spence.

- Não entendi, Toby.

- Temo que ela esteja tramando alguma coisa.

- Contra você?

- Contra vocês.

- O quê?! Mas por quê?

- Ela não está gostando nada de eu estar andando com você e sua turma. Ela deve estar planejando alguma coisa para nos separar.

- Lamento informar, mas ela não vai conseguir.

- Como pode saber? Não sabe o que ela está tramando!

- Ainda.

- Como assim, Spencer?

- Queria poder explicar, mas está ficando tarde e eu preciso ir para casa. Mas faça o seguinte: se ela voltar para casa ainda hoje, o que não acho que vá acontecer, pergunte onde ela esteve e me conte amanhã o que ela lhe disse. Caso contrário, procure por qualquer vestígio que indique onde ela possa estar e me comunique imediatamente, ok?

- Nossa, falando desse jeito, parece até uma investigação criminal.

- De qualquer jeito, acho que vai realmente acabar sendo uma. Enfim, nos vemos amanhã, ela disse pegando na bolsa as chaves do carro.

- Tudo bem, eu disse rindo. Até amanhã, Spence.

Despedimos-nos e fui com ela até a porta, esperando que ela entrasse no carro para fechá-la novamente. Suspirei e olhei para a bagunça de cadernos e livros em cima da mesa que eu teria de arrumar. Fechei cada um cuidadosamente e os empilhei, carregando-os nos braços até meu quarto. Arrumei todos em meu armário e pensei em ver um pouco de TV. Estava indo para a sala quando, de repente, ao passar pelo quarto de Jenna, alguma coisa me parou. Olhei de soslaio para o quarto escuro de minha irmã ausente e subitamente, senti a necessidade de entrar lá de novo. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu não havia procurado direito de manhã. Antes de entrar, virei o rosto para o relógio: eram oito da noite em ponto. Se Jenna não havia chegado até aquele momento, ou ela não chegaria ou chegaria de madrugada, quando eu estivesse dormindo. Era o tempo perfeito para procurar pistas suspeitas. Virei-me novamente para o quarto tomado pela escuridão e entrei. Acendi a luz e recomecei a procurar nas gavetas, dessa vez com mais cuidado. Sacudi cada peça de roupa e remexi em todos os bolsos das calças, dobrando todas com muito cuidado e colocando-as nos devidos lugares após a inspeção. Fiz a mesma coisa com os sapatos. Nada de significativo apareceu, apenas poeira. Era a vez da estante. Folheei cada livro lentamente, procurando por papeis ou frases grifadas que poderiam indicar alguma coisa. Demorei horas para inspecionar tudo e mesmo assim não achei nada. Olhei entre cada vão da estante, em cada caixinha de bijuteria. Remexi na roupa de cama de Jenna e olhei novamente em baixo da cama com uma lanterna. Nada apareceu. Abri as janelas e procurei nelas e nas cortinas, sem sucesso. Fechei-as novamente e suspirei. Eram onze e meia da noite e eu não tinha achado sequer algo suspeito. Já havia desistido e estava caminhando para sair do quarto quando, ao olhar para o chão, percebi um pequenino pedaço de papel amassado do tamanho de uma ervilha. Pode ter caído enquanto eu remexia nos livros e eu nem percebi, pensei. Peguei-o delicadamente e desdobrei-o com muito cuidado, temendo que a qualquer momento ele fosse rasgar. Estava em branco.

- Mas que merda!, exclamei. Quando eu realmente penso que encontrei alguma coisa, na verdade descubro que é só um papel inútil.

Suspirei mais uma vez e quando o dobrei ao meio, vi que havia algo escrito. Virei rapidamente o papelzinho e vi que tinha uma frase escrita nele.

"_Terça-feira, 9h30 pm. Brookheaven – Phineas Green Café_"

Assim que terminei de ler o que dizia o papel, peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto do que estava escrito. Mandei uma mensagem para Spencer com a foto em anexo falando do achado. Dobrei novamente o bilhete e o coloquei no bolso da calça para não perdê-lo. Alguns minutos se passaram quando Spencer me ligou.

- Não consegui abrir a foto inteira no meu celular. O que está escrito no papel, Toby?

- Terça-feira, nove e meia da noite, Brookeheaven. Phineas Green Café.

- É para lá que ela foi!

- O que acha de devemos fazer, Spence?

- Devemos ir para Brookeheaven, Toby. O mais rápido possível.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Bem-vindo(a) a Brookheaven_

_População: 1.873 habitantes_"

A placa de madeira velha e podre passou por nós lentamente enquanto entrávamos na pequena cidade próxima à Rosewood. Era quarta-feira e estava uma tarde linda, com o céu azul e o sol não muito quente.

- Vamos até o centro da cidade, comecei a dizer. Lá podemos obter algumas informações importantes.

- Tudo bem, disse Spencer ao meu lado enquanto virava o volante para a esquerda.

Brookheaven parecia ser uma cidade pacata, sem muitos acontecimentos relevantes. As pessoas pareciam ser amigáveis e os lugares eram agradáveis. No centro da cidade, havia uma praça cheia de bancos e árvores, com um parquinho de diversões no meio e um posto de informações logo em frente. Estacionamos o carro próximo à praça e descemos. Deixamos as malas no carro e fomos procurar nossas valiosas informações.

- Bom dia, disse Spencer para uma mulher morena no balcão do posto. Eu gostaria de saber onde fica o Phineas Green Café.

- Fica do lado oeste da cidade, ao lado da livraria Owen e Brison.

- E como se chega lá?

- É só pegar a rua Jaqueline D'Lambert e virar a primeira à direita. Depois é só seguir reto uns três ou quatro quarteirões.

- Ah, muito obrigada, Spencer disse já se virando e caminhando para a saída.

- Espere, murmurei para ela.

- O que foi, Toby?

- Tenho que perguntar mais uma coisa, disse me virando para a mulher do balcão novamente. Você saberia dizer onde tem algum lugar para passarmos a noite? O mais próximo daqui.

- Você quer dizer um hotel?

- Sim, sim.

- O único hotel próximo a Brookheaven é o Vail Rose Motel. Fica na rodovia 12, número 297.

- Não tem nenhum lugar aqui, dentro da cidade mesmo?

- Lamento, mas não. Brookheaven é uma cidade pequena e não recebe muitos turistas, então o prefeito achou desnecessário fazer qualquer pousada ou hotel aqui. Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, isso já foi de grande ajuda. Muito obrigado.

- Sempre que precisar. Sejam bem vindos, ela disse sorrindo.

Saímos do posto de informações e entramos novamente no carro.

- Por que queria saber sobre o hotel?, Spencer me perguntou intrigada enquanto dava a ignição.

- Por que se Jenna veio mesmo para cá, ela precisaria de um lugar para passar a noite já que seria muito tarde para voltar para casa depois de seu encontro misterioso. Acho muito provável que ela ainda esteja no hotel, já que ela também não estava em casa hoje quando saímos de Rosewood.

- Hm, bem pensado, Toby.

- Além do mais, nós também vamos precisar de algum lugar para ficar. Se quisermos levar essa investigação a fundo, só iremos para casa amanhã.

- Mais uma vez você tem razão.

Spencer seguiu as instruções da mulher do balcão e em cinco minutos já estávamos estacionando na porta do café em que Jenna havia estado no dia anterior. Era um lugar muito arrumado e bem iluminado, com cadeiras de madeira escura polida e mesas com toalhas laranja claro em cima. Os lustres eram circulares e de vidro com a lâmpada no meio. Sentamos em uma mesa para dois e ficamos olhando o cardápio. Cada um pediu um copo de café e um pedaço de bolo de laranja. Quando o atendente trouxe nossos pedidos e já estava indo embora, Spencer chamou-o.

- Ei, haam, o senhor saberia me dizer se ontem, por volta das nove e meia da noite, uma garota cega entrou aqui?

- Como era essa garota?, o homem perguntou.

- Cabelos marrons escuros cacheados, rosto e lábios finos e magra, respondi.

- Hmmm, pensou o atendente. Ela usa óculos escuros?

- Sim!, respondeu Spencer. E tem uma bengala.

- Realmente me lembro dessa jovem, sim. O que tem ela?

- Ela estava acompanhada?, perguntei.

- Tinha alguém com ela na mesa, se é isso que quer saber, apesar de ela ter chegado aqui sozinha.

- E como era esse alguém que estava com ela?, quis saber Spencer.

- Eu não sei. A pessoa se sentou de costas para o balcão e sempre que eu ia servir alguma coisa, ela desviava o rosto.

- Mas você não viu nem a cor ou o tipo de cabelo? Ou até mesmo a cor da pele?, perguntei.

- Não. O estranho usava uma roupa com capuz preto, luvas e botas também pretas. Infelizmente não tenho como te dar nenhuma informação precisa.

- Ah, muito obrigada. Isso já foi de grande ajuda, agradeceu Spencer.

- Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só me chamar.

- Tudo bem, ela disse.

- Que estranho, comentei enquanto tomava café.

- Nem me fale. Ela definitivamente está por trás de alguma armação.

- E das grandes, completei.

- Temos de ficar de olho. Qualquer um pode ser suspeito.

- Tem razão. Melhor ficarmos atentos a qualquer coisa suspeita.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto comia. Depois de terminado o café e o bolo, fomos até o balcão pagar a conta.

- Boa sorte em sua busca, comentou o atendente. Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, estarei aqui.

- Na verdade, comecei a falar, nos precisamos de mais uma informação. Você sabe me dizer em qual mesa a garota e a pessoa misteriosa estavam sentadas?

- Sim, disse o homem saindo de trás do balcão e se juntando a nós. Naquela mesa ali.

Ele apontou com o dedo exatamente para a primeira mesa à direita da porta de entrada.

- Ah, muito obrigado mais uma vez.

- É sempre um prazer ajudar. Voltem sempre.

Assentimos e assim que o homem deu as costas para nós, eu e Spencer corremos até a mesa indicada por ele e procuramos alguma pista que pudesse nos dar alguma informação sobre o misterioso encontro de Jenna. Olhamos debaixo da mesa, nas cadeiras, nos guardanapos, debaixo da toalha laranja, mas não encontramos nada.

- Bem, não achei que fossemos realmente nos deparar com alguma pista aqui, comentou Spencer.

- É. Acho melhor irmos logo para o hotel. Deve ter mais pistas por lá.

Saímos do café e entramos novamente no carro. Demos a volta na praça central de Brookheaven e saímos da cidade pela rodovia principal. Percorremos cerca de 5 km e entramos na rodovia 12. Andamos poucos metros até nos depararmos com o Vail Rose Motel. Se não estivéssemos procurando por ele, nunca o teríamos achado, pois era um lugar pequeno e escondido pelas árvores.

Spencer colocou o carro no estacionamento e nós descemos. Pegamos as bagagens no porta-malas e entramos no hotel. Assim que a porta se abriu, um sininho soou e um homem ruivo barbudo apareceu no balcão à nossa frente.

- Posso ajudar?, perguntou ele com a voz grossa.

- Sim, respondi. Eu e minha amiga gostaríamos de saber algumas coisas.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Uma garota com cabelos marrons cacheados, cega com bengala e óculos escuros, fez reserva neste ontem à noite? O nome dela é Jenna Marshall.

- Não posso te dizer. São informações restritas do hotel.

- Mas é importante!, exclamou Spencer.

- Me desculpe, mas não posso fornecer dados dos hóspedes.

- Mas nós não queremos dados dela, nós queremos saber se ela se hospedou aqui. E se sim, em qual quarto.

- Infelizmente, não posso dizer a vocês. Por favor, não insistam.

- Mas senhor...

- Já disse que não vou falar nada a vocês!, ele berrou. Se não forem se hospedar aqui, então peço que se retirem.

- Mas nós vamos.

- O quê?, o homem perguntou.

- Nós vamos nos hospedar aqui esta noite, repeti.

- Neste caso, preencham com seus nomes esses papeis aqui, disse ele tirando alguns formulários debaixo do balcão.

Spencer se aproximou e nos olhamos de soslaio. Ela estava com o olhar inquisitivo e eu automaticamente entendi o que ela estava tramando. Terminamos de assinar a papelada e devolvemos ao homem ruivo. Ele examinou todas ela e se virou um instante para arquivá-las. Nesse momento, disse à Spencer, apenas mexendo os lábios: "você vai, eu fico." Ela assentiu com a cabeça no exato momento em que o homem se virou para nós.

- Com licença, mas eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nos quartos disponíveis antes de você nos dar a chave de um, disse Spencer para o homem. Eu sou muito alérgica e preciso ver se não tem muita poeira.

- Como quiser, resmungou o homem dando de ombros e pegando um molho de chaves.

Ele saiu de trás do balcão e abriu uma porta lateral.

- Venha comigo, pediu ele à Spencer.

Os dois saíram pela porta e, assim que esta foi fechada, deixei as malas no corredor e fui procurar pelo registro de Jenna nos arquivos do hotel. Revirei todas as pastas em busca do nome dela ou de algum nome falso com a mesma caligrafia. Não foi muito difícil encontrar. Logo nas primeiras pastas estava o nome verdadeiro dela e o quarto que ela havia estado. Peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem para Spencer:

"_Quarto 386. Estou guardando os papéis. Não demoro_."

Coloquei os arquivos novamente em seus lugares nas pastas com muito cuidado e as deixei exatamente onde estavam. Corri para o corredor e me postei perto das malas para fingir que estive no mesmo lugar o tempo todo. Em cerca de alguns minutos, os dois estavam de volta.

- Toby, já achei um quarto para nós, disse Spencer com uma piscadela. Vamos.

Assenti e peguei as malas, seguindo os dois pelos corredores do hotel. Descemos uma pequena escada e logo chagamos em nosso quarto de frente para o estacionamento. Número 385. O ruivo barbudo nos entregou a chave e foi embora, deixando-nos a sós. É agora que vamos descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo.


	18. Chapter 18

**PS**: _Pessoal, mais uma vez vou ter de dar uma notícia não muito boa a vocês: eu estou mudando de apartamento e vou ter de ficar sem internet por um tempo, o que vai dificultar a postagem de novos capítulos. Provavelmente vou ficar sem internet por uma ou duas semanas, então peço desculpas pelo inconveniente e que tenham só mais um pouquinho mais de paciência. Muito obrigada a todos mais um vez e espero que estejam gostando da fanfic =)_

-Descobriu alguma coisa?

Spencer sussurrou de trás da porta de entrada do quarto, metade de seu corpo do lado de fora.

- Ainda não, murmurei.

O homem ruivo, dono do hotel, havia saído e eu e Spencer aproveitamos para pegar o molho de chaves dele e entrar no quarto 386 para investigar. Jenna não estava lá, mas ela havia deixado a mala em cima da cama e um par de chinelos no banheiro. Enquanto eu remexia nas coisas dela em busca de pistas, Spencer fazia a guarda do lado de fora. Faltava apenas a mesa de cabeceira e os armários para procurar. Estava prestes a abrir a gaveta da mesa quando Spencer entrou.

- Vamos embora, acho que vi Jenna chegando. E acompanhada.

Droga, pensei. Passei o olho rapidamente pelo quarto para me certificar se não estava deixando nenhum vestígio nosso lá dentro e saí com Spencer atrás de mim. Tranquei a porta e tirei o molho de chaves da fechadura. Abri rapidamente a porta de nosso quarto e deixei Spencer entrar primeiro, indo logo depois. Rapidamente encostamos nossos ouvidos na parede na esperança de ouvir alguma coisa e ficamos em silêncio, esperando. Cerca de alguns minutos depois, ouvimos a porta do quarto ao lado de abrir e o barulho de salto alto batendo no chão, juntamente com o estalar da bengala. A cama rangeu e o salto parou de fazer barulho. As gavetas da cômoda se abriram e o solto alto foi se afastando até mais ou menos a distância até o banheiro, para depois voltar para a cama e parar. Além da cama que rangia periodicamente, não se ouvia mais nada. Alguns minutos se passaram sem que mais nada fosse ouvido. Depois, a bengala novamente estalou e o chão de madeira podre protestou quando algo muito pesado caiu sobre ele com um estrondo. Rodinhas começaram a ranger, o salto voltou a andar mais rápido e a porta se abriu abruptamente.

- Ela está indo embora!, sussurrei incrédulo olhando para Spencer, que estava de testa franzida e queixo caído, assim como o meu.

A mala foi arrastada através da porta e esta trancada. O vulto de Jenna passou por nossa janela enquanto ficávamos em absoluto silêncio. Quando ela já estava a uma distância considerável de nosso quarto, pudemos finalmente relaxar. Spencer se desencostou da parede e começou a andar pelo quarto com a mão no queixo, pensativa. Dei um suspiro e escorreguei da parede até o chão, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- O que foi, Toby?, perguntou Spencer.

- Eu estava tão perto...

- Eu sei... Mas nós ainda vamos descobrir o que ela está tramando. Ela ainda vai voltar aqui.

- Não tenho tanta certeza, Spence. Temo que esta tenha sido nossa última chance.

- Reze para que não seja, Toby.

Suspirei novamente. De repente, meu olhar se voltou para a fechadura da porta e percebi que havíamos esquecido de devolver o molho de chaves ao balcão do hotel.

- Spencer, esquecemos as chaves!

- Meu Deus! Só espero que o dono ainda não tenha voltado e Jenna, saído.

- Eu também, disse levantando-me do chão e pegando o molho de chaves.

Abri a porta e nós saímos sorrateiramente, subimos as escadas e, antes de entrarmos na recepção, espiei pela fechadura da porta. Não havia ninguém lá. Abri a porta lentamente, só por precaução, e fiz sinal para que Spencer ficasse vigiando enquanto eu entrava. Com muito cuidado, fui até o balcão e coloquei as chaves em seu lugar de origem, limpando-as com minha camisa primeiro para não deixar nenhuma impressão digital. Tendo feito todo o trabalho, fui ao encontro de Spencer e nós voltamos rapidamente para nosso quarto antes que alguém nos visse.

- E agora, o que faremos?, perguntei sentado na cama.

- Não sei. Poderíamos tentar procurar em Brookheaven por algum outro lugar em que Jenna esteve, mas demoraríamos muito sem pistas.

- Você está sugerindo que voltemos para Rosewood?

- Bem, eu não disse isso, mas não vejo outra opção neste momento senão esta.

Suspirei. Mal havíamos chegado e já estávamos partindo. Eu não queria voltar para Rosewood; lá eu não poderia ficar tão próximo de Spencer como estava naquele momento. Ela tinha as amigas dela e eu, minhas responsabilidades. Balancei a cabeça para tentar tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente, se continuasse pensando mais, tinha certeza de que nunca sairia daquela cama. Levantei-me, resignado com a ideia da partida, e fui arrumar minha mala e minha mochila que tinha levado para a curta viagem. Coloquei as poucas peças de roupa suja, minha garrafa de água e outros apetrechos dentro delas e as fechei.

- Quer ajuda?, perguntei a Spencer.

- Não, obrigada, já estou acabando.

Ela fechou o zíper da pequena mala preta e a colocou no chão.

- Vamos?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu abri a porta. Como nosso quarto era de frente para o estacionamento, o carro de Spencer não estava muito longe. Enquanto eu colocava as malas dentro dele, Spencer ficou encarregada de entregar as chaves e pagar a conta. Assim que ela voltou, entramos no carro e partimos de volta à Rosewood.

Spencer passou a maior parte da viagem calada e de testa franzida. Seu olhar mal se desviava da estrada e podia-se notar que várias perguntas estavam sendo feitas dentro de sua mente. Seus olhos castanhos adquiriram um brilho mais forte e mais feroz. Ela estava disposta a descobrir os planos de Jenna e não descansaria enquanto não o fizesse.

- Fique de olho em Jenna e se desconfiar de qualquer coisa, já sabe o que fazer, disse Spencer quando chegamos a minha casa.

Assenti enquanto desafivelava meu cinto. Antes de abrir a porta e pegar minha mala fiquei sentado por pelo menos um minuto no banco ao lado de Spencer, pensando no que eu deveria fazer. Queria dar-lhe um beijo ali, naquele instante, mas eu sabia que não podia. Um abraço, quem sabe?, pensei. Me inclinei um pouco, fazendo menção de abraçá-la, porém recuei quando percebi que Spencer estava muito concentrada no caso de Jenna para reparar no que eu estava fazendo. Suspirei e resignado, abri a porta do carro e saí para buscar meus pertences no porta malas.

- Nos vemos amanhã no colégio, certo?, perguntei olhando para a janela aberta, tentando achar um jeito de me despedir.

- Hã, o qu... Ah, sim, claro.

- Então... até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Toby. E boa noite.

- Para você também.

Ela sorriu e com um aceno de mão, arrancou o carro e foi embora pela noite escura de Rosewood. Suspirei e pegando todas as malas, entrei em casa. Para minha sorte, todas as luzes ainda estavam apagadas, indicando que Jenna ainda não havia chegado. Corri para meu quarto com as malas e tentei organizar tudo para que ela não percebesse que eu havia viajado. Coloquei as roupas sujas para lavar e as escovas de dente, pente, cremes e remédios coloquei no banheiro. Depois de já ter arrumado tudo nos lugares, guardei a mala dentro de meu armário, na prateleira mais alta onde ela sempre esteve.

Quando terminei, olhei no relógio e percebi que eram apenas nove da noite. Ótimo, pensei, ainda tenho tempo de tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Peguei minha toalha e minha roupa e entrei no banheiro.

Ainda estava enxugando meus cabelos quando ouvi, de dentro do meu quarto, meu celular apitar. Tinha recebido uma mensagem. Deve ser Spencer, pensei, querendo saber se Jenna já voltou. Vesti minha roupa rapidamente e, deixando a toalha pendurada no banheiro, corri para meu quarto. Remexi em minha mochila procurando o celular e não o encontrei. Procurei no armário e nas gavetas desesperadamente, curioso para ver a mensagem, porém também não o encontrei. Sacudi o travesseiro e logo depois o lençol de minha cama e meu celular preto caiu como uma jabuticaba no chão, despedaçando-se todo. Peguei a bateria em um canto do quarto e a capinha em outro e o remontei novamente. Esperei o que pareceram horas enquanto ele religava e assim que pude, entrei na caixa de mensagens. Abri a nova mensagem e senti meu corpo congelar em questão de minutos. Engoli em seco e senti minha respiração se acelerar. Definitivamente não era Spencer. Era um número confidencial e na mensagem estava escrito:

"_Você e sua amiguinha deveriam parar de procurar quem não quer ser achado ou quem vai acabar perdido serão vocês –A_"

- Toby? Você está aí?, ouvi Jenna chamar da porta enquanto entrava em casa.


	19. Chapter 19

Depois da viagem para Brookheaven, as coisas entre Spencer e eu mudaram. Ela estava mais próxima de mim: saíamos quase todos os fins de semana, passávamos juntos o intervalo em Rosewood High, íamos constantemente um na casa do outro... Era bom passar o tempo com ela, mas eu sentia que estava me distanciando das poucas pessoas que conversavam comigo. E Lucas era uma delas.

A última vez que tinha conseguido me encontrar com ele, não conversamos muito tempo. Ele estava apressado no dia e em seus olhos podia-se notar certa angústia, ou até mesmo medo. Constantemente olhava para os lados, como se procurasse por alguém. Disse-me que precisava resolver alguns problemas no momento e que em outra oportunidade conversaria mais comigo. Passaram-se três semanas e nada. Sempre o via no corredor da escola e durante algumas aulas, porém sempre que o procurava na saída, não o encontrava.

Eu precisava tirar aquela história a limpo. Algo não estava certo e eu descobriria o que era. Então resolvi segui-lo. Como ele sempre desaparecia na saída do colégio, armei um plano para pegá-lo no flagra. Às quartas-feiras, o último horário era sempre educação física. Para irmos para a quadra, era necessário passar por fora de Rosewood High, o que me dava a perfeita oportunidade de sair de fininho e me esconder até o último sinal bater. Um dia apenas que eu faltasse na carpintaria não me traria problemas, poderia inventar uma desculpa e dizer que estava doente. Com tudo perfeitamente planejado em minha mente, esperei a semana passar lentamente até que, finalmente, a quarta chegou.

Como eu esperava, os meninos tiveram de descer para a quadra no último horário. Fingi que iria ao banheiro e esperei um tempo até ter certeza de que todos os outros garotos já tinham passado. Quando saí, olhei em volta para ter certeza de que estava sozinho. Vendo que não havia uma alma viva passando pelo corredor, desçi rapidamente as escadas, a mochila nas costas, e saí sorrateiramente pelo portão principal. Exatamente à direita do colégio, havia um pequeno café. Na falta de um lugar melhor, resolvi me esconder lá mesmo e esperar. Como ainda era de manhã, não havia muitas pessoas ocupando as mesas, a maioria estava trabalhando. Sentei-me a mesa à esquerda, de frente para a vitrine de vidro. Era o lugar perfeito: de lá se podia ver o portão do colégio, escancarado e os passantes de ambos os lados da rua.

- Vai querer alguma coisa?, perguntou uma garçonete com um bloquinho e uma caneta em mãos.

- Um café, por favor, respondi.

- Normal ou descafeinado?

- Normal.

A mulher assentiu e rapidamente se retirou indo atender outra mesa. Enquanto esperava, comecei a ajeitar meus livros dentro da mochila para deixá-la mais leve e confortável. Quando terminei, dei um longo suspiro e apoiei a cabeça na mão. Fiquei naquela posição por alguns minutos até que a garçonete voltou com meu copo de café nas mãos. Olhei no relógio e vi que ainda faltavam vinte minutos para a aula terminar. Coloquei um sachê de açúcar no café o fui bebendo-o lentamente. Peguei cinco dólares e já ia ao balcão pagar quando vi uma movimentação no portão de Rosewood High. Apertei os olhos para ver melhor e percebi que Lucas estava saindo do colégio com a mochila nas costas e alguns livros nas mãos. Ele olhou para os lados se certificando de que ninguém estava por perto e foi andando rapidamente rua abaixo. Tirei meu casaco com verde escuro de dentro da mochila rapidamente e o vesti, fechando o zíper até o pescoço e colocando o capuz. Deixei os cinco dólares na mesa debaixo do copo vazio de café, coloquei a mochila nas costas e saí atrás dele. Ele estava virando a esquina quando passei pelo colégio, de cabeça baixa. Alguns alunos e professores já estavam saindo das aulas.

Fui seguindo Lucas pela cidade afora, sempre a uma distância segura dele. Quando ele olhava para trás, sempre me escondia atrás de algum poste, árvore ou arbusto ou simplesmente fingia que estava olhando alguma vitrine de loja, para depois segui-lo novamente. Já estava andando atrás dele por pelo menos uma hora, subindo e descendo ruas. Ele provavelmente deve saber que alguém o está seguindo, pensei, por isso não vai onde quer realmente ir. Suspirei baixinho. Aquilo tudo estava ficando muito cansativo e monótono. Quando já ia dar meia volta e desistir, Lucas finalmente entrou em um pequeno e largo prédio bege claro no fim do quarteirão, que por sinal não me era estranho. Escondi-me em um beco logo no início da rua e esperei até ter certeza de que ele havia realmente entrado. Saí de onde estava e, discretamente passei na porta do prédio, procurando prestar muita atenção aos detalhes. Logo na fachada havia um cartaz branco em que se lia:

"_Aulas de piano e canto: terças, quartas e quintas. Inscrições abertas. Inscreva-se já!_"

Não pode ser, pensei. Aquele era o mesmo prédio que Jenna ia todas as tardes de quarta fazer suas aulas de piano. Lucas não poderia ter ido lá por causa de Jenna, poderia? Atravessei a rua e dei meia volta, só para voltar para o mesmo beco em que estava antes sem chamar muita atenção. Fiquei escondido detrás da parede, apenas com a cabeça parcialmente à mostra, atento a qualquer movimento no prédio. Passaram-se horas sem que uma alma viva passasse na rua. Já estava quase adormecendo sentado no chão sujo do beco quando ouvi um barulho de portão rangendo nas proximidades. Levantei-me com um pulo e olhei para o lado, na direção do prédio. Lucas desceu as pequenas escadas até a calçada, ainda com os livros nas mãos e estacou. Logo depois, Jenna apareceu com sua bengala, indo até ele. Coloquei a mão em concha na orelha para poder escutar a conversa dos dois melhor, mas foi em vão.

Lucas parecia com medo de Jenna, sempre evitando fazer contato visual, apesar de ela ser cega. Seu corpo estava encolhido sobre os livros, as costas arqueadas e as mãos meio trêmulas. Minha irmã, por outro lado, estava ereta e confiante. Uma das mãos segurava a bengala ao lado do corpo enquanto a outra repousava sobre sua cintura, em um gesto de impaciência. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e os lábios, entreabertos. Ela não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita com a visita.

Os dois ficaram conversando, parados um na frente do outro, por muito tempo. Lucas frequentemente levava algumas broncas ou xingamentos, pois fechava os olhos e se encolhia mais ainda. Jenna gesticulava muito em direção a ele, tendo quase acertado-o na cabeça com a bengala. Fiquei me perguntando se não era Lucas o misterioso cara que se encontrou com minha irmã em Brookheaven. No dia em que ela havia saído de casa, não o tinha visto em Rosewood High ou em qualquer outra parte da cidade. Pensei em contar aquilo à Spencer, mas o pensamento logo se esvaiu de minha mente. Queria ter certeza do que estava dizendo e além do mais, talvez eu pudesse descobrir o que estava havendo entre os dois sozinho.

Fiquei tão imerso em conjecturas que quando dei por mim, Jenna já estava subindo as escadas e voltando novamente para a aula, deixando Lucas parado no meio da rua, estupefato. Ele pareceu dar um suspiro antes de se virar e ir embora. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que dentro de vinte minutos ou menos Jenna estaria de volta em casa. Teria de continuar seguindo Lucas outro dia, naquele momento eu precisava dar um jeito de voltar para casa o mais rápido possível.

Saí do beco e comecei a correr pelas ruas. Quase dei a volta na cidade antes de chegar, cansado e ofegante, em casa. Abri a porta e corri para meu quarto para tomar banho e me trocar antes de Jenna chegar. Olhei no relógio da cozinha e vi que ainda me restavam cinco minutos. Ótimo, pensei, é tudo que eu preciso. Joguei minha mochila e minhas roupas em cima da cama e corri para o banheiro. Tomei o banho mais rápido de toda minha vida e me enxuguei depressa, já colocando uma roupa nova. Pendurei a toalha no varal e fui correndo para sala de TV. Liguei-a em um canal qualquer no exato momento em que a porta estava sendo aberta.

- Toby, cheguei, anunciou Jenna.

- Estou na sala de televisão, gritei.

Ela tateou com a bengala até onde eu estava.

- Como foi na aula de piano hoje?, perguntei me fazendo de desinteressado.

- Foi... Bom. Na verdade, foi melhor do que eu esperava, ela respondeu.

Aquela resposta me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Se a visita de Lucas tinha sido assim tão boa, por que ela estava dando uma bronca nele? Ele não tinha dado nenhum objeto ou recado para ela, pelo menos não que eu me lembrasse. Franzi a sobrancelha e dei um murmúrio para Jenna, ainda fingindo desinteresse. Nesse momento, meu celular tocou no meu quarto. Levantei-me e fui pegá-lo. Uma nova mensagem. Abri-a e, novamente, fiquei paralisado. Engoli em seco, mas não senti minha garganta se umedecer. Na mensagem lia-se:

"_Acho que está na hora do caçador virar caça –A_"


	20. Chapter 20

Triim, Trriiim, Trrriiiiim. Eu mal acreditei quando ouvi o despertador tocar na mesa de cabeceira. Naquela noite eu não consegui pregar os olhos nem por 10 minutos sequer, estava pensando na ligação entre minha irmã e Lucas. Quando eles haviam se conhecido? Por que Lucas estaria se envolvendo com Jenna? Quem estava me mandando aquelas mensagens anônimas?Nada daquilo fazia muito sentido para mim. Suspirei e esfregando os olhos, levantei-me lentamente da cama e fui me arrumar.

Vesti minha roupa, já separada e dobrada ao pé da cama e fui tomar meu café da manhã. Ainda bocejando e com as pálpebras caídas, me arrastei até a cozinha. Quando cheguei lá, tive uma surpresa. Jenna já estava acordada e já havia posto a mesa e preparado nossos pães. Ela pegou o último copo de café na cafeteira e foi se sentar.

- Bom dia, Toby. Como passou a noite?

- B...B-bem, menti, franzindo a testa para aquilo tudo.

- Hm, que bom. Minha noite também foi maravilhosa, ela comentou com um ligeiro sorriso.

Murmurei um tímido "hm" e fiquei olhando-a comer. Por que Jenna tinha feito aquilo tudo? Seria para não levantar suspeitas quanto à questão de Lucas? Ela sabia que eu os tinha visto no dia anterior?

- Vai ficar ai parado enquanto o tempo passa e seu café esfria?, Jenna perguntou, interrompendo meus devaneios.

Balancei a cabeça e fui me sentar na cadeira de frente para ela. Peguei meu café e tomei um gole, ainda olhando desconfiado para Jenna. Ela não parecia brava, ou com cara de quem havia sido descoberta. Ou ela estava apenas fingindo, ou realmente não sabia que eu a havia visto.

Quando terminei de comer, fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Jenna por sua vez, ficou na sala, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Estava acabando de guardar no armário minha escova e pasta de dentes quando ouvi da sala um barulho abafado.

- Está tudo bem, Jenna?, perguntei.

Não houve resposta.

- Jenna?, gritei mais alto.

Silêncio.

Corri rapidamente para a sala e encontrei minha irmã caída no chão com a bengala ao seu lado e os óculos escuros atirados longe. Ajoelhei-me perto dela e a sacudi, tentando fazê-la voltar a si. Sua pele estava fria e branca como a neve. Seu corpo estava inerte e suas pálpebras fechadas. Peguei um copo de água gelada e tentei jogar em seu rosto para acordá-la, sem sucesso.

- Jenna, acorde, Jenna!, gritei enquanto dava tapinhas em seu rosto.

Ela mal movia os olhos. Peguei-a nos braços e a coloquei no sofá enquanto ia buscar o telefone. Liguei rapidamente para a anbul6ancia, os dedos trêmulos quase não conseguindo digitar os números.

- A-Alô? Minha irmã acabou de desmaiar na sala e ela não está acordando. Preciso de ajuda!

- Qual seu endereço, senhor?, uma mulher me perguntou do outro lado da linha.

Minha mente mal conseguia raciocinar. Precisei de alguns minutos para lembrar onde eu morava e dizer o endereço à telefonista.

- A ajuda está a caminho.

- Muito obrigado, disse.

Desliguei o telefone e corri para a sala, para ficar ao lado de Jenna. Eu não gostava muito dela, isso era verdade, mas dizer que a ideia de vê-la morta não havia me assustado seria mentira. Se ela realmente falecesse dentro de minha própria casa, sem motivo aparente, as suspeitas recairiam sobre mim novamente. E tudo que eu já havia conquistado até aquele momento teria sido em vão.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou desde que havia pedido ajuda, mas quando os médicos bateram a campainha, atendi a porta em menos de um segundo.

- Ela está ali, indiquei com o dedo, eu a coloquei no sofá para que não se machucasse no chão.

Um homem moreno e de barba grisalha assentiu e entrou em minha casa com mais três médicos atrás de si e uma maleta verde escura em mãos. Fechei a porta e os vi andarem até onde Jenna estava, se ajoelhando ao lado dela. Abriram a tal maleta e mediram a pressão, o pulso e a temperatura. Mexeram a cabeça de minha irmã de um lado para o outro e se levantaram.

- Peguem a maca, ouvi o moreno dizer para sua equipe.

Todos assentiram e eu abri a porta novamente, deixando-os passarem. Quando olhei para fora da casa, havia uma pequena multidão em frente a minha casa, rodeando a ambulância, curiosos para verem o que estava acontecendo. Tentei ignorá-los, fingindo que não estavam ali. Os médicos voltaram com a maca e a colocaram no chão, deitando Jenna em cima dela.

- Posso ir com vocês?, perguntei.

- O que você é dela, garoto?, uma mulher ruiva me perguntou.

- Irmão, menti.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e depois para Jenna e levantou a sobrancelha, não acreditando em mim.

- Tudo bem, ela disse por fim, só nos dê licença para passarmos com a maca.

Assenti e deu um passo para trás, abrindo ainda mais a porta. A equipe médica passou por ela e desceu a varanda até a ambulância. Enquanto isso, corri para pegar meu celular no quarto, indo para a ambulância logo depois, fechando a porta trás de mim.

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado da maca, com a ruiva à minha frente, me encarando a todo o momento dentro da ambulância.

- O que você acha que ela tem?, perguntei para desviar a atenção da mulher.

- Não sabemos, só poderemos ter certeza quando chegarmos ao hospital, ela respondeu, seca.

- Espero que ela fique bem, disse tentando parecer preocupado como um irmão mais velho.

A médica ruiva me ignorou e continuou a olhar para Jenna, monitorando alguns aparelhos ligados ao corpo dela. Um "bip" incessante enchia o ambiente. Suspirei e tirei meu celular do bolso.

"_Não vou à aula hoje, Jenna passou mal. Conto tudo que descobrir amanhã."_

Cliquei em "enviar" e um aviso de que a mensagem fora enviada à Spencer apareceu na tela do celular. Spencer enviou um "_ok, boa sorte_" e eu desliguei o celular, colocando-o novamente no bolso.

Quando a ambulância finalmente chegou ao hospital, eu estava adormecido ao lado de Jenna. A mulher ruiva me balançou e eu acordei com um sobressalto. Desci do carro depois que os médicos haviam levado Jenna, ainda desacordada, na maca. Acompanhei-os dentro dos corredores do hospital até eles me mandarem ficar na sala de espera. Assenti e me sentei em uma das cadeiras enquanto eles levavam Jenna para fazer exames.

Já era tarde quando uma enfermeira foi me chamar. Eu estava adormecido na cadeira e levei outro susto quando a jovem mulher me acordou.

- Sua irmã foi para o quarto, você já pode ir vê-la, ela disse baixinho com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah sim, muito obrigado, disse esfregando os olhos e me levantando.

A enfermeira me indicou aonde ir e eu segui suas instruções até achar o quarto de número 981. Abri a porta lentamente e vi Jenna deitada na cama, piscando os olhos. Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, sem fazer muito barulho. Ao lado da cama, o médico moreno de barba grisalha estava parado, com uma prancheta em mãos. Quando percebeu que eu estava no quarto, ele levantou a cabeça e me cumprimentou.

- Toby, é você?, Jenna perguntou baixinho, virando a cabeça para mim.

- Sim, sou eu, respondi. Como você está?

- Ela está bem melhor agora, o médico respondeu com um sorriso. Mas se fosse possível eu gostaria de falar um momento a sós com você.

- Tudo bem, respondi.

Saímos do quarto e paramos no meio do corredor. Ele suspirou e colocou a prancheta debaixo do braço.

- Sua irmã foi envenenada, ele disse sem rodeios.

- O quê!?, perguntei incrédulo. Com o quê?

- Cianureto. Um dos mais letais do mundo. Se não tivesse nos chamado naquele exato minuto, ela poderia não estar mais aqui neste momento.

- Mas... mas como!? Onde... quem poderia ter dado isso a ela?

- Isso eu não sei te responder, meu jovem, mas o que importa é que ela está a salvo agora.

- Muito obrigado, disse por fim. Vou ver como ela está agora.

Ele assentiu e se retirou, me deixando sozinho na porta do quarto 981. Suspirei e antes de entrar novamente, peguei meu celular no bolso e o liguei. Havia uma nova mensagem. Abri-a.

"_Coisas piores podem acontecer se você continuar em meu caminho –A_"


	21. Chapter 21

Mais uma semana havia se passado e Jenna estava se recuperando do susto que levara ao quase morrer envenenada. Lucas não havia aparecido em Rosewood Hogh desde aquele dia e pelo que ouvi dizer, ele estava "doente". Achei muita coincidência, mas não disse nada à ninguém. Emily estava muito ocupada com seu início de namoro com Maya e Spencer, como sempre, estava mergulhada em livros e cadernos. Mas desta vez, ela estava mergulhada em livros e cadernos comigo.

Estávamos muito mais próximos do que nunca. Na maior parte da semana, depois das aulas, íamos um para a casa do outro estudar ou simplesmente passar o tempo. Passávamos a tarde juntos, só voltando para nossas respectivas casas ao anoitecer. Mas mesmo estando tão próximos, não contei a ela sobre minhas suspeitas quanto à Lucas e nem sobre as mensagens anônimas que estava recebendo de –A. Queria ter certeza se aquelas coisas eram realmente importantes antes de preocupá-la com elas.

Era novamente uma tarde de terça-feira, chuvosa e nublada. Tinha acabado de chegar em casa vindo da carpintaria. Deixei o guarda chuva aberto na varanda para secar, abri a porta e logo fui deixando minha mochila em cima da mesa. A casa estava escura e silenciosa. Olhei as horas no relógio da sala e franzi a testa. Três e meia e Jenna não estava em casa? Havia algo de errado. Fui em todos os cômodos da casa procurar por ela e não a encontrei. Também não encontrei um bilhete dizendo para onde ia. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa...

"Spencer venha para cá agora. Jenna desapareceu de novo."

Entrei em meu quarto, peguei uma mala velha e comecei a colocar rapidamente minhas coisas dentro dela. Quando terminei, fui tomar banho e me arrumar o mais depressa possível. Quando estava terminando de vestir minha camisa, ouvi a campainha soar. Corri para atender a porta.

- Desculpe a demora, mas quando recebi sua mensagem estava no meio do capítulo 32 de história. Até terminá-lo e arrumar minhas coisas..., disse Spencer com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Tudo bem, foi melhor assim, respondi. Tive mais tempo para me arrumar. Entre, já está tudo pronto.

- Você já sabe para onde ela foi?, perguntou ela enquanto entrava na casa.

- Ela só pode ter ido para Brookheaven. Foi para lá que Jenna havia ido da outra vez.

- Mas você achou alguma prova de que dessa vez ela foi para lá?

- Bem... não, mas...

- Pelo menos procurou?

- Não...

- Então temos que fazer isto! Ela pode ter ido para qualquer outra cidade próxima de Rosewood!

- Tudo bem, mas temos de ser rápidos.

Ela assentiu e corremos direto para o quarto de minha irmã. Enquanto eu abria as cortinas e iluminava o quarto, Spencer já estava vasculhando os armários e as roupas. Abrimos caixas, sacudimos livros, CDs, DVDs, lemos todos os papéis soltos que encontramos e nada.

- Desista, Spence. Vamos logo para Brookheaven antes que fique tarde, resmunguei ofegante.

- Só falta a estante, Toby. Ainda não procuramos nela.

- Tudo bem, cedi. Mas se não acharmos nada nela, vamos para o carro imediatamente.

- Tudo bem, ela assentiu respirando fundo. Mas então vamos com calma.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e fui para o lado dela ajudá-la na busca. Levantamos cada pequeno enfeite e folheamos cada livro, novamente sem sucesso.

- Toby, eu pensei que acharíamos algo por aqui, lamentou Spencer ao se levantar. E agora, o que faremos?

- Acho que não temos escolha senão Brookheaven, disse calmamente.

- Mas e se ela não estiver lá? Vamos perder tempo à toa!

Spencer choramingou, abrindo os braços. Quando fez isso, sem querer, sua mão esquerda bateu em um pequeno globo de neve da estante, deixando-o cair. Abaixamos-nos para pegá-lo ainda no ar e quando nos levantamos, nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, segurando o globo entre elas. Olhamos-nos timidamente nos olhos e sorrimos um para o outro, ela ficando levemente corada. Coloquei o globinho de volta em seu lugar e voltei a fitar Spencer.

- Ei, tenha calma!, disse ainda segurando em sua mão. Eu conheço Jenna, se depender dela, ela nunca mudará de lugar.

- Como sabe?

- Como ela é cega, é mais difícil se adaptar a novos lugares. Ainda mais em tão pouco tempo. Ela não vai para outra cidade tão cedo.

- Espero que esteja certo, suspirou Spencer olhando-me desolada.

Eu também, pensei.

- Só vamos saber se formos para lá, disse com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu de volta e saímos do quarto de Jenna. Peguei minha mala velha, minha mochila e meu guarda chuva na varanda e entrei no carro ao lado de Spencer. Ela deu a partida e começamos nossa viagem.

Já estava entardecendo quando finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino. Eu havia dormido a maior parte do trajeto e ainda estava meio sonolento quando havia acordado. Spencer estacionou o carro e tiramos nossas malas, nos dirigindo para a recepção do Vail Rose Motel.

- Em que posso ajudá-los?, perguntou uma mulher gorda e já mais idosa.

- Nós gostaríamos de nos hospedar aqui esta noite, disse eu com a mala e a mochila nas mãos.

- Tudo bem. Preencham esses papéis primeiro, por favor.

Assentimos e assinamos com nomes falsos todos os documentos requeridos e os entregamos para a senhora.

- Muito obrigada, ela disse. Vocês gostariam de ficar em quartos juntos ou separados?

- Juntos, respondeu Spencer.

- E têm alguma preferência por quarto?

Olhei para Spencer e dei uma piscadela.

- Na verdade, sim. Eu sou muito alérgica, então se fosse possível, eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nos quartos ates de escolher.

- Tudo bem, disse a senhora pegando um molho de chaves e saindo de trás do balcão. Venha comigo, por favor.

Assim que as duas saíram e fiquei sozinho, me pus a procurar, como da outra vez, nos registros do hotel algum sinal de que Jenna estava lá. Como já sabia onde procurar desta vez, não demorei muito para, com alívio, achar o que estava procurando. Minha irmã, para nossa sorte e alegria, estava sim hospedada lá e no mesmo quarto de antes: 386. E por sinal, havia chegado há muito pouco tempo, apenas vinte minutos antes de nós. Mandei rapidamente uma mensagem para Spencer com o número do quarto e guardei os arquivos onde estavam inicialmente, me postando ao lado das malas de novo. A senhora não demorou mais que meia hora para voltar à recepção.

- Sua companheira já escolheu o quarto. Ela está esperando você levar as malas.

- E qual seria o quarto escolhido?, perguntei.

- 385. Já dei as chaves para ela, é só descer as escadas. É em frente ao estacionamento.

- Muito obrigado, disse com um sorriso amável.

Fui carregando as bagagens até onde Spencer estava e com um suspiro me juntei a ela.

- Tem certeza que ela está ai?, perguntou ela baixinho de dentro do quarto.

- Absoluta, respondi.

- Mas não estou ouvindo absolutamente nada!

- Ela pode ter saído para comer alguma coisa ou simplesmente está dormindo, respondi. Vamos esperar. Não acho que ela vá embora daqui tão cedo, chegou aqui não tem nem uma hora.

- Espero que esteja certo..., ela disse suspirando.

Quando Spencer e eu acordamos na manhã seguinte, Jenna já havia deixado o hotel e provavelmente, já deveria estar em Brookheaven, deixando o quarto 386 silencioso. Quando Spencer se deu conta disto, quase caiu em desespero, andando de um lado ao outro do quarto.

- E agora, Toby, o que vamos fazer? Não sabemos onde ela pode ter ido! Mal conhecemos Brookheaven, se é que ela foi mesmo para lá... Não vamos conseguir achá-la nunca! Nós...

- Ei!, exclamei parando-a no meio do quarto. Fique calma! Não é o fim do mundo, ok? Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de descobrir o que Jenna está tramando. Só tenha paciência.

- Mas e se ela nunca mais voltar para cá, Toby? Como vamos saber os planos dela?

- Escute, comecei a dizer, segurando em suas mãos e olhando em seus olhos. Se Jenna nunca mais voltar aqui, não significa que nós não vamos conseguir descobrir o que ela está tramando. Nós podemos fazer isso em Rosewood. Uma hora ou outra ela vai deixar alguma pista escapar. E nós vamos estar lá para pegá-la. Agora se acalme, está bem? Não podemos fazer nada além de sentar e esperar.

Spencer deu um suspiro e me abraçou, sussurrando um tímido "obrigada" pelas minhas costas.

- Na verdade, nós podemos sim fazer alguma coisa, ela disse sorrindo depois de se desvencilhar de mim.

- Spencer...

Ela foi até sua mala e de dentro dela, puxou uma caixa quadrada média e colorida.

- Podemos jogar!, exclamou ela mostrando a caixa de palavras cruzadas.

Ela se sentou na cama com um pulo e abriu o jogo enquanto eu ria, incrédulo, e ia me juntar a ela. Só Spencer pensaria em trazer um jogo de palavras cruzadas para um lugar como aquele. Sentei-me de frente à ela e peguei algumas letras de madeira da sacola. Ela fez o mesmo.

- Pode começar, disse ela sorrindo.

Ficamos jogando a manhã e a tarde inteira, só parando para irmos ao banheiro ou almoçar. Spencer estava super empolgada porque eu estava ganhando de três partidas a duas e ela não queria parar por nada até virar o jogo. Aposto até que já tinha se esquecido de Jenna. Quando já eram cinco e meia da tarde, pedi uma pausa para que eu tomasse banho. Ela consentiu e enquanto arrumava o jogo, fui para o banheiro me despir. Tirei os sapatos e deixei-os debaixo da pia junto com as meias. Tirei a camisa e, quando olhei para o lado, vi que a porta estava um pouco aberta. Olhei para Spencer sentada na cama e por um segundo, podia jurar que ela também estava me olhando. Dei de ombros. Fechei a porta e continuei a tirar o restante da roupa, indo para debaixo do chuveiro.

Quando terminei, abri a porta novamente e vi que Spencer estava adormecida na cama sobre o jogo meio guardado. Já estava escurecendo e achei melhor acordá-la para que tomasse um banho rápido e fosse se deitar.

- Spence..., sussurrei balançando-a de um lado para o outro. Acorde, Spence. Vá tomar um banho para dormir logo.

-Hã... o qu... O jogo, eu preciso guardar o jogo primeiro, ela balbuciou ainda sonolenta.

- Eu guardo para você, vá tomar um banho, você está cansada.

Ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos e bocejou. Levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro. Enquanto ela se banhava, coloquei todas as letrinhas de madeira dentro da pequena sacola e fechei o tabuleiro, colocando-os dentro da caixa. Tampei-a e coloquei com muito cuidado em cima da mala de Spencer. Com a cama arrumada e a noite caindo, comecei a ficar com sono e fui logo me deitar. Não estava com muita paciência ou vontade de esperar Jenna voltar para o hotel.

Estava tão cansado que nem percebi quando Spencer se deitou ao meu lado. Só sei que de manhã, antes mesmo de ela acordar, meus olhos se abriram repentinamente e quando me dei conta, Spencer estava abraçada comigo, seu braço envolvendo meu corpo. Olhei para o lado e vi seus olhinhos fechados. Sua respiração estava lenta e calma. Sorri ao ver sua expressão inocente e logo me virei novamente, ficando imóvel e de olhos fechados. Resolvi que ficaria deitado até Spencer se levantar. Quando isso de fato aconteceu, senti seu braço se levantando delicadamente de cima de mim e a cama fazendo um leve movimento. Ouvi seus passos pelo quarto e a porta se abrindo, deixando um vento frio entrar. Quando a porta se fechou novamente, eu estava sozinho. Peguei minha blusa de frio na mochila e a vesti, esperando um pouco até sair do quarto.

Quando finalmente saí, vi Spencer parada entre dois carros no estacionamento, de braços cruzados olhando para o céu azul acima de sua cabeça.

- Dia lindo, não é?, perguntei atrás dela.

- Toby?, ela perguntou com um sobressalto, se virando rapidamente para trás. Desculpe-me se te acordei.

- Não, não me acordou, menti enquanto caminhava até ela. Levantei sozinho.

- Ah...

Postei-me ao seu lado e ela olhou-me nos olhos com um leve sorriso nos lábios rosados. Seus cabelos marrons estavam com um cacheado lindo que lhe caía sobre os ombros e sua expressão era serena e não menos bonita. Dei outro sorriso em resposta.

- Acho que hoje poderíamos esquecer Jenna e passar o dia jogando palavras cruzadas, que por sinal, eu estava ganhando de você...

Ela começou a falar e percebi seus lábios se tocavam de modo que parecia uma flor desabrochando. Era lindo. Na verdade, tudo em Spencer era bonito. Engoli em seco e me aproximei de seu rosto. Quando dei por mim, estava segurando-o delicadamente nas mãos enquanto nossos lábios se entrelaçavam em um beijo. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. A pele quente do rosto de Spencer era macia sob meus dedos rudes e eu tinha a impressão de que, por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguiria soltá-la de minhas mãos.

Quando nos desvencilhamos enfim, ela deu uma risada meiga e gostosa e eu ri em resposta. Olhamos-nos nos olhos novamente e minhas mãos escorregaram para seus braços e deles, para suas mãos. Uma brisa fria percorreu nossos corpos e me fez querer voltar para dentro do quarto quentinho. Com muito pesar me separei de Spencer e abri a porta, parando na soleira e me virando para ela.

- Eu estava ganhando, Spence, disse por fim com um sorriso antes de fechar a porta.


	22. Chapter 22

Depois da última "visita" à Brookheaven, não conseguia tirar Spencer do pensamento. Aquele beijo tinha sido tão doce, tão inocente... Tão bom. Eu queria que o mundo tivesse parado naquele instante para que nós pudéssemos ficar juntos indefinidamente. Era sexta-feira à tarde e eu estava deitado em minha cama, olhando para o teto e pensando nela. Suspirei e dei um sorriso involuntário. Nesse momento, ouvi meu celular tocando na sala. Saí de meus devaneios e levantei-me da cama, correndo para atendê-lo. Quando o peguei nas mãos, vi que era Spencer chamando. Meus dedos se atrapalharam para apertar o botão certo até que enfim consegui atender à chamada.

- Oi, Spence!, disse eufórico, um pouco exagerado demais.

- Ei, Toby!, ela respondeu. Eu estava pensando... Hoje é sexta e eu não tenho nada para fazer então... será que você...

- Diga...

- Será que você não quer assistir um filme comigo?

- Mais isso seria ótimo! Estava mesmo pensando em te chamar para tomar um café ou alguma coisa assim.

- Ah, que bom! Então... Você prefere na minha ou na sua casa?

- Acho que na sua é melhor... Não tem pessoas... Inconvenientes, disse diminuindo o tom de minha voz para falar a última palavra, me referindo à Jenna, que infelizmente estava em casa.

- Que horas você vem?

- Se não houver problemas para você, vou agora mesmo.

- Sem problemas! Vou arrumar as coisas enquanto você vem.

- Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco!

- Até!, ela deu uma risadinha e desligou o telefone.

Suspirei e fui para meu quarto colocar uma roupa descente. Peguei alguns poucos dólares por via das dúvidas e coloquei-os no bolso da calça jeans junto com meu celular. Calcei um tênis, peguei as chaves e saí de casa.

Toquei a campainha da casa dos Hastings e esperei. Spencer veio atender a porta toda sorridente. Ela estava com uma blusa marrom e uma calça jeans azul escuro.

- Entre, já arrumei a sala, s televisão e a pipoca. Só falta você escolher o filme.

- Ah, eu não me importo muito com o filme, contanto que eu esteja vendo-o com você...

Ela deu um risinho, enrubesceu e se virou rapidamente para pegar o balde de pipoca e os refrigerantes. Quando se voltou para mim novamente, ainda estava sorrindo. Estendi os braços para ajudá-la e peguei a pipoca. Sentamos-nos no sofá e coloquei o balde de pipoca em cima de uma almofada em meu colo. Ela me entregou um copo de refrigerante e ficou com o outro na mão.

- Bem, já que você não quer escolher o filme, coloquei um que acho que você vai gostar...

Ela pegou o controle e apertou o play. Na televisão, o início de "Inquietos" começou a passar. Olhei Spencer com um sorriso

- Como sabia que eu gostava desse filme?

- Não sabia... Foi só uma intuição. Mas agora já sei.

Sorrimos um para o outro e nos viramos para a televisão. Lá para o meio do filme, estávamos sentados no chão quando Spencer deu um suspiro e colocou a cabeça em meu ombro. Por um segundo, congelei e ela percebeu. Lembrei-me do dia em que ela havia feito a mesma coisa e Wren nos viu juntos. Lembrei-me de como ela havia chorado comigo no topo da montanha por causa dele e de como eu havia consolado-a. Spencer levantou-se lentamente e me olhou perturbada.

- Algum problema, Toby?

- Não, não é nada. Foi só uma... Lembrança inoportuna.

- Hm, ela murmurou, voltando a se recostar em mim.

Fui pegar um pouco de pipoca e Spencer também. Sem querer, nossas mãos se encostaram e nos viramos um para o outro, sorrindo. Estávamos tão perto que eu poderia beijá-la. Aproximei-me lentamente de seu rosto quando, de repente, a irmã de Spencer entrou na sala, batendo os pés. Virei o rosto rapidamente como se nada tivesse acontecido e torci para que ela não tivesse reparado em minha tentativa de beijar Spencer.

- Cadê papai e mamãe?, perguntou Melissa ríspida.

- Saíram. Não sei quando voltam, respondeu Spencer sem tirar os olhos do filme.

- Não te disseram para onde iam?

- Não.

Ela deu uma bufada nervosa e entrou novamente para dentro da casa, batendo os pés.

- Ignore a minha irmã. Ela é tão ruim quanto a sua, murmurou Spencer olhando para mim.

Eu ri do comentário e ela sorriu em resposta. Voltamos nossos olhares para o filme e continuamos a comer pipoca. Já no final de "Inquietos", na parte em que o menino e a menina se reencontram e fazem as pazes novamente, olhei para Spencer e vi que uma lágrima estava se formando em seus olhinhos. Suas mãos estavam fechadas, segurando fortemente sua calça. Peguei uma delas e ela levantou a cabeça para mim. Dei um sorriso e ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus. Sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta, as pequeninas lágrimas já secas nos olhos. Aproximei meu rosto do dela lentamente e ela fez o mesmo. Olhamos um no olho do outro por um segundo e nos beijamos novamente. Uma de minhas mãos segurava a dela e a outra, seu rosto. Sorri de olhos fechados e, antes de voltar minha atenção para o fim do filme, acariciei a bochecha de Spencer e lhe dei um beijo na testa. Ela colocou um braço em volta de meu pescoço e ficou brincando com meu cabelo enquanto ficava encostada em meu ombro.

Quando o filme finalmente terminou, fui ajudar Spencer a lavar e guardar os copos e o balde de pipoca. Arrumamos a sala e tiramos o filme do aparelho de DVD. Eu sabia que era hora de ir embora, mas eu não queria voltar para casa. Eu queria ficar ali, na companhia de Spencer. Dei um suspiro e me dirigi à porta. Spencer também parecia um pouco triste com minha ida.

- Você tem que ir agora?, perguntou ela.

- Bem... Não. Mas não quero ficar aqui te dando trabalho.

- Mas você não dá trabalho, Toby!, ela fez rindo e me dando um tapinha de brincadeira.

- Mesmo assim... Acho que já te perturbei demais por um dia, brinquei.

- Você nunca me perturba, Toby, ela disse séria, olhando-me nos olhos.

Sorri para ela. Spencer abriu a porta e, ainda na soleira, roubei-lhe outro beijo. Ela ficou corada e sorriu.

- Quando nos vemos de novo?, ela perguntou.

- Que tal amanhã? Podemos sair para dar uma volta na praça ou ir no cinema... Quem sabe talvez até tomar um café depois!

- Por mim está perfeito!, ela disse eufórica.

- Combinado então! Te pego que horas?

- Duas da tarde.

- Perfeito! Até amanhã, Spence.

- Até amanhã, Toby. Se cuida.

Assenti com um sorriso e fui embora, deixando-a sorrindo apaixonadamente atrás de mim.


	23. Chapter 23

**PS: **_Pessoal, me desculpe por ficar sem postar aqui esse tempão. Eu fiquei um pouco apertada com a escola, com a minha internet e com uma outra fic que estou escrevendo, mas agora já está tudo normalizado. Vou continuar postando aqui sempre nos feriados e fins de semana aos domingos. Muito obrigada pelos comentários e por todos que estão lendo. Eu tinha mais ideias para esse capítulo, mas fiquei com medo de deixá-lo muito grande então se ficar parecendo que está faltando algo, é por isso. __Por enquanto é só, se gostarem do capítulo comentem ok? Muito obrigada!_

* * *

Spencer e eu estávamos juntos há dois meses e todos os dias que passei ao lado dela estavam sendo os mais maravilhosos de minha vida. Ela era só sorrisos e beijos, e eu estava cada vez mais derretido por este lado carinhoso e meigo dela. Sempre saíamos nos fins de semana e em Rosewood High, passava o intervalo entre as aulas com ela e as amigas.

Emily finalmente havia assumido publicamente sua homossexualidade e seu namoro com Maya Saint Germain, o que me deixou orgulhoso dela. Apesar de todas as críticas, elas estavam se dando bastante bem. A mãe de Emily ainda estava um pouco chocada com a notícia do namoro da filha, mas não estava mais tentando fazê-la "mudar de lado". Hanna e Caleb estavam ficando próximos a cada dia e eu via neles um belo casal. Spencer também achava que os dois combinavam.

A família Hastings ainda não sabia que eu e Spencer estávamos namorando sério. Eu sentia que ela estava um pouco receosa em contar aos pais que estava tendo um relacionamento com um carpinteiro, mesmo que ela dissesse isso com palavras. Sentia também que Spencer estava esperando mais um tempo para ter certeza de que realmente iríamos dar certo. Eu respeitava o espaço dela, mas confesso que o primeiro motivo me deixava um pouco chateado. Jenna também não apoiava nosso namoro, mas mesmo assim isso não me fazia mudar de ideia sobre Spencer.

E por falar em minha irmã, ela estava agindo estranhamente nos últimos dias. Saía de casa de manhã e só voltava à noite, de madrugada, quando ela sabia que eu deveria estar dormindo. Nunca dizia aonde ia e sempre que eu a pressionava, ela corria para o quarto e se trancava lá até o outro dia de manhãzinha quando ia embora. Contei isso a Spencer, porém ela não deu muita atenção; disse que teríamos de esperar seu próximo movimento. E enquanto isso, Lucas também agia de modo suspeito. Faltava às aulas mais do que ia e nunca atendia meus telefonemas. Isso estava começando a me deixar intrigado. E o mais estranho era que depois do dia em que vi Jenna e Lucas juntos, não parava de receber mensagens anônimas de alguém de nome –A. Eram sempre mensagens ameaçadoras, dizendo que meus dias felizes estavam contados, que eu deveria parar de insistir em procurar por respostas... Quase sempre eram mensagens em forma de metáforas. Nunca as levava a sério, simplesmente deixava-as no celular mofando, como se nunca as tivesse visto. Grande erro.

Spencer havia me convidado para irmos a um festival de cinema em uma cidadezinha próxima à Rosewood que aconteceria de sexta a domingo. Ela passaria em minha casa para me buscar de carro depois da aula. Fiz minhas malas no dia anterior e assim que cheguei do colégio, tomei um banho rápido e depois de me arrumar, fui esperá-la na varanda com a mala. Jenna não estava em casa. A cidade estava especialmente quieta naquele dia e a rua estava silenciosa. Quando o carro de Spencer parou na porta de casa, desci as escadas e entrei no banco ao lado do motorista. Dei um beijo demorado nela e sorri, me arrumando no banco.

- Pronto para a diversão?, ela perguntou.

- Prontíssimo!, respondi com um sorriso.

Ela deu a partida no carro e dentro de duas horas chegamos à pequena cidade de Ravenswood. Já na entrada da cidade a decoração para o festival já se fazia notar. Muitas luzes penduradas nas árvores e grandes esculturas espalhadas pelas ruas e praças enfeitavam-na.

- Eles capricharam esse ano, comentou Spencer enquanto procurava um lugar para estacionar próximo do grande cinema.

- É um modo de atrair mais pessoas para cá, imagino eu, respondi. Você já sabe aonde vamos nos hospedar?

- Mas é claro. Já consegui um quarto para nós perto daqui e já fiz reserva em um dos melhores restaurantes daqui.

- Meu Deus, Spence!, eu ri.

- Sou prevenida..., ela murmurou sorrindo para mim.

- Por isso gosto tanto de você, respondi inclinando-me para dar-lhe um beijo.

Ela parou o carro e disse-me para pegar minha mala. Saímos e andamos um pouco até chegar a um pequeno hotel de três andares muito simpático e rústico. Entramos e em instantes Spencer pegou as chaves de nosso quarto com o recepcionista. Ele nos guiou pelo hotel até chegarmos ao terceiro andar, mais especificamente no meio do corredor. Ele nos apresentou o quarto e desejando-nos uma boa estadia, desceu novamente para a recepção. Agradecemos a ele e Spencer abriu a porta. Os móveis do quarto eram todos feitos de madeira escura e polida. A roupa de cama era branca e fina, assim como as toalhas em cima da cômoda. A decoração era toda de artesanato, provavelmente feito pelos habitantes da cidade. Era como uma casa na árvore.

- Spencer, por quanto você...

- Não se preocupe com isso, só me diga o que achou, ela me interrompeu.

- O que eu achei? Lindo, Spence! Simplesmente perfeito!

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, ela disse sorrindo. E é só nosso.

Eu dei-lhe um beijo ainda na soleira da porta e, deixando as malas no chão, carreguei-a nos braços quarto adentro como um casal recém-casado faria. Deitei-a na cama e comecei a beijá-la novamente. Ela passava a mão por meus cabelos enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

- Toby, toby... Spencer murmurou receosa quando peguei na barra de sua camiseta.

Continuei a beijá-la, mas ela afastou minha cabeça da dela e olhou-me nos olhos.

- Toby, não, ela disse séria.

- Spence...

- Por favor, eu... não estou preparada para isso ainda, ok?

Olhei dentro de seus olhos e com uma assentida de cabeça, me desvencilhei dela, levantando da cama. Fui até a porta buscar nossas malas e fechar a porta. Quando voltei ela estava sentada na cama, de cabeça baixa. Deixei as malas em um canto do quarto e fui me sentar ao lado dela.

- Spence, eu...

Comecei a dizer, mas ela não voltou a me olhar e ficou em silêncio.

- Desculpe-me, Spencer. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, não deveria ter invadido seu espaço. Prometo que não vou fazer de novo até que você esteja pronta, ok?, disse pegando seu rosto nas mãos e fazendo-a olhar para mim.

- Está tudo bem, Toby, ela disse-me sorrindo. Eu sei que você não fez por mal.

Sorri novamente para ela e dei-lhe um longo beijo.

- E então, pronta para a diversão?, disse rindo.

- Prontíssima!, ela respondeu.


	24. Chapter 24

**PS: essa é a "segunda parte" do capítulo anterior que eu decidi não colocar por medo de ficar grande demais. Eu vi que tem algumas pessoas pedindo pra ter um pouco de wrencer na história; na verdade não queria dar spoiler, mas ai ter bastante wrencer porém não vai ser por agora, vai ser mais tarde. Percebi também que a fic já tem muitos capítulos e poucas pessoas estão lendo. A partir de agora vou começar a dar uma corrida maior na história, então vou pular logo para as partes mais importantes de spoby em pll. Bom, por enquanto é só. Esperam que gostem do novo capítulo.**

* * *

-Tudo bem, Spence, o dono do hotel pode até ser seu parente, mas eu não vejo como você conseguiu nos trazer para isto aqui!, exclamei olhando para o restaurante de um lado ao outro.

- Prometo que te conto depois do jantar, ela disse rindo e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Da cadeira eu contemplava as paredes estofadas vermelhas do restaurante. Um grande quadro estava pendurado no centro da parede, combinando com o tom escuro da madeira das mesas. Cortinas pretas de veludo pendiam em frente à porta do restaurante, fazendo a recepção dos que chegavam. As luzes eram claras e davam um tom mais romântico e aconchegante ao ambiente.

- Já escolheram seus pratos?, perguntou um garçom sorridente com um bloquinho e uma caneta em mãos.

- Vou querer um risoto de salmão e amêndoas, por favor, respondeu Spencer.

- E eu um filé de salmão ao molho de alcaparras, por favor, completei.

- Ok. E para beber?, o garçom perguntou novamente enquanto terminava de anotar nossos pedidos.

- Um suco de uva sem gelo e açúcar, por favor, pediu Spencer.

- Uma Coca-Cola com gelo, respondi.

- Tudo bem. Dentro de vinte minutos volto com seus pedidos. Tenham uma boa noite.

Agradecemos e depois que o homem foi embora, voltamos nossos olhares um para o outro. Spencer estava sorrindo, radiante. Era claro que ela estava feliz por ter me trazido até ali, ela estava feliz por eu estar me divertindo tanto quanto ela. E eu também estava feliz por isso. Spencer estava falando nesse festival há meses e ela queria com todas as forças que eu viesse com ela.

- Você está gostando?, ela perguntou de repente.

- Do quê?

- De tudo... Dos filmes, do hotel, do restaurante... De nós.

- Como poderia não gostar, Spence?, respondi sorrindo. Por mim nada disso importaria desde que eu estivesse com você.

- Toby..., ela sorriu timidamente ficando vermelha.

- Você é linda Spencer.

Ela enrubesceu mais ainda e eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dela. Beijei-a de leve na testa por sobre a mesa e sorri.

- E você, está gostando?, perguntei.

- Mais do que pode imaginar!, ela respodeu.

Beijamos-nos novamente e Spencer começou a falar sobre os filmes que tínhamos assistido ao longo do dia. A conversa estava tão boa que nem vimos o tempo passar. Quando o garçom voltou com nossos pedidos, até surpreendemos-nos com a rapidez.

- Meu Deus, Spencer, isso aqui está simplesmente d-i-v-i-n-o! Nunca comi algo tão bom em toda minha vida!, exclamei ao comer a primeira garfada.

- Sabia que ia gostar daqui!, ela disso sorrindo. O meu também está uma delícia, quer provar um pouco?

- Posso?

- Claro! Fique à vontade!

Com meu garfo retirei delicadamente um bocado de risoto do prato de Spencer e provei-o. Estava realmente delicioso.

- Quer um pouco do meu, Spence? Acho que você vai gostar, ofereci.

- Não, mas mesmo assim obrigada, ela respondeu sorrindo.

Continuamos nosso jantar em silêncio e quando terminamos, o garçom veio recolher os pratos. Ele nos perguntou se queríamos mais alguma coisa e nós pedimos uma taça de milkshake de Nutella para nós dois. Enquanto esperávamos nosso pedido, Spencer disse que queria tomar um ar. Avisamos ao garçom que sairíamos por alguns minutos, mas que logo já estaríamos de volta. Ele assentiu e nós dois nos levantamos da mesa. Peguei em sua delicada e fina mão e fomos juntos para fora do restaurante, atravessando as cortinas de veludo.

- Está uma noite linda, não é mesmo?, ela perguntou olhando para as estrelas e sorrindo.

- Não tão linda quanto você, respondi.

Ela virou-se para mim e roubei-lhe um beijo. Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, contemplando a lua cheia brilhando no céu escuro. Seu braço estava quente sobre o meu e sua respiração calma e tranquila mal se fazia perceber. Acariciei seus cabelos e dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, ou pensarão que fomos embora sem pagar, brinquei.

- Tudo bem, ela disse suspirando e me dando um beijo suave nos lábios.

Demos-nos as mãos e voltamos para dentro do restaurante, passando pelas cortinas pretas novamente. Sentamos-nos a mesa e a grande taça de milkshake já estava posta, com um canudinho para cada lado. Estava sendo uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Começamos a beber o milkshake como nos filmes românticos e então, num piscar de olhos, minha noite maravilhosa foi para o saco. Foi tão rápido que só fui me dar conta do que estava acontecendo alguns minutos depois.

- Mas que palhaçada é esta aqui!?, um homem começou a gritar, dando um tapa em nosso milkshake e jogando-o longe, espatifando o copo.

O restaurante ficou em silêncio repentinamente, todos atentos e assustados com o berro do homem. Meu susto foi tamanho que não compreendi o que estava ocorrendo. Olhava para os lados, mas não conseguia ver nada.

- O que a minha filha está fazendo com um carpinteiro!? E longe de casa, a essa hora da noite!?

Os gritos ficavam cada vez mais altos e só depois deste último consegui compreender a situação em que estava metido. O pai de Spencer pegava-a pelo braço enquanto gritava com ela. Seus pequeninos olhos estavam fechados e ela estava com medo. Num instante me levantei e avancei para ele.

- Solte-a!, gritei tirando Spencer dos braços do pai com um empurrão.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, fedelho?, ele esbravejou me dando um soco no rosto e me fazendo cambalear para trás.

Ele veio em minha direção e antes que eu pudesse me recompor me deu mais um soco e me segurou pela gola da camisa. Spencer gritava atrás dele e com muito esforço tentava segurá-lo, gritando "pare!pare!" enquanto dava socos em suas costas e braços. Neste momento, o gerente do restaurante apareceu e junto com alguns funcionários, conseguiram me tirar das mãos do Sr. Hastings.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?, perguntou o gerente de braços cruzados no meio da bagunça.

- Esse canalha está pervertendo minha filha!

- Pai, Toby não está me pervertendo! Ele é meu namorado!, Spencer protestou.

- O quê!?

- Você ouviu bem. Toby é meu namorado. Estamos juntos há dois meses.

- Hahaha, mas que piada! Um carpinteiro. Um carpinteiro namorando Spencer Hastings!, ele ironizou. Quem quer que tenha me mandado uma carta para vir aqui estava certo, eu realmente encontrei uma grande surpresa.

- Que carta? Do que está falando? E qual o problema? Hã? O que ele faz não é do seu interesse e também não influi no meu amor por ele. Mesmo se ele fosse um lixeiro, um carteiro ou até mesmo um mendigo, isso não mudaria o que eu sinto!

- Ah, mas que coisa linda! E quem é que iria sustentar o casal de pombinhos? Seus sentimentos?

- Meu Deus, por que você sempre tem que olhar pelo lado financeiro, pai? Tudo o que importa para você é o dinheiro, não é? Se Toby fosse rico, filho de algum empresário famoso, tenho certeza que você estaria dando pulos e mais pulos de alegria. Mas acontece que ele não é. E nem por isso deixo de gostar dele. Se você não gosta da ideia de nós dois juntos, tudo bem. Você tem todo o direito de discordar, mas eu não vou abrir mão do Toby. Não vou abrir mão do meu amor, não dessa vez.

- Sua... Sua filha de uma..., ele começou a gritar novamente.

- Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei! Eu não sei do que os senhores estão falando, mas meu restaurante não é lugar para resolver seus problemas. Você não tem nenhum direito de entrar aqui, gritar com as pessoas, quebrar nossa louça e ainda agredir um cliente. Seja qual for seu problema com este rapaz, por favor, queira resolvê-lo fora daqui, disse o gerente sério.

- Você está me expulsando!?, disse o pai de Spencer indignado.

- Entenda como quiser, só não quero baderna em meu estabelecimento. Enquanto o senhor não se acalmar e resolver tomar uma atitude civilizada, não deixarei que permaneça aqui.

- Mas, mas...

- Sem mas, sem meio mas... Por favor, levem-no daqui.

Os garçons arrastaram o pai de Spencer restaurante a fora sob seus veementes protestos e subornos. Todos os outros clientes olhavam para nós ao mesmo tempo curiosos e com medo. Spencer tremia do outro lado da mesa.

- Você está bem, rapaz?, perguntou-me o gerente. Quer que eu chame a polícia ou...

- Não, não, está tudo bem. Se puder, só quero que me traga uma bolsa de gelo, respondi.

- Claro! E você, menina, está bem?

- Sim, estou, Spencer respondeu.

- Está meio pálida. Não quer que eu te traga uma água com açúcar?

- Não, obrigada. Estou bem mesmo.

- Volto logo com seu gelo, está bem?, o gerente disse, retirando-se rapidamente.

Fui para o lado de Spencer e abracei-a. Acariciei seus cabelos enquanto ela se aconchegava em meu peito. Quando o gerente voltou com a bolsa, coloquei-a nos rosto e sentei-me na cadeira mais próxima.

- Olhe me desculpe pelo meu pai e pelos estragos. Se tiver algum jeito de te ressarcir eu..., Spencer começou a dizer.

- Não se preocupe com isso, moça. A não ser pela taça quebrada, que por sorte é bem barata, ele não trouxe maiores prejuízos.

- Mas e os clientes e...

- Está tudo bem, o importante é que agora tudo acabou e vocês estão bem.

O gerente sorriu e ficou conversando conosco até que meu rosto parasse de doer. Entreguei-lhe a bolsa de gelo e pagamos a conta. Saímos do restaurante e fomos direto para o hotel.

- O mais estranho de tudo era que ele sabia onde estávamos, Spencer comentou enquanto estávamos deitados na cama, nos preparando para dormir. Alguém avisou a ele que estaríamos aqui.

- Isso realmente foi estranho... Quem quer que tenha sido, está tentando nos separar, murmurei enquanto acariciava suavemente seus cabelos.

- Sim... Mas por quê?

- Não sei, Spence. Só sei que tem gente por aí que não nos quer juntos...

Neste momento, meu celular tocou na mochila. Uma nova mensagem tinha chegado. Levantei-me da cama e fui ver do que se tratava. Quando li, senti um ódio e ao mesmo tempo um medo absurdos tomarem conta de mim.

"_Ding Dong! Quem é? É Peter Hastings trazendo alegria pra vocês! Espero que tenham gostado da nova companhia no jantar –A_"


	25. Chapter 25

Depois do incidente no restaurante, ficamos em Revenswood por mais um dia. Spencer ficou abalada com o susto nos primeiros momentos, mas depois que passeamos pela cidade e vimos alguns de seus filmes favoritos, ela ficou mais alegre e parecia até ter se esquecido do ocorrido. Apesar da confusão toda e dos estragos, fiquei orgulhoso de Spencer. Ela enfrentou o próprio pai para fica do meu lado. Nunca pensei que a veria fazer aquilo, ainda mais no meio de tantas pessoas. "Ela realmente deve gostar de mim", pensei.

A noite já estava caindo quando chegamos a Rosewood. Spencer parou o carro na frente da minha casa e deu um longo suspiro.

- Gostaria de poder ficar aqui com você, ela disse pesarosa.

- Bem, o sofá da sala ainda está disponível se não se incomodar, brinquei. Não é nenhuma cama de hotel, mas acho que dá pra dormir bem lá.

- Sua irmã não se importaria de eu dormir na sua casa?

- Jenna não é o maior de seus problemas, ela nem está ficando em casa ultimamente, respondi. Mas você está falando sério? Quer dizer, quer mesmo dormir aqui hoje?

- Sim!, ela exclamou. Achou que eu estava brincando?

- Por um momento achei, disse rindo e pegando em sua mão. Mas eu vou achar ótimo se você realmente passar a noite comigo.

Ela sorriu timidamente e beijou meus lábios, passando suavemente a mão por meus cabelos. Acariciei sua bochecha e ela se deitou em meu ombro, suspirando.

- Você está bem, Spence?

- Sim, sim. Estou ótima, ela respondeu se virando para mim e sorrindo. Por quê?

- Você ficou um pouco chateada depois... depois do encontro com seu pai. Não quero que fique assim.

- Toby, escute bem: eu não vou deixar meu pai interferir em minha vida com você. Nunca! Ele não pode fazer isso, eu não vou deixar! Eu só estou com medo do que ele vai falar para o resto da família e como eles vão reagir, só isso, ela disse levantando-se e olhando-me diretamente nos olhos. Eu só não quero ter de encarar esse problema hoje, agora.

- Spencer... Eu... eu entendo. Ninguém está te obrigando a fazer isso, ok? Você pode ficar aqui hoje. Aliás, pode ficar quantos dias quiser. Pelo menos da minha parte você é e sempre será bem vinda.

- Obrigada, Toby. Muito obrigada mesmo, ela disse sorrindo e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Dando-lhe uma piscadela, abri a porta do carro e saí, indo para o porta malas pegar nossas bagagens. Ela logo saiu também para me ajudar. Levamos tudo para dentro de casa e as deixamos na sala.

- Você deve estar com fome, quer algo para comer? Acho que tem bolo e chá aqui, perguntei.

- Não, estou bem assim. Obrigada, ela respondeu sorrindo e se sentando na cadeira da mesa de jantar.

- Mais tarde faço algo para comermos então. Não vai ser um prato como o seu risoto de salmão, mas acho que dá pra quebrar o galho por hoje, brinquei indo me sentar junto a ela na mesa.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Toby. Sendo você o cozinheiro, não me importa o prato, ela disse rindo.

Continuamos conversando e rindo na mesa de jantar até pelo menos quase oito da noite. Então eu e Spencer fomos para a cozinha e com muito custo, conseguimos preparar algo parecido com um macarrão à bolonhesa. Comemos ainda rindo e brincando e depois fomos nos arrumar para dormir.

- Eu acho que tem espaço suficiente na minha cama para nós dois, Spence, comentei tentando fazê-la mudar de ideia quanto ao sofá.

- Eu vou te atrapalhar a dormir, Toby. Não quero isso, ela respondeu.

- Spencer, até parece que você não me conhece! Não tenho problema algum com sono.

- Posso mesmo dormir com você, Toby?

- Claro, Spence!

Ela sorriu e enquanto eu arrumava a cama, ela foi trocar de roupa no banheiro. Tirei mais um travesseiro do armário e coloquei-o do lado do meu. Estiquei a coberta na cama e coloquei rapidamente meu pijama. Quando ela voltou, deitamos-nos lado a lado, cabeça com cabeça.

- Spencer, posso te dizer uma coisa?, perguntei olhando para o teto.

- Claro, Toby, ela respondeu também olhando para o mesmo lugar.

- O que você fez com seu pai ontem no restaurante... Eu fiquei orgulhoso de você, Spence.

- Como assim?

- O jeito como você enfrentou seu pai... Mesmo ele não aceitando nós dois, você não se intimidou e lutou contra a ira dele. Achei aquilo legal.

- Obrigada, ela disse timidamente.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento e ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito. Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos cacheados e ela deu uma pequena estremecida.

- Acho que agora é minha vez de te dizer algo, ela disse virando-se para mim.

- Pois diga.

- Lembra-se de quando você era suspeito do assassinato de Alisson?

- Sim...

- Eu estava correndo pela rua um certo dia e você estava caminhando pela mesma rua que eu, mas bem mais a frente. Eu vi quando um carro cheio de garotos passou e um deles cuspiu em você. Vi também quando alguns meninos correram de você na rua e você se escondeu em um beco. Naquele dia eu fui atrás de você e vi você encostado na parede, no meio das latas de lixo, chorando, ela disse olhando-me diretamente nos olhos. Aquele foi o dia em que me apaixonei por você. Eu não queria admitir para mim mesma, por isso briguei com você no Homecoming. Além disso, também estava com medo de você ter realmente assassinado Alisson.

- Spencer..., exclamei boquiaberto.

- Por favor, não diga nada, Toby. Eu sei que estava errada e não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo. Me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Spence. Eu só... Não imaginava que você tivesse me visto aquele dia.

Ela beijou-me suavemente e continuei a acariciar seus cabelos até que ambos dormimos. Quando acordei no outro dia, Spencer já não estava mais ao meu lado. Levantei-me da cama e não a encontrei na sala ou em nenhuma outra parte da casa. Suas malas também não estavam mais na casa então presumi que havia ido embora mais cedo. Já eram onde da manhã e fui para a cozinha tomar meu café da manhã. Escovei os dentes, troquei de roupa então decidi ligar para o celular de Spencer e ver como ela estava. Disquei o número e ninguém atendeu. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, o telefone de casa tocou. Atendi, pensando ser ela.

- Seu canalha sem mãe! Pra onde você levou minha filha?, ouvi Peter Hastings gritar nervosamente pelo telefone. Fale agora antes que eu abra um processo contra você!

- Mas... Mas do que você está falando?, perguntei confuso.

- Ah, até parece que você não sabe, seu marginalzinho! Eu sei que Spencer está aí com você, escondida em algum lugar!

- Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando, me desculpe!

- Eu vou te..., a voz dele sumiu e o telefone fez um estranho barulho até que uma voz feminina começou a falar. Toby, aqui é Verônica, mãe de Spencer. Ela está aí com você?

- Não, sra. Hastings, Spencer não está aqui. Por quê? O que houve?

- Peter disse que ela chegou aqui de manhã, quando eu ainda estava dormindo e ele me disse que eles tiveram uma pequena discussão e agora Spencer desapareceu. Ela não está em casa e também não está com nenhuma amiga. Imaginamos que ela estivesse com você.

- O quê!? Como assim ela desapareceu!?, exclamei assustado, dando um pulo.

- Ela simplesmente fugiu de casa e agora não sabemos onde ela está! Pelo visto ela não está com você então... Se souber de algo por favor nos ligue na hora, ok?

- Está bem, farei o possível para encontrá-la!

- Obrigada e desculpe-me os modos de Peter. Tenha um bom dia.

O telefone ficou mudo e eu não consegui tirá-lo da orelha por um momento, assimilando a informação da fuga de Spencer. Por fim, quando coloquei-o novamente no gancho, sai correndo de casa. Havia vários lugares em que Spencer poderia estar e eu tinha que ser rápido. Procurei em todos os cafés que havíamos ido, em todos os cinemas e praças e nada. Já estava quase desistindo quando finalmente lembrei-me de um lugar, o único onde ainda não havia buscado. "Por favor, esteja lá, esteja lá, esteja lá...", pensava angustiado enquanto pegava um taxi. Disse ao motorista onde queria ir e em dentro de alguns instantes, o carro já estava subindo a montanha de Rosewood. À medida que íamos aproximando-nos do pico, dava para se ver a cidade mais amplamente. Antes que pudesse ver mais alguma coisa, percebi uma pequena movimentação. Era Spencer, sentada no mesmo tronco caído da última vez que estivemos lá.

- Motorista, pare aqui, por favor!, gritei batendo no banco da frente e já saltando do carro.

Comecei a correr montanha acima o mais rápido que meus pés conseguiam. Antes que chegasse no topo, comecei a gritar com toda a força que podia:

-SPENCER! SPENCER!

Ela se virou para trás abruptamente, bem na hora em que consegui alcança-la. Ela se levantou e me recebeu com um abraço apertado. Segurei-a ofegante nos braços e dei-lhe vários beijos no rosto quando consegui recuperar o fôlego.

- Graças a Deus te encontrei! Você está bem?, perguntei.

- Não estou fisicamente ferida se é isso que deseja saber, ela respondeu séria.

- Isso já é um começo, respondi rindo. Por que fugiu assim, Spence? Deixou todos preocupados!

- Eu... Posso explicar depois? Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos para casa agora, ok?

- Eu não vou! Não quero voltar, Toby!

- Mas Spencer...

- Não vou voltar para aquela família enquanto eles não aceitarem que estamos juntos! Ouvi meu pai falar horrores de você hoje de manhã! Ele quer me proibir de te ver, Toby! Isso não é justo!

- Spencer, acalme-se, ok? Nós vamos resolver isso tudo, mas só se você colaborar e voltar para casa, ouviu bem? Eu vou estar lá com você para te ajudar, prometo.

- Promete mesmo?

- Juro pela minha mãe!

- Tudo bem...

- Então vamos descer porque o taxi deve estar nos esperando.

Assim que voltamos para Rosewood, o taxi parou na porta da casa de Spencer. Pagamos o motorista e batemos na porta. Verônica veio atender e, assim que viu a filha, deu-lhe um abraço apertado e suspirou.

- Onde você estava, minha filha? Deixou-nos preocupados!, ela exclamou pegando o rosto de Spencer nas mãos.

- Eu agradeço a preocupação, Spencer respondeu séria.

- Ah, você! Eu sabia que esse carpinteirinho estava metido na confusão! Pra onde levou ela, seu canalha?, Peter rugiu atrás de Verônica.

- Peter, não fale assim com ele! Toby trouxe Spencer de volta para casa, você deveria agradecê-lo!, defendeu a sra. Hastings.

- Não vou defender marginal nenhum! Aposto que foi por causa dele que ela fugiu!

- Não, pai. Eu fugi por sua causa, Spencer murmurou.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor na porta da casa da família Hastings.

- O quê?, Peter perguntou irônico.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Fugi por sua causa. Por sua grosseria e intolerância. Não fico mais um dia em casa se você ou qualquer outra pessoa da família venha desrespeitar meu relacionamento com Toby. Ele pode não ser nenhum filho de empresário, mas é quem eu amo. E você vão ter de aceitar isso se me quiserem aqui.

- Spencer..., Verônica começou a falar.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Há, eu sabia! Sabia que ele tinha feito sua cabeça, Sr. Hastings exclamou.

- E então, vão aceitar o Toby ou não?, Spencer perguntou categórica.

- Minha filha, contanto que fique conosco, você pode namorar até um mendigo se quiser!, disse a mãe.

- E você, pai? O que tem a dizer?

- Quer saber? Que se dane! Se quer acabar com sua vida, tudo bem, acabe! Mas não diga que não avisei!

Spencer sorriu e se virou para mim, dando-me um beijo demorado e suave. Depois, pegou em minha mão e me puxou para dentro da casa. Peter Hastings bufou e se afastou da sala. Verônica, depois de dar um beijo na bochecha da filha, também foi embora, deixando-nos sozinhos na sala. Spencer ligou a TV e nos sentamos no chão, um do lado do outro.

- Spencer, me faça um favor, comecei a dizer, quebrando o silêncio.

- O quê?, ela perguntou se virando para mim.

- Se alguma vez sentir a urgência de fugir novamente, me chame primeiro. Ok?

- Ok, ela disse sorrindo timidamente.

Entrelacei minha mão nas delas e ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, colocando a cabeça em meu ombro.


	26. Chapter 26

Meu namoro com Spencer não poderia estar melhor. Já fazia quatro meses desde nosso primeiro beijo no hotel em Brookheaven e, apesar de alguns incidentes de percurso, tudo estava caminhando maravilhosamente bem para nós dois. A família Hastings ainda não estava muito contente com meu namoro com Spencer, mas já não nos afrontavam mais como antes. Talvez eles estivessem pensando que seria uma coisa passageira, apenas uma fase dela. Pensavam errado.

Quanto ao colégio, estava estudando em Rosewood High por bolsa, já que não podia mais pagar as mensalidades; Meu trabalho como carpinteiro me dava como lucro apenas o suficiente para pagar as prestações do loft, as contas e minha própria comida. Na verdade, continuava na escola mais para ficar com Spencer do que propriamente pelos estudos. As aulas de inglês e matemática eram as que mais me interessavam e o Sr. Fitz estava ficando mais próximo de mim; ele dizia que eu tinha um grande potencial e estava progredindo muito. Na verdade aquilo não fazia muito sentido já que minhas notas não estavam muito altas. Nunca mais conversei com Lucas, apesar de continuar observando-o de vez em quando. Jenna e ele já não mais se falavam como antes, o que me deixou um pouco confuso e intrigado.

Spencer e as amigas agora estavam fazendo sessões conjuntas de terapia porque, segundo suas famílias, elas estavam muito obcecadas com a ideia de que Ian Thomas, o marido de Melissa Hastings, seria o assassino de Alisson Dilaurentis. Não podia dizer que não concordava nem que discordava delas; Ian nunca me pareceu um homem muito confiável, mas também não achava provável que ele pudesse ter matado Alisson.

"Eu queria que você visse o que é realmente coragem, em vez de pensar que coragem é um homem com uma arma na mão. Coragem é quando você sabe que está derrotado antes mesmo de começar, mas começa assim mesmo, e vai até o fim, apesar de tudo. Raramente a gente vence, mas isso pode até acontecer..."

- O que você está lendo, Toby?, Spencer disse, interrompendo minha leitura.

- O Sol Nasce Para Todos, respondi.

Spencer estava deitada em sua cama sobre as cobertas com um livro nas mãos. Fechei meu livro e me levantei da cadeira vermelha em que estava e fui até ela, sentando-me a seu lado na cama. Ela se aproximou de mim e colocou a cabeça em meu peito.

- O que você está lendo?, perguntei tentando ler o título do livro na capa dobrada.

- O velho e o mar, ela respondeu. Ernest Hemingway.

- Não vai ler o livro do Sr. Fitz? A prova vai ser esta semana.

- Na verdade eu já o li. Terminei-o uma semana atrás, ela disse rindo timidamente.

- Sempre adiantada, comentei sorrindo e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Desculpe pela interrupção, ela disse. Pode voltar à sua leitura.

- Na verdade eu já estava pensando em parar, menti. Ainda tenho tempo para ler antes da prova.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, respondi com um sorriso.

Ela fechou seu livro e colocou-o de lado, me abraçando com força. Acariciei seus cabelos e dei-lhe um beijo demorado nos lábios. Depois me levantei e fui guardar meu livro na mochila em cima da espreguiçadeira. Spencer levantou-se também e encaramos-nos por alguns momentos até que eu segurei seu rosto nas mãos e olhei-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Está tudo bem?, ela perguntou.

- Sim, sim, respondi. Eu só...

- O quê?

- Você... Você é linda Spencer.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e me deu um beijo delicado nos lábios.

- Spence, acho que não te contei a novidade: consegui um emprego em uma construção aqui no centro de Rosewood!

- Meu Deus, Toby, que ótimo!

- Pois é! Acho que começo amanhã mesmo.

- Meus parabéns!, ela exclamou.

Spencer me abraçou forte e me beijou na bochecha delicadamente. Segurei-a pela cintura e beijei-a nos lábios. Então o celular de Spencer começou a tocar repentinamente em sua cama, interrompendo-nos. Desvencilhamos-nos e ela foi atendê-lo. Era Melissa pedindo para que Spencer desse uma carona a ela.

- Você não quer vir conosco?, perguntou Spencer sorrindo.

- Na verdade eu queria, comecei a dizer pesaroso. Mas tenho que ir para casa. Jenna deve estar aproveitando minha ausência prolongada para armar alguma coisa.

Dei-lhe uma beijo e novamente segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Desta vez ela me olhava mais séria.

- O que foi, Spence?, perguntei. Está tudo bem?

- Toby...

Ela silenciou e continuou a fitar-me seriamente.

- Diga, Spence.

- Toby, tome cuidado, ok?, ela disse timidamente. Eu não quero te perder... Eu nunca tive um porto seguro, mas agora eu sinto que tenho.

- Serei cuidadoso, prometo, respondi sorrindo.

Ela assentiu e aconcheguei seu corpo em meus braços, acariciando seus cabelos delicadamente. Dei-lhe mais um beijo nos lábios para me despedir e peguei minha mochila para ir para casa.

[...]

- E então, como foi com a Dra. Sulivan?, perguntei quando encontrei-a saindo com consultório. Ela deu um suspiro e revirou os olhos enquanto eu abria a porta de seu carro para que ela entrasse.

Sentei-me no banco ao lado dela, ela me beijou e disse-me que, como sempre, tinha sido inútil e que, não importava o que a doutora dissesse, para ela Ian seria sempre o culpado. Tendo ela falado tudo o que tinha a dizer, era a minha vez de fazer um "anúncio".

- Spence, lembra daquele emprego que eu te falei ontem?

- Sim, lembro, ela respondeu. O que tem ele?

- Na verdade, eu consegui outro emprego!

- Jura? Meu Deus, Toby! Parabéns!, ela disse sorrindo e me dando vários beijos. E onde é?

- Na casa do Jason, disse rapidamente, engolindo em seco logo depois.

Spencer fechou a cara rapidamente e ficou séria. Ela fitou-me ao mesmo tempo repreensiva e inquisitivamente.

- Para falar a verdade, não gosto muito dessa ideia, ela disse. Não confio no Jason.

- Eu também não, mas o que eu posso fazer? Emprego é emprego e eu preciso desse dinheiro, murmurei pesaroso.

- Eu sei... Mas não tem mais nenhum outro lugar em que você possa trabalhar? Quer dizer, tem muitas casas em Rosewood precisando de conserto...

- Não acho que consiga algo melhor que isso... Jason está oferecendo uma quantia generosa pelo serviço.

Ela deu um suspiro longo e pegou meu rosto nas mãos, acariciando-o enquanto fitava-me preocupada.

- Tudo bem... Mas, por favor, me prometa que não vai entrar na casa, ok Toby?

- Ok, eu juro, disse beijando-a e sorrindo.

Ela deu a partida no carro e fomos para sua casa.

No outro dia, Spencer foi até a casa de Jason ver como eu estava e, obviamente, me fazer desistir do emprego.

- Spence, eu sei que você não gosta dessa ideia, mas eu realmente preciso disto aqui!

- Você não pode trabalhar fora de Rosewood? Com certeza deve haver empregos lá mais bem remunerados e mais seguros do que este...

- Na verdade já pensei nessa hipótese, mas não tenho como ir para fora de Rosewood sem uma carona ou carro. Não posso pagar por ônibus todos os dias e muito menos taxi...

- Mas...

Neste momento, Jason passou por nós com um copo de suco nas mãos e encarou-nos repreensivamente.

- Spence, acho melhor conversarmos sobre isto outra hora. Jason não parece muito satisfeito com nossa conversa.

Ela fitou-me preocupada e pegou meu rosto nas mãos, acariciando-o gentilmente. Deu um longo suspiro e, com um beijo demorado, despediu-se de mim.

[...]

Quando Spencer me chamou até sua casa, nunca imaginei o porquê. Ela estava mais alegre do que de costume e, quando cheguei, me recebeu calorosamente. Ofereceu-me um copo de limonada que não consegui recusar e depois me levou até o quintal, dizendo que tinha uma surpresa para mim. Segurando minha mão, ela me fez parar, de olhos fechados, no meio do quintal e, quando disse que podia abrir os olhos, bem na minha frente estava uma caminhonete laranja claro. Meu queixo caiu e eu não tinha palavras. Spencer riu de minha reação e me deu um beijo na bochecha, indo para o lado da caminhonete. Visivelmente era um carro já usado, mas eu não poderia reclamar já que mal tinha dinheiro para me sustentar depois que comprei meu loft, não poderia pensar em comprar um carro tão cedo. Além do mais, eu poderia fazer alguns consertos, trocar algumas peças e ela ficaria como nova.

- Spence, muito obrigado!, exclamei depois que sai de meu estado de estupefação. É sério.

- Não precisa agradecer, ela respondeu timidamente com um sorriso.

- Eu... Quando puder, vou te dar cada centavo que gastou nela, eu juro!

- Toby! Não precisa me dar nada, isso é um presente! Não quero que se preocupe com isso, ela exclamou acariciando meu rosto.

- Mas Spence!

- Sem "mas" nem meio "mas". Eu quis te dar essa caminhonete, você não tem que me pagar, ouviu?

- Tudo bem..., consenti. Mas se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para retribuir...

- Na verdade você pode..., ela respondeu sorrindo.

- E o que é?, perguntei rindo, esperando por uma resposta nada séria.

- Você pode parar de trabalhar para Jason e arrumar um emprego fora de Rosewood, já que agora tem um carro, ela respondeu.

- Ah, eu sabia que tinha algo a ver com isso!, brinquei me aproximando dela e beijando-a no pescoço.

- E você também pode retribuir fazendo isso...

Ela aproximou o rosto do meu e nossos lábios se encostaram em um beijo. As mãos dela entrelaçaram-se em volta de meu pescoço enquanto eu segurava delicadamente sua cintura fina. Ela começou a acariciar meus cabelos enquanto nossa respiração ficava mais lenta e leve. Desvencilhamos-nos e ficamos olhando um ao outro nos olhos.

- Eu te amo, Spencer, sussurrei carinhosamente com um sorriso.

- Eu queria dizer isso primeiro!, ela reclamou, brincando. Eu também te amo, Toby.


	27. Chapter 27

A pedido de Spencer arrumei um novo emprego fora de Rosewood e deixei de trabalhar para Jason. Ela ficou mais tranquila com a mudança, mas isso nos dava menos tempo para ficarmos juntos. Eu ia da escola direto para a outra cidade e só voltava à noite. Era trabalho duro, mas pelo menos me pagavam bem e em breve poderia comprar algumas coisas novas para meu loft. Enquanto isso, sempre que tinha algum tempo livre, gastava-o consertando a caminhonete e trocando algumas de suas peças velhas. Conseguia as novas peças gratuitamente com um colega de trabalho que tinha uma oficina mecânica nos arredores de Rosewood. A caminhonete estaria como nova dentro de uma semana ou menos. Os finais de semana eram reservados para Spencer; sempre planejávamos algo, especialmente nos sábados. E neste sábado havíamos combinado de irmos ao teatro vermos a peça Otelo, de Shakespeare que Spence queria tanto assistir. Ás sete da noite já estava na porta de sua casa esperando-a para levá-la. Toquei a campainha e esperei. Fiquei cinco minutos parado na soleira da porta e ninguém atendeu a porta. Dava para se ouvir barulhos e vozes de dentro da casa, mas mesmo assim ninguém parecia ter ouvido a campainha. Toquei-a novamente e voltei para o carro onde decidi esperar por Spencer. Ela saiu de casa depois de alguns minutos e sentou-se do meu lado na caminhonete, dando-me um beijo seco. Sua expressão estava séria e suas sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas.

- O que houve, Spence?, arrisquei-me a perguntar. Você não está com uma cara muito boa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Infelizmente, sim, ela murmurou com um suspiro.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?, tornei a perguntar olhando-a dentro dos olhos.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Melissa está grávida, ela disse por fim.

Minhas sobrancelhas se arquearam e pisquei rapidamente para ela.

- Bom... Não o que há de tão péssimo nisso, Spence, comentei.

- Na verdade, o fato de minha irmã estar esperando um bebê não é ruim. Mas Ian ser o pai é péssimo.

- Ah, eu tinha me esquecido que Melissa está casada com ele agora... Para mim ela ainda estava com Wren.

Spencer engoliu em seco e me lançou um olhar ao mesmo tempo inquisitivo e temeroso. Ela ficou estática por alguns minutos até que novamente engoliu em seco e virou a cabeça, bufando.

- Não, ela infelizmente está com aquele crápula do Ian... E o pior é que com esse novo bebê, Ian ficará mais tempo em nossa casa e Melissa será muito mais mimada do que antes. Não confio naquele homem...

- Nem eu, Spence, nem eu...

- Tenho certeza que foi ele quem matou Alisson... Aqueles olhos azuis não me enganam, ela suspirou mais uma vez e colocou a mão nas têmporas, massageando-as. Vamos embora, preciso me distrair um pouco.

Assenti e, dando-lhe outro beijo nos lábios, dei a partida no carro.

[...]

- Gostou da noite?, perguntei a Spencer assim que estacionei o carro em frente a sua casa.

- Adorei cada minuto..., ela disse sorrindo e me beijando carinhosamente. O que faremos amanhã?

- Quem sabe não passamos a manhã no parque? Podemos fazer um picknick ou algo do tipo...

- Sim, podemos, ela disse pegando meu rosto nas mãos e acariciando minhas bochechas.

- Dez horas está bom para você?

- Está perfeito!

Beijamos-nos novamente, dessa vez mais suave e demoradamente. Assim que nos separamos, sai do carro e fui abrir a porta para ela. Entrelaçamos os braços e caminhei com ela até a porta de casa onde novamente nos beijamos e nos despedimos definitivamente.

- Passo aqui para irmos juntos, ok?

- Ok, ela respondeu dando uma piscadela. Boa noite, Tobes.

- Boa noite, Spece!

Spencer abriu a porta de casa e antes de fechá-la por completo murmurou um "eu te amo" com os lábios. Pisquei para ela e assim que ela fechou a porta, virei-me para voltar para o carro. Assim que havia acabado de entrar e fechar a porta, o pai de Spencer apareceu na janela pedindo para que eu esperasse um minuto antes de ir.

- Boa noite, Sr. Hastings, eu disse. Posso ajudar em algo?

- Boa noite, Toby. Na verdade, pode sim, ele respondeu com um meio sorriso irônico. Você está muito ocupado no momento?

- Bem, eu não estou planejando fazer nada a essa hora da noite, se é isso que quer saber Sr. Hastings.

- Não, não, acho que não fui claro o suficiente. Quero saber se está muito ocupado com seu novo emprego para me ajudar.

- Nesse caso, temo que esteja um pouco apertado, Sr. Hastings. Tenho que viajar todos os dias para fora de Rosewood e só retorno a noite.

- Será que você não poderia abrir uma exceção?

- Por que deveria Sr. Hastings?

- Eu posso te pagar muito bem pelo serviço.

- E o que o Sr. tem em mente para mim?

- Na verdade não acho que seja algo tão complicado assim a ponto de gastar muito de seu tempo..., ele começou a dizer. Vi uma amostra de seu trabalho na casa do Jason e tenho que dizer, fiquei impressionado, garoto. Como Melissa está grávida, eu gostaria que você fizesse um berço para meu neto que irá nascer. Será que você poderia fazê-lo para mim?

Ele me olhou esperançoso e receoso ao mesmo tempo. Fitei-o por alguns momentos sem dizer nada. Peter Hastings, o mesmo homem que havia me humilhado no restaurante de Ravenswood estava agora implorando para que eu fizesse um berço para seu neto. "Como a vida é irônica", pensei maldosamente. Ele franziu a testa diante de meu silêncio e se ajeitou para ficar cara a cara comigo na janela.

- E então? Você vai fazer ou não o que eu quero?, ele perguntou impaciente.

- Sr. Hastings, meu novo trabalho exige de mim muito tempo e esforço durante a semana. E me pagam muito bem pelo serviço que faço. Esse dinheiro está sendo de grande ajuda para mim neste momento, já que tenho que pagar pelo meu loft e pelas minhas próprias despesas dentro dele. Não poderia largar esse emprego em hipótese alguma, porém ele só me toma os dias úteis da semana, deixando os sábados e os domingos ao meu dispor, se é que me entende. Então...

Fiz uma pausa e olhei para meus próprios pés fingindo estar pensando no assunto só para deixá-lo nervoso e ainda mais impaciente. Ele se remexeu onde estava e tossiu em seco, esperando minha resposta.

- Então...?, ele fez inquieto.

- Então eu acho que posso fazer o seu serviço nos fins de semana, respondi sorrindo.

- Ah, muito bom, muito bom!

- Com uma condição...

- E qual seria?, ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Trabalhar em sua própria casa e sem a interferência de ninguém da família.

Ele cerrou as pálpebras e fitou-me por alguns instantes avaliando meu pedido e se eu estava falando mesmo sério. Coçou a cabeça algumas vezes e suspirou.

- Tudo bem, aceito seus termos. Você pode começar amanhã?

- Na verdade, já tenho planos para amanhã que não posso desmarcar. Sinto muito, só comaçarei semana que vem.

- Tudo bem, ainda temos tempo. O valor discutiremos mais tarde.

- Se o sr. Preferir assim... Se é só isso, vou-me indo.

- Sim, sim, é só isso. Muito obrigado pela atenção. Tenha uma boa noite, Toby.

- O sr. Também, respondi com um sorriso.

Ele se retirou novamente para sua casa e eu dei a partida no carro para voltar para meu loft. No meio do caminho, ouvi meu celular tocar. Pensei que era Spencer me mando alguma mensagem sobre meu novo trabalho em sua casa, mas quando abri a mensagem vi que estava enganado.

"Tenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais ainda. Você está seguindo isso à risca, não é queridinho? Só tome cuidado para que sua melhor amiga não se torne sua maior inimiga. –A "

[...]

- Você vai trabalhar para o meu pai?! Na nossa própria casa?!, exclamou Spencer incrédula, quase derramando a limonada que segurava nas mãos. Quando isso aconteceu?

- Ontem à noite. Depois que você entrou em casa e eu fui para o carro, seu pai veio ter uma conversa comigo e me ofereceu este trabalho.

- E ele quis que você trabalhasse em nossa casa?!

- Na verdade não foi bem assim. Essa era uma condição minha, expliquei com um sorriso, pegando um pedaço de torta de maçã. Ele teve que aceitar.

Ela deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro, como se dissesse "você não tem jeito, não é?" e se aproximou de mim, beijando-me nos lábios enquanto segurava meu rosto.

- Agora posso te ver todo final de semana e sem sair de casa! É melhor do que eu esperava, ela brincou acariciando meus cabelos.

Partimos um bolo de laranja que a mãe de Spencer tinha feito e dividimos os pedaços entre nós dois. O dia estava ensolarado e algumas crianças brincavam ao nosso redor no parque. As aves passavam voando e cantando sobre nossas cabeças e a brisa soprava de leve, balançando as árvores e refrescando o dia. Foi o dia perfeito para o nosso picknick.

[...]

Às dez da manhã de sábado, como havia combinado, bati a campainha da casa de Spencer e esperei com minha caixa de ferramentas na mão. Não demorou nem um minuto para que o pai de Spencer atendesse a porta com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Ah, Toby, é você! Entre, entre!, ele disse abrindo a porta e dando um passo para trás. Em uma mão, ele segurava uma caneca branca fumegante - Quer tomar um café conosco ou...

- Muito obrigado Sr. Hastings, mas vou deixar o café para outra hora, respondi prontamente. Onde está a madeira para o berço e os outros materiais?

- Deixei tudo no quintal onde tem mais espaço e você pode ficar mais a vontade, ele respondeu fechando a porta. Venha comigo.

Assenti com a cabeça e o segui atravessando a sala e o corredor interno. As ferramentas batiam nas paredes da caixa e faziam um barulho não muito agradável enquanto eu andava. Mesmo assim, o Sr. Hastings não se incomodou ou se o fez, não disse nada. Vez em quando ele bebericava o café em sua caneca.

- Aqui está, ele disse abrindo uma porta branca e revelando à sua frente o jardim cheio de tábuas, parafusos e porcas. Se precisar de algo mais é só chamar.

Agradeci e logo depois o pai de Spencer voltou para dentro da casa, me deixando sozinho no quintal. Suspirei e coloquei a caixa de ferramentas no chão, abrindo-a para começar o trabalho.

No meio da tarde, o Sol estava forte e estava muito quente. Muitas tábuas ainda precisavam ser cerradas e lixadas e estava cada vez mais difícil seguir com o trabalho com aquele calor. Minha blusa de frio já estava jogada no meio da folhagem e o suor escorria de minha testa. Peguei uma toalha, passei-a no rosto para enxugá-lo e respirei fundo tentando repor alguma energia. Naquele momento, ouvi a porta do quintal se abrir e Spencer sair de dentro da casa. Ela usava um vestido azul escuro com um cinto branco na cintura e botas marrons até o meio da canela. O brilho em seus lábios cintilava com a luz do sol e seus cabelos balançavam suavemente com a brisa que soprava.

- Pausa para o lanche, ela disse sorrindo enquanto carregava dois copos cheios nas mãos. Trouxe limonada para refrescar o calor.

Coloquei a serra no chão, sorridente, enquanto ela vinha em minha direção. Spencer me entregou um dos copos e beijamos-nos suavemente. Ela deu uma piscadela e bebeu um gole da limonada. Com um suspiro longo, fiz o mesmo.

- Acho melhor sair desse sol ou vai ter uma insolação, ela disse pegando minha mão e me levando para a sombra de uma grande árvore. Spencer sentou-se apoiada no tronco e sentei-me ao seu lado, segurando sua mão delicadamente nas minhas e acariciando-a. Olhamos-nos fixamente nos olhos e beijamos-nos novamente.

- Pensei que não a veria hoje, murmurei.

- Sinto muito, mas surgiram alguns... Imprevistos... Que tive de resolver, ela explicou séria. Se não fosse isso, já teria vindo aqui te ver.

- Antes tarde do que nunca, brinquei sorrindo.

Ela deu uma risada e me beijou na bochecha, tomando mais um gole da limonada logo depois. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos sentindo a brisa e ouvindo as aves cantarem nas árvores acima de nós. A pele da mão de Spencer era macia e delicada em contraste com a minha rude e áspera.

- Meu pai te tratou bem desde que chegou aqui?, ela perguntou séria fitando-me.

- Sim. Não nos falamos muito, mas ele não foi rude ou grosseiro se é isso que pergunta.

- Acho que ele está aceitando melhor a ideia de ficarmos juntos.

- Ainda bem, completei sorrindo e dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Quando finalmente terminei minha limonada, eu e Spencer fomos até a cozinha deixar os copos e depois voltamos para o quintal, onde ficamos a tarde inteira. Eu trabalhando e ela me fazendo companhia. Quando já estava escuro, me despedi de Spencer e do resto da família e fui para casa. Quando cheguei, fui tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Estava com o celular na mão para ajustar o despertador quando recebi uma nova mensagem:

"Sua namorada está adorando a nova companhia. Pena que ela não durará muito. –A"


	28. Chapter 28

-Bom dia, Spence!, disse-lhe dando um beijo nos lábios assim que a vi entrando no quintal.

- Bom dia, Tobes! Chegou há muito tempo?, ela perguntou sorrindo e indo se sentar à sombra da árvore mais próxima de mim.

- Na verdade, não. Jenna me prendeu em casa hoje...

- Como assim?, Spencer perguntou séria. Seus olhos logo mudaram o brilho e a alegria neles se transformou em receio e interesse. Spencer sabia das chantagens que Jenna me fazia há algum tempo atrás, quando Alisson ainda estava viva. Ela sabia que esse tempo já havia passado e que agora era ela, Spencer, quem eu realmente amava, mas mesmo assim era perceptível a desconfiança e o receio em sua expressão quando eu falava de Jenna.

- Não foi nada de mais, Spence. Ela só queria que eu a ajudasse a arrumar o quarto, expliquei enquanto serrava um pedaço de madeira.

- Ela não consegue arrumar o quarto sozinha?, ela perguntou um pouco aflita.

- Algumas partes sim, mas especificamente hoje ela queria retirar algumas roupas e objetos do alto do armário, então tive que ajudá-la.

Ela se levantou, ainda com a expressão séria e se aproximou de mim, me abraçando delicadamente. Deixei a serra no chão, virando-me para pegar seu rosto nas mãos. Fitei-a em seus olhos escuros e profundos e acariciei suas bochechas, dando-lhe um sorriso logo depois.

- Ei, não precisa se preocupar, ok? Não aconteceu nada, comecei a dizer. Jenna não tem mais poder sobre mim. Agora eu pertenço a você, e somente a você, Spence.

Ela ouviu minhas palavras em silêncio enquanto olhava fundo em meus olhos, como se para ver se eu estava realmente falando a verdade. Ficamos um momento em silêncio até que ela aproximou seu rosto do meu e me beijou lenta e carinhosamente passando as mãos por meus cabelos.

- Eu te amo, ok?, ela sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados com a testa encostada na minha.

- Eu também te amo, Spence. Muito.

Demos-nos mais um beijo nos lábios e ela então sorriu, acariciando meu rosto e beijando minhas bochechas.

- Tenho que voltar ao trabalho agora, Spence, murmurei tirando-lhe os cabelos do rosto e colocando-os detrás das orelhas.

- Me desculpe, ela sussurrou. Não quis te atrapalhar. Prometo que ficarei quieta agora.

- Não precisa ficar quieta, podemos conversar enquanto termino de cortar essas tábuas, comentei.

Ela assentiu e se desvencilhou de mim, voltando para debaixo da árvore e sentando-se à sua sombra. Peguei novamente a serra e continuei meu trabalho. Enquanto isso, Spencer e eu contamos um ao outro o que tínhamos feito durante a semana e planejamos o que faríamos no feriado que estava por vir. Eu queria sair para acampar e ela preferia fazer uma visita a alguma cidade histórica nos arredores de Rosewood.

- Na verdade, o que acha de fazermos os dois?, sugeri.

- Mas como? O feriado é quarta-feira e quinta tem aula!

- Podemos fazer o seguinte: sair de Rosewood Hogh e ir direto à cidade que quer visitar. Depois, quando já estiver caindo a noite, podemos ir acampar. Sei que tem um lugar perto dessa cidade onde podemos passar a noite ao ar livre. E no dia seguinte podemos voltar para a cidade e ao entardecer voltar para Rosewood. O que acha?

- Não tinha pensado nisso..., ela murmurou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Mas não parece má ideia.

- Então faremos isso?

- Sim!, ela exclamou sorrindo e se levantando. Ela passou por mim e foi até a porta, abrindo-a a parando na soleira. Voltou-se para mim e gritou: Ei, vou pegar um café. Quer um copo, Tobes?

- Acho que vou aceitar, Spence! Muito obrigado, murmurei.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou alguns momentos depois com duas canecas grandes nas mãos, uma branca e outra preta, ambas fumegando. Entregou-me a preta e foi sentar-se novamente debaixo da árvore. Com uma mão segurava o café e com a outra martelava os pregos nas tábuas. Continuamos a conversar até que o café acabou e Spencer foi deixar as canecas vazias na cozinha. Quando ela voltou novamente depois de quase uma hora, Spencer estava com uma roupa diferente. Ela trajava uma saia marrom comprida e uma blusa branca de linho juntamente com uma bota preta. Uma pequena bolsa vermelha atravessava seu corpo até a cintura. Ela veio até onde eu estava e se postou ao meu lado.

- Toby, vou ter que sair agora, ok?

- Para onde vai?, perguntei parando meu trabalho e virando-me para ela.

- Hanna acabou de me ligar e disse que precisa de ajuda com um trabalho, ela respondeu.

- Ah..., murmurei. Então acho que terei de passar a tarde sozinho, não é?

- Eu gostaria de poder dizer que não, mas não sei se esse trabalho irá me tomar muito tempo... Sinto muito, ela sussurrou pesarosa.

- Sem problemas, disse. Só tome cuidado, ok?

- Ok.

- Eu te amo, disse me aproximando dela e dando-lhe um beijo de despedida.

- Eu também, ela sussurrou sorrindo. Spencer se afastou de mim e foi até a porta do quintal onde me mandou um beijo antes de fechá-la. Suspirei e voltei ao árduo trabalho.

[...]

Eram por volta das sete e meia da noite e eu estava terminando de lixar alguns pedaços de madeira cortadas para depois ir para casa quando a porta branca do quintal se abriu abruptamente e Verônica Hastings, a mãe de Spencer, apareceu na soleira, correndo pelo quintal em minha direção. Quando vi sua expressão, deixei minhas ferramentas no chão e esperei por ela, que vinha ao meu encontro. Seu rosto estava branco como a neve e ela ofegava muito, suas mãos tremiam como galhos de uma árvore em meio a uma tempestade.

- O que houve, sra. Hastings?, perguntei preocupado, amparando-a com as mãos.

- Toby, Spencer..., ela começou a dizer, parando para respirar e me fitando seriamente. Spencer...

- O que aconteceu com Spencer?, perguntei preocupado. O que houve com ela?!

- Spencer sofreu um acidente, Toby!

- O quê?!, exclamei chocado. Como? Onde?

- Ela... Ela estava voltando da casa da Hanna e..., ela fez uma pausa enquanto respirava fundo. E... um carro pagou-a de surpresa, Toby.

- Ela foi atropelada?!

- Sim, ela..., sua testa se franziu juntamente com suas sobrancelhas e ela ofegou mais uma vez, procurando as palavras e a força para dizê-las. Ela foi atropelada, Toby. Está no hospital agora, Melissa e Peter já estão indo para lá...

- Eu... Você... Tenho que vê-la agora!, exclamei.

- Pode ir eu... eu irei depois...

- Mas ela é sua filha, sra. Hastings!

- Eu sei, mas... eu não acho que consigo dirigir agora...

- Eu te dou uma carona!, exclamei.

- Você poderia?!

- Sim! Mas vamos rápido!, exclamei ajudando-a a ir até minha caminhonete e entrar nela.

Deixei todas as tábuas e as ferramentas no quintal da casa para ir correndo até o hospital ver Spencer. Corri tão rápido que mal via os outros carros na rua ou até mesmo os pedestres. A mãe de Spencer se segurava a cada curva na maçaneta da porta. Eu estava apavorado com o que poderia ter acontecido com Spencer, mas não queria pensar no pior. Estacionei a caminhonete em frente ao hospital e ajudei a mãe de Spencer, ainda trêmula e pálida, a descer, indo com ela imediatamente à recepção, onde provavelmente alguém poderia nos dar alguma informação. Verônica foi se sentar em algumas cadeiras que tinham por perto e eu fui procurar alguém que pudesse me dizer onde e como Spencer estava. Logo encontrei uma enfermeira muito gentil que me disse o número do quarto e o andar do hospital em que ela se encontrava. Falei com Verônica, mas ela preferiu ver Spencer depois que estivesse se sentindo um pouco melhor. Assenti e entrei no primeiro elevador, indo direto para o 3º andar onde, assim que saí, atravessei um corredor até chegar ao quarto de número 397. As persianas da janela de vidro que dava para o corredor estavam fechadas, mas a porta azul clara estava entreaberta. Abri-a e entrei sem bater, fazendo com que todos os presentes se virassem para mim assustados.

- Spencer!, exclamei assim que a vi deitada na cama.

- Toby..., ela sussurrou baixinho ao ver-me.

Corri para seu lado e abracei-a como pude pelas grades da cama, tentando não encostar-me aos cateteres ligados a ela. Sua pele estava fria e ela tremia um pouco. Sua respiração aquecia meu pescoço e eu agradeci a Deus por ela ainda estar viva e a salvo. De repente senti algo me puxar pelas costas e vi que era Peter Hastings.

- Vá com calma, garoto. Ela precisa de espaço para se recuperar, ele disse sério.

- Pai...

- Spencer, você acabou de sofrer um acidente! Não pode ficar se mexendo assim, ele continuou a dizer, repreendendo-nos.

- Isso mesmo, Spence. Você fraturou sua perna e deslocou um braço, não é recomendável que faça movimentos bruscos, Melissa disse, sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama com a expressão cínica como sempre.

Olhei para Melissa assustado quando ela disse aquilo me virando logo depois para o corpo debilitado de Spencer na cama do hospital. Havia, de fato, alguns arranhões em seu rosto e alguns hematomas roxos e verdes no braço direito. Ela se encolheu na cama, tentando tampar os machucados com a coberta, e colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha, fitando as próprias pernas e evitando contato visual comigo e com a família.

- Spence..., murmurei ao ver seus machucados.

Ela levantou os olhos lentamente e em seu olhar via-se um pedido de desculpas, como uma criança que quebra sem querer uma peça de porcelana dos pais. Voltei a postar-me do seu lado, agachando nas pernas e peguei sua mão esquerda nas minhas, acariciando-a delicadamente. Ela me olhou nos olhos e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Onde está Verônica?, Peter perguntou-me de repente.

- Ela veio comigo, mas disse que só iria subir quando estivesse preparada, respondi olhando para ele.

- Mas onde ela está?, Melissa perguntou.

- Na recepção, respondi novamente.

- Você pode chamá-la, Toby?, Melissa perguntou com um tom sutilmente irônico. Preciso falar com ela.

Olhei novamente para Spencer e discretamente ela assentiu com a cabeça, me dizendo para ir chamar sua mãe. Beijei sua mão e com um suspiro me levantei e saí do quarto. Atravessei novamente o corredor e entrei no elevador. Assim que as portas se fecharam e eu apertei o botão que levava até a recepção do hospital, meu celular tocou no bolso de minha calça. Engoli em seco quando vi uma nova mensagem. Abri-a com receio e li o que estava escrito.

"Se continuar no meu caminho, o próximo a se quebrar vai ser você. –A"


	29. Chapter 29

**PS: Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou meio grandinho, mas eu queria dar uma adiantada na fic pra chegar logo na parte principal porque a fic já está ficando muito grande (apesar de minhas ideias para ela são maiores ainda) e não tem quase ninguém lendo mais. Peço desculpas pelo tamanho to texto deste capítulo e também pelo tempo que passei sem atualizar a história. Um grande obrigada a todos aqueles que ainda estão acompanhando a fic e espero que estejam gostando do rumo da história. Peço também para que, se puderem, mandem reviews para eu ter uma noção do que vocês que estão lendo gostaram, acharam ruim, etc. And a special Thank to the people who are reading this fanfic and are not from Brazil. I hope you are enjoying it. **

* * *

-Tem certeza que consegue fazer isso, Spence?

- Absoluta, ela disse se levantando na ponta dos pés.

- Não tem nem uma semana que você tirou o gesso. Acho melhor não se arriscar, alertei.

- Não tem nenhum problema. Eu posso fazer isso, você vai ver..., ela insistiu, quase alcançando a beirada da janela com as finas mãos. Seus dedos roçaram o granito e antes que ela pudesse se segurar, seu pé se retorceu no pequeno banco de madeira em que estava apoiada e seu corpo vinha caindo em direção ao chão. Em um movimento rápido, segurei-a pela cintura e a peguei nos braços antes que atingisse o asfalto.

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, senhorita espiã, ou vai acabar voltando para o hospital, disse rindo e dando-lhe um beijo assim que ela ficou novamente de pé.

- Eu estava quase conseguindo...

- Sim, e você estava quase batendo a cabeça no chão também, completei virando-me de frente para ela e segurando em sua cintura. Deixe disso, Spence. Posso conseguir esses documentos para você outra hora.

- Mas se não for agora, talvez eles não estejam mais aqui, ela disse aflita, olhando ora para mim ora para dentro do consultório da Dra. Sulivan. E eu preciso saber por que Alisson vinha se consultar aqui...

- Ei, relaxe, ok? Nós vamos dar um jeito de descobrir, eu prometo, disse beijando-lhe novamente. Agora preciso ir embora, ou seu pai irá me despedir.

- Quanto a isso você pode ficar tranquilo, ele não vai te demitir tão cedo, ela murmurou com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Como pode saber?, perguntei confuso.

- Ele quer dar ao neto tudo do bom e do melhor. E pelo que ele sabe você é o melhor carpinteiro de Rosewood. Ele não vai te deixar tão cedo, ainda mais por um atraso de meia hora...

- Se você diz... Então acho que posso ficar mais um pouco, sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer. Ela deu um suspiro e subi até seus lábios, beijando-os lentamente. Vamos embora, eu te dou uma carona.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e demos as mãos enquanto andávamos até minha caminhonete, estacionada do lado oposto há rua. Abri a porta para que ela entrasse e depois me sentei ao seu lado, dando a partida no carro. Assim que chegamos à casa de Spencer, demoramos-nos mais um pouco na caminhonete. Beijávamos-nos apaixonadamente quando o pai de Spencer apareceu na porta, me chamando. Separamos-nos rapidamente e saímos do carro sorrindo, envergonhados e alegres ao mesmo tempo. De mãos dadas ela me acompanhou até o quintal e se sentou, como se costume, à sombra da árvore mais próxima. Tinha começado meu trabalho há pouco tempo quando Peter Hastings abriu a porta branca que dava para o quintal, andando até mim com um copo de café nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia, Toby, ele cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Sr. Hastings, respondi.

- Sinto muito estar atrapalhando seu trabalho, mas já que você está aqui, pensei que poderia me fazer um favor.

- Bem, se estiver ao meu alcance posso fazer o que você quiser.

- Bem, está vendo aquela janela de madeira no último andar?, ele disse apontando para uma janela marrom aberta no que deveria ser o quarto de Melissa.

- Sim, estou vendo, respondi. O que tem ela?

- Ela está um pouco velha e desgastada pelo tempo e seu trinco está um pouco enferrujado. Ela está empenada e a madeira precisa de alguns retoques. Se você pudesse consertá-la para mim seria um grande favor!

- Tudo bem, posso fazer isto. Quando estiver terminando hoje, vejo o que poderei fazer por ela, disse sorrindo e já avaliando a situação da tal janela.

- Ótimo! Quanto antes melhor!, ele exclamou dando um sorriso largo e dando tapinhas em minhas costas. Acho que você vai precisar de uma escada ou um andaime, certo?

- Um andaime seria o mais recomendado para isso, murmurei.

- Tudo bem. Até às cinco da tarde já terei arranjado um para você. Muito obrigado, Toby!, ele agradeceu novamente sorrindo. Deixe-me deixá-lo terminar, então. Tenha um bom dia.

Ele se despediu e saiu do quintal bebericando o café do copo, deixando eu e Spencer sozinhos novamente. Ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso faceiro nos lábios, como se dissesse "Não disse que ele não ia te despedir?". Deu um risinho para ela e continuei a montar o berço. O dia estava ameno e a brisa soprava forte, fazendo as folhas das árvores balançarem mais do que de costume. Spencer e eu estávamos conversando animadamente. Silenciamos-nos por um momento e quando fui chamá-la, alguns minutos depois, vi que dormia profundamente encostada ao tronco da árvore. Seu cabelo caía por metade de seu rosto, deixando a outra metade descoberta. Seus olhos fechados, seus cabelos cacheados e sua expressão serena faziam lembrar um anjo das pinturas gregas. Seu peito subia e descia com sua respiração lenta e compassada. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando a vi daquele jeito. Deixei as ferramentas no chão cuidadosamente para não acordá-la e caminhei até ela, beijando-a na testa. Ela estremeceu, mas não acordou. Depois voltei ao meu trabalho, fazendo o máximo de esforço para não despertá-la.

Por volta das seis da tarde, assim que havia terminado de tomar um copo de café com Spencer na cozinha, voltei para o quintal e me deparei com um andaime de ferro gigantesco que dava para a janela do quarto de Melissa. Peter Hastings estava ao lado dele, verificando se estava seguro. Assim que me viu entrando no quintal, fez um aceno de mão. Caminhei até ele e parei em sua frente, olhando para cima por toda a estrutura do andaime.

- Como o combinado, aqui está!, ele disse com um sorriso.

- Certo. Vou terminar de juntar algumas peças do berço e consertarei sua janela, murmurei.

- Ótimo! Ótimo!, ele exclamou com um sorriso ainda maior. Você não sabe o quanto o barulho dessa janela velha me incomoda! Agora sim ficarei em paz!

Ele deu uma risada gutural e foi andando sorridente pelo quintal. Dei de ombros e voltei-me para o berço. Spencer tinha ficado dentro de casa para se arrumar para ir para a casa de Aria. Verônica ia levá-la até lá para evitar mais acidentes. E Peter ficaria em casa. Melissa tinha ido ao shopping com Ian para fazer o enxoval do bebê. A brisa à tarde estava mais forte e os raios de Sol não estavam tão quentes mais, fazia um pouco de frio. As folhas caídas na grama voavam com o vento, fazendo barulho ao serem arrastadas por ele. Eu estava pregando uma tábua à outra quando pensei ouvir passos. Parei de martelar e olhei em volta. Não havia nada.

- Olá?, gritei, mas ninguém respondeu. Tem alguém aqui?

O vento soprou mais forte, assoviando por entre as árvores e nenhuma voz foi ouvida. Dei de ombros e voltei a martelar o prego nas tábuas. Deveria ser apenas minha imaginação me pregando peças, ou até mesmo um esquilo travesso correndo pelas folhas secas. Porém novamente ouvi o barulho de passos, desta vez mais perto. Parei rapidamente e olhei em volta mais uma vez.

- Tem alguém aqui?, gritei novamente para as árvores, mas sem resposta.

Apertei os olhos para enxergar melhor, mas mesmo assim não vi nada de diferente. Dei de ombros mais uma vez e voltei ao trabalho. Assim que finalmente terminei de construir o berço, passei a mão na testa para tirar o suor e suspirei. "Só falta a janela", pensei. Encarei o andaime e depois de um momento de descanso, fui até ele. Subi com minhas ferramentas e dei mais uma olhada na janela. Abri-a e fechei-a para ver onde estava o problema e ela rangeu estridentemente, me fazendo tapar os ouvidos numa careta. Peguei uma chave de fenda na maleta e estava prestes a desparafusar o trinco quando um novo rangido encheu meus ouvidos. Fiz mais uma careta e continuei. De repente, ouvi Peter gritar meu nome de dentro da casa e senti a estrutura do andaime se desfazer embaixo de meus pés. Olhei para a porta branca do quintal onde o pai de Spencer apareceu assustado enquanto eu sentia meu corpo cair, juntamente com os ferros do andaime e minha caixa de ferramentas. Procurei me segurar em algo, mas não havia nada. Fechei meus olhos e tentei cobrir minha cabeça com o braço e senti-o sento esmagado por um pedaço de ferro. Alguns parafusos caíram em minha cabeça e me senti sendo soterrado pelos destroços do andaime. Uma dor lancinante invadiu meu braço direito e eu não sabia o que fazer. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e gritei de dor, mas minha voz parecia ficar presa junto comigo no chão. Não conseguia me mover e nem respirar. Minha cabeça doía e um zumbido encheu meus ouvidos.

- Toby!, ouvi o pai de Spencer gritar em algum lugar ao longe. Você está ai, Toby? Pode me ouvir?

Abri a boca para respondê-lo, mas minha voz não saiu. Senti os ferros se mexendo acima de mim, o barulho dos pedaços batendo um no outro. Uma corrente de ar passou por meu rosto, mas mesmo assim era difícil respirar. Minhas forças estavam se esvaindo e cada parte de meu corpo doía ainda mais. Respirando com dificuldade, usava toda minha força para manter meus olhos abertos e minha mente funcionando. Mesmo assim não foi suficiente e eu acabei sucumbindo à dor e ao cansaço.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, uma luz forte me cegou e eu fiz uma careta. Demorou algum tempo até que eu me acostumasse a ela e reconhecer o ambiente em que me encontrava.

- Ah, finalmente ele acordou!, ouvi uma voz masculina dizer. Como se sente, Toby?

Virei minha cabeça lentamente para o lado e me deparei com Wren vestido de jaleco e segurando uma prancheta a olhar sorridente para mim. Virei a cabeça para o outro lado e vi que Spencer e o pai também estavam no quarto. Em meu braço senti um estranho peso e quando olhei para ele, vi-o envolto em gesso.

- Estou bem... eu acho, disse virando-me novamente para Wren. O que... O que aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra, Toby?, perguntou Peter franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Só me lembro do andaime desabar em cima de mim. Depois disso não vi mais nada, murmurei com a voz rouca.

- Bem, você quebrou o braço direito e ganhou um belo galo na cabeça, brincou Wren. Além disso, teve vários arranhões e hematomas de brinde.

- Que ótimo!, ironizei. Quer dizer então que só estou vivo por sorte?

- Basicamente, confirmou Wren.

- Ainda bem, murmurou Spencer ao meu lado.

- E você sabe por quanto tempo ele terá de ficar internado?, Peter perguntou ao doutor.

- Recomendamos que ele fique em observação por mais alguns dias antes de voltar para casa, Sr. Hastings.

- Entendo... Bom, vou deixar você sozinhos agora. Preciso fazer uma ligação. Se me dão licença..., Peter disse, se afastando com um sorriso e saindo do quarto.

- Toby, você está bem mesmo?, Spencer sussurrou preocupada agachada ao meu lado, acariciando minha mão boa.

- Sim, estou bem, Spence, respondi sorrindo. Estou melhor agora que você está aqui.

Ela sorriu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de alívio e me beijou carinhosamente. Depois me fitou por alguns momentos, fazendo carinho em meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos e fiquei sentindo seus dedos finos passearem por minha cabeça. Dei um sorriso e apertei a mão que segurava a minha.

- Você deve estar cansando. Vou deixar você descansar, ok?, ela murmurou assim que eu abri os olhos. Eu te amo, Toby.

- Eu também te amo, Spence, sussurrei dando-lhe um beijo de despedida nos lábios.

Ela sorriu e se levantou, saindo do quarto e me deixando sozinho com Wren.

- Ora, ora, quem diria que o carpinteiro de Rosewood estaria numa situação destas... E eu seria a pessoa a ajudá-lo. O destino é mesmo curioso, não?, ele murmurou olhando fixamente para a prancheta. Bem, nos vemos amanhã Sr. Cavanaugh. Tenha um bom descanso.

Confesso que não havia entendido as palavras de Wren, mas não me importei com elas. Estava cansado demais para pensar no verdadeiro significado por trás delas. Fechei os olhos e em questão de instantes caí no sono novamente.

Acordei no meio da noite pensando ter ouvido passos dentro do quarto. Pisquei os olhos, ainda sonolento e tentei ver algo na escuridão. Apertei-os para enxergar melhor, mas não vi nada de diferente. "Devem ser os remédios que estão me dando", pensei. Virei a cabeça para o outro lado e voltei a dormir.

- Vamos acordar, bela adormecida, ouvi uma voz feminina me chamar.

Novamente abri os olhos com dificuldade e vi que uma enfermeira estava olhando para mim com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto jovem.

- Você tem visitas, ela continuou, revelando atrás de si um pequeno corpinho. Alisson Dilaurentis está aqui!

- Alisson?!, exclamei confuso.

A enfermeira foi embora sem dizer mais uma palavra, deixando-me sozinho com ela. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao constatar que era mesmo Alisson que estava em pé na minha frente.

- E ai, garotão, te pegaram não foi?, ela disse com seu sorriso irônico costumeiro estampado no rosto. Ela se aproximou de mim e seu salto fez barulho no chão de ladrilhos do hospital.

- Alisson? Mas... O que... Você não estava morta?, perguntei cada vez mais confuso.

- Eu pareço morta para você, Toby?, ela falou séria. De qualquer forma, você não mudou muito... Exceto pelo gosto para namoradas. Spencer é bem melhor do que Jenna, não?

- O que...? Como você...?

- Soube disso?, ela deu uma risada gutural e parou ao meu lado. Eu sei de tudo, querido.

- E o que você quer aqui? Já não me infernizou o suficiente por uma vida?

- Não seja tolo, Tobes, ela sussurrou passando a mão por meu braço engessado e por todo o meu rosto, parando na bochecha para dar um pequeno tapinha. A diversão está só começando...

- O que...?

- Você será perfeito para o que eu tenho em mente, ela murmurou sorrindo. Bom, acho melhor eu ir embora. O horário de visitas acabou por hoje.

- Não, espere! O que você quis dizer com...

- Até outro dia, garotão, ela disse já saindo do quarto com o mesmo sorriso cínico cortando seus lábios.

- Alisson, espere!, gritei.

Então meus olhos se abriram e eu me deparei com Wren me olhando ao mesmo tempo curioso e assustado.

- O que...? Onde ela está?, perguntei.

- Quem?, ele disse confuso.

- Alisson, respondi sério.

- Que eu saiba, dentro de um caixão, ele também respondeu sério.

- Mas ela estava aqui agora a pouco e...

- Você deveria estar sonhando, Toby. A medicação que estou lhe dando pode causar algumas alucinações, ele murmurou olhando para a prancheta. Enfim, vamos ver do que o senhor é capaz.

- Mas o que...

- Leve-o para a sala de exames, enfermeira, por favor, ele disse para a mesma mulher do meu sonho, que assentiu, me tirando da cama e me ajudando a andar.

Um dia chato e totalmente monótono se passou no hospital. À tarde, quando finalmente voltei para o quarto, Ezra Fitz estava me esperando sentado no banco em frente à cama. Franzi a testa quando o vi ali, mas mesmo assim fiquei feliz em vê-lo.

- Toby, soube de seu acidente e vim ver como você estava, ele disse se levantando e caminhando até mim. Está tudo bem?

- Apesar do braço quebrado e de alguns hematomas, tudo está perfeitamente bem Sr. Fitz. Obrigado, respondi com um sorriso.

- Ah, que ótimo!, ele exclamou com um sorriso, se aproximando ainda mais da cama. Já que está tudo bem, pensei em conversar alguns assuntos com você.

- Que tipo de assuntos, Sr. Fits?, perguntei confuso.

- Pessoais. Você não se importa, não é?

- Não, de modo algum. Sobre o que o sr. quer conversar?

- Bem, para começar, desde que entrei em Rosewood High percebi que você é um grande aluno, muito inteligente e dedicado e que tem um grande potencial. E há algum tempo eu tenho visto que você está perdendo todo esse seu potencial, está perdendo o gás. Notei também que essa mudança ocorreu depois de seu namoro com Spencer Hastings. Ou te dar um conselho, Toby, de professor para aluno: não deixe o amor influenciar sua vida. Isso não vai te levar a...

- Ei, ei, ei, espere, interrompi-o. Você está me dizendo para deixar Spencer? Por causa de notas escolares?

- Bom, não veja por esse lado, Toby. Não são só notas, é o seu futuro que está em jogo aqui. Spencer não quer te ver bem, Toby. Ela não quer te ajudar a vencer na vida. Ela só está te atrapalhando. Siga meu conselho: deixe-a e junte-se a quem pode te acrescentar algo. Junte-se a Mona, a Aria... A mim. Você verá que tudo irá melhorar para você e...

- Desculpe-me a intrimissão, Sr. Fitz, mas eu não acho que você tem o direito de vir aqui no hospital em um momento em que minha saúde está debilitada me dizer essas coisas estúpidas e insanas. Você é meu professor e minha vida com Spencer, assim como minha felicidade, não dizem respeito ao senhor. Se minhas notas não estão assim tão boas é um problema que deve ser tratado na escola e não aqui. E tenho certeza que Spencer não tem nada a ver com isso. Pelo contrário, ela me ajuda e muito a estudar. Então se o senhor não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho agora.

- Mas Toby, eu sou seu professor, seu o que é melhor para você!

- Sr. Fitz, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho, repeti sério.

- Olhe por este lado, eu...

- O horário de visitas acabou, disse uma enfermeira abrindo a porta com um sorriso.

- Só estou terminando de..., Ezra começou a dizer para a mulher.

- O horário acabou, Sr. Fitz, repeti com a cara fechada.

Ele se virou para mim sério e me encarou por um momento. Depois se levantou e caminhou até porta. De repente, parou na soleira, ao lado da enfermeira e se virou para mim.

- Esta conversa ainda não acabou, Toby. E você ainda vai se arrepender disso, ele ameaçou.

A porta se fechou atrás dele e o silêncio invadiu o quarto deixando, porém, uma tensão no ar. Suspirei e massageei as têmporas, fechando os olhos. Recostei-me no travesseiro e tomei um gole de água do copo em cima da mesa de cabeceira. "Rosewood está ficando maluca ou sou só eu que estou enlouquecendo?", pensei comigo mesmo antes de dormir novamente.

[...]

Alguns dias depois que saí do hospital, tentei ligar para Spencer já que ela, desde o dia do acidente, não tinha ido mais me visitar. Ela não atendeu ao telefone. Deixei uma mensagem de texto e outra de voz, pedindo a ela que me ligasse e perguntando se estava tudo bem. Sempre que ia a sua casa, ela não estava e seus pais não me diziam para onde ela tinha ido. Comecei a estranhar aquilo, mas deixei para lá, ela deveria estar apenas um pouco ocupada demais. Uma semana se passou sem que eu conseguisse falar com ela ou até mesmo vê-la. Na semana seguinte, ela me ligou, pedindo para me encontrar em frente ao parque da cidade na sexta, depois da aula. No dia marcado, estacionei a caminhonete no lado da rua oposto ao parque e antes que eu pudesse sair do carro, Spencer abriu a porta e entrou, sentando-se ao meu lado. Sua expressão estava séria e transtornada.

- Quanto tempo!, exclamei me inclinando para beijá-la nos lábios.

Ela se afastou e segurou meu rosto nas mãos, olhando-me profundamente nos olhos.

- O que foi, Spence?, perguntei voltando à posição inicial. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Toby, eu..., ela começou a dizer, mas fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco. Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos, Toby.

- Spencer!, exclamei incrédulo. Por quê? O que houve? Foi algo que eu fiz?

- Não!, ela exclamou arregalando os olhos e as sobrancelhas. Não é isso... Eu só...

- Então o que é, Spence?, perguntei aflito.

- Eu só não..., ela abriu a boca para falar, mas hesitou. Nós não podemos ficar juntos mais, eu sinto muito, Toby.

Dizendo isso, ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro, correndo até o parque. Saí junto com ela, gritando seu nome e tentei correr atrás, mas ela logo despareceu entre as árvores.

[...]

Mais ou menos duas semanas depois de nosso último encontro, fui novamente à casa de Spencer. A carroceria da caminhonete estava coberta com um pano branco para esconder o presente que tinha feito para ela. Não era possível que Spencer não me amasse mais, haveria de ter algo por trás daquela história. Ela não atendia mais ao telefone e não respondia nenhuma mensagem. O único jeito de falar com ela seria indo até sua casa. Toquei a campainha e esperei.

- Toby!, Verônica exclamou ao ver-me. Que bom te ver! Como está seu braço?

- Está melhor, obrigado, respondi dando um sorriso amarelo e sem graça. Spencer está em casa?

- Sim, está, ela respondeu dando um passo para trás da porta. Pode entrar, ela está no quarto.

- Na verdade, se você pudesse chamá-la aqui seria melhor, murmurei.

- Tudo bem..., ela sussurrou com um sorriso. Espero um momento.

Ela fechou a porta e ouvi seus passos se afastando dentro da casa. Atravessei a rua e me postei ao lado da caminhonete para esperar Spencer. Dentro de alguns minutos, a porta se abriu novamente e ela saiu da casa. Tinha a expressão séria e o olhar inquisitivo e curioso.

- Olá, Toby, ela disse. Como está?

- Bem, e você?

- Estou ótima, obrigada... Seu braço já...

- Sim, está melhor. Bem melhor.

- Hm. Que bom, ela disse.

Ficamos um minuto em silêncio, Spencer encarando seus próprios pés e eu fitando seu rosto. Ela parecia desconfortável com minha presença, mas fingi não perceber.

- Toby, eu..., ela começou a dizer, mas hesitou. Se não tiver mais nada a dizer, por favor, me dê licença que tenho de fazer alguns exercícios de matemática para a prova e...

- Na verdade eu tenho, interrompi-a.

Ela me olhou desconcertada e sua sobrancelha se franziu por dois segundos. Desencostei-me da caminhonete e andei até a carroceria. Peguei duas pontas do pano branco que a cobria e tirei-o de lá, revelando uma cadeira de balanço que eu havia feito na carpintaria para Spencer. Quando a cadeira apareceu, Spencer soltou um pequeno "oh" de surpresa e seu queixo caiu.

- O que é isto?, ela perguntou incrédula, olhando ora para mim, ora para a cadeira.

- Uma cadeira de balanço, respondi tirando-a do carro e colocando-a no chão. Fiz para você.

- Toby, eu..., ela hesitou mais uma vez, escolhendo as palavras. Não posso aceitar isso, Toby. É muito bonita, mas realmente não posso aceitá-la. Você não deveria ter vindo aqui.

- Spencer, por favor, pelo menos me explique o que está acontecendo! Eu tenho o direito de saber!, exclamei. Eu te amo, Spencer...

Ela ficou em silêncio, fitando os próprios pés novamente. Recusava-se a olhar para mim e pensei que ela estivesse chorando. Mas então ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos estavam mais frios e sérios do que antes.

- Toby, por favor, vá embora, ela sussurrou com a voz rouca. Eu aprecio seu presente, mas eu não posso aceitá-lo. Nós não temos mais nada, eu já disse.

Olhei-a incrédulo e antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, entrei no carro e dei a partida, andando alguns poucos metros antes de parar. Deixei a cadeira no passeio ao lado dela e abaixando a janela, disse:

- Aceite a cadeira como se fosse de um amigo, ok?

E antes que ela pudesse responder, pisei no acelerador e fui embora.


	30. Chapter 30

"_Se continuar procurando por ela, vai acabar achando o que não quer. –A_"

Aquela era a mensagem que havia acabado de receber após ter ido até a casa de Spencer. Guardei novamente o celular no bolso da calça e dei um suspiro, voltando para a caminhonete. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos, apoiando o cotovelo no volante e pensei porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Por que eu? Logo quando minha vida estava melhorando, as coisas novamente voltaram a desabar sobre minha cabeça. Dei um murro no painel do carro de raiva e me recostei no banco de olhos fechados, tentando me acalmar ou achar uma solução. Em nossa última conversa, Spencer tinha me dito que eu não a merecia que ela havia mentido para mim e que eu merecia alguém mais leal e verdadeiro. Ela havia tido relações com Wren e Ian, ambos ex-namorados de Melissa e eu não a merecia por isso. Para mim aquilo não fazia sentido algum já que tudo tinha acontecido antes de começarmos nosso namoro. Suspirei mais uma vez, frustrado por não encontrar respostas para minhas perguntas, e dei a partida no carro para voltar para casa.

Semanas mais tarde, depois de mais algumas tentativas de reaproximação com Spencer, nenhuma bem sucedida, estava ainda mais arrasado do que no dia em que nos separamos. Era começo de tarde e eu havia acabado de chegar da carpintaria. Deixei minha mochila em cima da mesa e fui tomar um banho quente. Assim que saí, fui até a cozinha preparar um café bem forte. Sentei-me no sofá e fiquei bebericando o café, olhando para o nada, apenas pensando em Spencer. Fechei os olhos e cada momento que havia passado com ela voltava à minha memória. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças e liguei a televisão para me distrair. O jornal estava noticiando coisas, como sempre, sem importância. Já estava começando a cair a noite quando o café finalmente acabou. Levantei-me para ir até a cozinha e estava lavando a caneca quando ouvi da televisão uma notícia urgente. Dizia que quatro meninas tinham sido encontradas na floresta tentando encobrir pistas do assassinato de Alisson Dilaurentis. Quando ouvi o nome de Spencer na televisão, deixei a caneca onde estava e saí de casa o mais rápido possível. Enquanto estava dirigindo, meu celular tocou no bolso da frente da calça. Peguei-o rapidamente e tentei ler a mensagem.

"_Se_ _eu fosse você não faria isso, queridinho. Vai acabar piorando sua situação. –A_"

Coloquei o celular novamente no bolso e ignorei a mensagem, dirigindo ainda mais rápido. Quando cheguei à delegacia de polícia de Rosewood, saltei da caminhonete e subi as escadas correndo até entrar. Andei apressadamente pelos corredores, olhando para cada sala a procura de Spencer. Quando a encontrei, ela estava sentada sozinha em uma mesa, com o rosto sujo de terra e os cabelos desarrumados, mas mesmo assim continuava linda. Sua expressão era de desconfiança e receio e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Fitei-a por alguns segundos, sem acreditar que ela estava realmente na minha frente, e ela virou o rosto para mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas sobrancelhas se franziram sobre seus olhos inquisitivos de sempre.

- Spencer!, gritei.

Dois policiais levantaram-na da cadeira e colocaram as mãos dela atrás das costas.

- Spencer!, gritei ainda mais alto, caminhando em sua direção.

De repente, senti duas mãos se apertarem em torno de meus braços, segurando-me fortemente. Tentei me soltar, mas os policiais eram mais fortes do que eu e em maior número. Eu gritava o nome dela e me remexia enquanto eles tentavam me levar para fora da delegacia. Spencer me olhava assustada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

- Spencer!, eu gritava cada vez mais alto, usando toda minha força para tentar chegar mais perto dela. Eu te amo, Spencer!

Assim que havia dito aquilo, ela virou a cabeça e junto com os policiais que a acompanhavam, entrou em um corredor da delegacia, desaparecendo de minha vista. Mesmo assim ainda continuava gritando que a amava. Usei toda minha força e toda minha voz para isso. Quando dei por mim, estava já fora da delegacia, parado ao lado de minha caminhonete laranja. O ar frio passava por meu rosto, mas eu ignorava-o. Fiquei longos minutos parado, sem saber o que fazer, só olhando para a porta da delegacia. Meu celular novamente tocou e me despertou de meu estado de transe. Peguei-o com um suspiro e li a mensagem.

"_Spencer pode não querer você, mas eu quero. –A_"

Engoli em seco e entrei na caminhonete para voltar para casa. No meio do caminho, senti um nó em minha garganta e acelerei o carro. Meus olhos estavam úmidos e assim que cheguei ao loft, desliguei a TV, sentei-me no sofá e as lágrimas começaram a descer involuntariamente por minhas bochechas. Coloquei as mãos em meu rosto e fiquei sentado, chorando e soluçando o resto da noite. Quando o dia finalmente amanheceu, eu estava deitado no sofá, encolhido como uma criança. Abri os olhos e passei a mão por eles, ainda úmidos. Suspirei e me levantei devagar, indo até a cozinha preparar um pouco de café. Enquanto estava preparando-o, uma ideia surgiu em minha cabeça. Estava completamente sem fome e apenas um copo de café foi o suficiente para me satisfazer, então assim que terminei de tomá-lo, fui rapidamente até meu quarto antes que eu pudesse pensar duas vezes e desistir da ideia. Comecei a colocar roupas em minha mochila e mais algumas coisas de uso pessoal. Depois tomei um banho rápido e saí do loft. Entrei na caminhonete e segui caminho até a estrada que me levava para fora de Rosewood.

Viajar seria perfeito naquele momento. Conheceria novos lugares, novas pessoas, faria coisas diferentes e me distrairia de tudo o que estava se passando em Rosewood. Passei por Ravenswood e algumas cidadezinhas próximas a ela, mas só fui parar quando já estava escuro em uma cidade antiga cujo nome estava apagado na placa de boas vindas. Procurei um hotel barato para me hospedar naquela noite e no dia seguinte segui viagem.

Parei em uma cidade de nome Violet Hill que parecia bastante calma. Talvez ficasse lá por uma semana, quem sabe. Um pequeno hotel branco logo na entrada da cidade me chamou atenção e fui até ele me hospedar. Assim que havia acabado de entrar no quarto e colocar minha mochila na cama, meu celular tocou.

"_Não adianta fugir, você não vai escapar de mim. Beijinhos, –A _"

Assim que acabei de ler a mensagem, meu corpo gelou e minhas mãos começaram a tremer enquanto segurava o celular. Engoli em seco e guardei-o na mochila. Respirei fundo e saí do quarto. Na cidade, almocei no restaurante mais próximo e assim que terminei, fui explorar as redondezas. Uma grande fonte em formato de anjo ficava bem no centro da cidade, rodeada por várias lojas e cafés. Uma em especial me chamou a atenção. Era uma loja de bonecas de cera, daquelas do tipo que se usa em filmes de terror. Andei até ela e olhei pela vitrine. Estava tudo escuro lá dentro. De repente, vi um vulto passar ao fundo da loja. Franzi a sobrancelha e resolvi entrar. Apesar da placa de "fechado", a porta estava aberta e fui caminhando com passos lentos dentro da loja.

- Olá?, exclamei. Tem alguém aqui?

O silêncio preenchia a loja e fazia-a parecer ainda mais sombria e estranha. Dei de ombros e continuei adentrando-a. Meus pés faziam barulho no chão velho de madeira e minha respiração fazia a poeira se movimentar ao redor de meu rosto. As bonecas, muitas penduradas no teto, pareciam espionar cada passo meu. Uma luz estava acesa ao fundo da loja e quando a vi, fui até ela. Uma porta se abria ao longo de um pequeno corredor e passei por ela, entrando em uma sala sem muito espaço onde provavelmente as bonecas eram confeccionadas. Uma mesa estava encostada na parede e uma cadeira de ferro preta estava em sua frente. Na mesa se encontravam vários corpos, cabeças e membros de bonecas de todos os tamanhos e formatos. Pincéis e tintas também se espalhavam pela sala de modo desorganizado. Não havia ninguém lá.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?, ouvi alguém exclamar pelas minhas costas.

Dei um pulo de susto e me virei rapidamente para ver um homem encurvado de cabelos brancos segurando nas mãos longos fios de nylon e alguns vestidos de boneca. Olhei-o de cima abaixo e ele fez o mesmo.

- O gato comeu sua língua, garoto? Me responda!, ele gritou. Como entrou aqui? Não viu a placa na porta?

- Eu... Eu só... Na verdade não, gaguejei mentindo. A porta estava aberta e eu apenas entrei.

- Ah, devo ter me esquecido de trancá-la... Isso vem acontecendo sempre ultimamente...

- Eu... Me desculpe...

- Ah, sem problemas. Agora que está aqui, aproveite e me ajude a colocar isto naquela mesa, ele pediu.

O homem me ofereceu os fios de nylon e eu os peguei, entrando junto com ele na sala e colocando-os na mesa. Ele me agradeceu e sentou-se na cadeira, puxando-a para mais perto da mesa. Colocou um par de óculos no rosto e se virou para mim, ajeitando-os.

- O quer aqui?, ele perguntou sério.

- Eu achei sua loja muito curiosa e vim dar uma olhada..., respondi.

- Hmmm, curiosa?

- Não se vê uma loja desse tipo em todos os lugares, se é que você me entende.

- Não, não mesmo. Até mesmo porque sou eu que faço todas essas bonecas e marionetes.

- E o senhor vende muitas delas?

- Na verdade sim. Anteontem mesmo vendi cinco delas para uma única pessoa.

Assenti com a cabeça e olhei em volta. Todas as bonecas pareciam zangadas pela minha presença, como se estivessem com ciúmes de seu criador. Era assustador.

- Bem, acho que já vou indo... Muito obrigado por me apresentar sua loja.

- Tudo bem... Não há de que.

Com as mãos no bolso, fui caminhando de volta até a porta. Estava prestes a sair da loja quando de dentro dela, ouvi passos apressados vindo em minha direção.

- Ei, espere!, gritou o homem atrás de mim. Garoto espere!

Voltei meu corpo para ele e o vi correndo até mim. Assim que se aproximou, soltou um suspiro de cansaço e fitou-me.

- Mandaram eu te entregar isto, ele disse entendendo para mim um boneco loiro idêntico a mim.

Olhei para o boneco desconcertado e peguei-o nas mãos.

- Quem... quem mandou o senhor me entregar isso?, perguntei trêmulo.

- A mesma pessoa que comprou as cinco bonecas. Ela disse que você viria.

- Quem era?, perguntei atônito, fitando o homem.

- Uma tal de Alisson, ele respondeu.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e senti meu coração se acelerar em meu peito. Engoli em seco e com um tímido adeus, saí da loja ás pressas, voltando para o hotel o mais rápido possível. Entrei no quarto e corri para minha mochila. Verifiquei-a e nada faltava. De repente percebi na roupa do boneco um pequeno papel. Retirei-o com cuidado e vi que havia uma mensagem.

"_Você logo será meu –A_"

Amassei o papel e arremessei o maldito boneco contra a parede do quarto. Ele bateu e caiu no chão, quicando algumas vezes até cair ao pé da cama, de cabeça para cima. Abri a porta e chutei-o para fora do quarto com toda a força que consegui reunir. Sentei-me na cama com as mãos no rosto e suspirei. Só então percebi que a TV estava ligada e que Spencer aparecia no noticiário junto com as outras garotas. Todas apareciam com bonecas idênticas a elas nas mãos, iguais as da loja que eu havia acabado de visitar. Levantei-me rapidamente e desliguei a TV, tremendo. Peguei um pouco de dinheiro e sai novamente do hotel, indo tomar um ar na rua.

[...]

Estava há três dias em Violet Hill e já tinha visto tudo e mais um pouco da cidade. Já estava na hora de ir embora. Meus amigos da carpintaria já deviam estar preocupados e meu loft devia estar caindo aos pedaços. Eu não queria voltar para Rosewood, eu queria fugir de lá, das pessoas, dos deveres, da vida. Mas eu não podia, tinha de voltar, tinha de enfrentar os desafios. Suspirei e me levantei do banco em que estava sentado na praça da cidade. Comecei a andar pela rua distraidamente com as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo o vento mexer meus cabelos. De repente, ouvi alguém gritar meu nome ao longe. Virei a cabeça para enxergar e não consegui ver ninguém conhecido. "Deve ser minha imaginação", pensei. Dei de ombros e continuei a andar. Estava no meio do caminho até o hotel quando senti uma mão segurar meu ombro. Virei minha cabeça rapidamente e me deparei com Ezra sorrindo para mim.

- Toby!, ele exclamou. Que coincidência te encontrar aqui!

- Sr. Fitz? O que faz aqui?, perguntei surpreso e receoso.

- Vim para um congresso. Volto para Rosewood amanhã. E você, o que faz aqui?

- Vim esquecer os problemas, disse rindo para disfarçar a verdade.

- Ah, uma boa viagem sempre ajuda não é? E o que está achando da cidade?

- Bastante calma, mas já vi tudo o que tinha de ser visto por aqui.

- Ah, sim é bem pequena, de fato. Está ocupado, Toby?

- Na verdade estou, menti. Preciso arrumar minha mochila para viajar ainda hoje.

- Ah, mas isso você pode fazer mais tarde. Venha me tomar café comigo, ele ofereceu sorrindo. Eu pago.

- Tudo bem, já que insiste...

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e me deu um tapinha nas costas. Caminhamos até o café mais próximo e nos sentamos em uma pequena mesa no fundo do estabelecimento. Fizemos nossos pedidos e a garçonete anotou-os em um bloquinho, indo logo embora. Ezra deixou sua bolsa pendurada na cadeira e começou a conversar comigo.

- Você tem visto o noticiário?, ele perguntou interessado.

- Na verdade não, menti. Por quê?

- Ah, mas então não está sabendo que Spencer e as amigas quase foram presas?

- N...Não, menti. Quando foi isso?

- Há quase uma semana... Os rostos e os nomes delas estavam em quase todos os noticiários.

- Não, não vi nada disso...

- Pois deveria ter visto! Assim saberia o que espera por Spencer..., ele sussurrou a última frase fitando-me.

- O... O quê? O que você disse?

- Eu disse que Spencer poderá ser presa...

- Como assim? Do que está falando?

Ele abriu a boca para falar quando a garçonete voltou com nossos cafés. Ele agradeceu gentilmente a ela e voltou-se para mim, bebendo um grande gole do café primeiro.

- Spencer poderá ser presa, Toby, ele recomeçou a dizer. Ou até mesmo morta se você não me ajudar.

- Sr. Fitz eu não...

- Eu sei bem que você sabe do que estou falando, não se finja de bobo. A escolha é sua agora: ou você fica do meu lado, ou você irá sofrer as consequências.

Naquele momento meu corpo inteiro ficou paralisado e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Fitava Ezra, mas não via nada além de maldade naquele homem. Piscava lentamente enquanto minha respiração ficava cada vez mais apressada. Não conseguia me mover ou até mesmo falar. Meu copo de café esfriava em frente ao meu corpo morto. Em minha cabeça imagens de Spencer sendo atropelada passavam como um furacão. Meus dentes rangiam em minha boca e mesmo assim não conseguia falar uma palavra sequer.

- E então?, ele perguntou bebendo mais um gole de café calmamente. Vai se juntar a nós?

Pisquei mais uma vez e ainda sem conseguir falar, assenti com a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem atrás de meus olhos. Um nó apertava minha garganta com força e me impedia de engolir em seco.

- Ótimo, ele disse sorrindo gentilmente e bebendo o resto do café. Fez a coisa certa.

Ele fez sinal para a garçonete e pagou a conta.

- Não vai beber seu café?, ele perguntou fitando-me.

- Estou sem fome, consegui finalmente dizer.

Ele deu de ombros e pegou a bolsa na cadeira, se levantando para ir embora. Saiu sem se despedir e me deixou sentado na cadeira do café, como um idiota, olhando para o nada. Meu celular tocou no bolso e eu demorei para ver a nova mensagem. Já sabia do que se tratava, na verdade.

"_Agora você é meu. Seja um garoto comportado –A_"

Eu tinha feito a maior burrada da minha vida e eu sabia disso e mesmo assim não tinha o que fazer. Suspirei e me levantei lentamente da cadeira. Sai do café e fui andando vagarosamente até o hotel, como um sonâmbulo. Assim que entrei no quarto, um pacote estava em cima de minha cama. Abri-o e dentro dele estava um moletom com capuz, vários pares de luvas, botas, meias e camisas, tudo preto. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava e que agora eu era mais um refém de minhas próprias ações. Suspirei e cai na cama. Fechei os olhos e sem querer, dormi e tive pesadelos com assassinatos, bonecas e homens de roupa preta.


End file.
